


I Tyle Z Atmosfery

by everynickistaken



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU - rozbieżność kanonu, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Death, Child Murder, Jedi Temple, M/M, Masowa Śmierć, Mass Death, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Morderstwo Dzieci, Po Rozkazie 66, Post-Order 66, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Skutki i Rekonwalescencja Po Kontroli Umysłu, Zespół Stresu Pourazowego - PTSD, kontrola umysłu, translation into Polish, tłumaczenie tagów, Śmierć Dzieci, Świątynia Jedi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everynickistaken/pseuds/everynickistaken
Summary: Najbardziej niebezpieczną przestrzenią w galaktyce jest dystans pomiędzy klonem a jego generałem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There Goes The Atmosphere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799492) by [missmollyetc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc). 



Po zabezpieczeniu swoich pozycji, właściwe przeszukanie labiryntu jaskiń w mieście Pau – nawet z droidami – było prawie od początku wykluczone. Miejscowa ludność spędziła stulecia na wydrążeniu we wzgórzach plastra miodu magazynów i przestrzeni mieszkalnej, a Unia Technokratyczna wysadziła sobie drogę przez to, czego nie połączyła ludność. Otrzymawszy nowe rozkazy, Dwieście Dwunasty nie miał czasu na wykonywanie pracy spełniającej standardy samego Cody'ego, a co dopiero Obi-Wana. Jeśli chciał [zabić] swojego [zdrajcę] i być w stanie mu potem spojrzeć w oczy, to nadeszła pora, by wrócić do poprzednich rozkazów.

Cody podniósł lewą rękę i nacisnął kciukiem przycisk All-Send, chwytając mocniej nadgarstek, by opanować drżenie. Cholerna adrenalina. – Do wszystkich jednostek, wycofać się! Wracać na _Czujność_ po zaopatrzenie. Medycy, przygotować rannych do przeniesienia. – Zmienił częstotliwość na tą dowództwa. – Nero, przygotuj okręt do nadprzestrzeni. Przegrupowujemy się do miejsca spotkania, wykonać 212.3.

– Zrozumiałem, panie komandorze – odrzekł operacyjny na mostku. – Tu sierżant Moti; zajmiemy się nią.

Cody uniósł podbródek i skrzywił się, kiedy hełm zakołysał mu się na głowie; poczuł się, jakby miał tam siniaka. – Moti? – zapytał. – Co się stało z Nero? Czy statek jest uszkodzony?

Gdyby Obi-Wan stracił kolejny okręt flagowy, [zdrajca] Skywalker nie spocząłby, póki każdy by o tym wiedział. Cody'ego bolało gardło. Przełknął ślinę, ale nie pomogło.

– Nie, sir – powiedział Moti. – Poobcierany jak zwykle, ale Nero dostał niefortunnie podczas manewru salwy burtowej. Krwawił z uszu, kiedy zabrali go do Medycznego. Ale chyba nic mu nie będzie. Ciągle mamrotał „nie”.

Cody prychnął. – Nienawidzi, kiedy ktoś inny jest za sterami. W porządku, do zobaczenia na statku.

Wyłączył komunikator i przymrużonymi oczami spojrzał na jaskinie ponad jego głową. Słońce świecące tak radośnie jasno nad polem bitwy zdawało się być czymś niewłaściwym, ale właśnie taki był wszechświat. Zawsze musiał robić po swojemu. System optyczny w jego hełmie automatycznie wyostrzył się na ścianie klifu. Po trwającym miesiąc oblężeniu podczas burzy jonowej opracowali szereg kodów, w razie gdyby ich jednostki były kiedykolwiek rozdzielone na polu bez komunikacji. Systemy Dwieście Dwunastego milczały, odkąd wydał rozkaz zestrzelenia swojego [zdrajcy], ale Obi-Wan był uparty; dotarłoby do niego, że Cody ma go [zabić]. 

Przeskanował ściany dwukrotnie, od lewej do prawej i potem odwrotnie, opierając się na wbitej w ziemię kolbie swojego karabinu, kiedy zaczął się chwiać na nogach. Nie znalazł niczego, żadnych równomiernych zarysowań lub śladów wypalonych dobrze wymierzonym mieczem świetlnym, tylko ślady blasterowych strzałów i wgłębienia po wybuchach. Podążył wzrokiem za wydrapaną w ścianie linią, którą zostawiły pazury varactyla Obi-Wana. Staw, który pogłębiali przez godzinę, był pusty po wyciągnięciu jego truchła z wody. Mocy niech będą dzięki, spadł prosto do wody. Trudniej byłoby go [zabić] na nogach, ale ewidentnie przeżył upadek.

Cody oparł się mocniej o swój karabin i kopnął kawałek gruzu, który leżał mu na drodze. Odwrócił się do żołnierzy. Podniósł wolną rękę, zatoczył nią jedno koło nad głową i opuścił ją wzdłuż ciała. Wooley uniósł swój blaster w uznaniu. Cody przyłożył dłoń do hełmu. Ten gorzki smak kwasu, który czuł na języku chwilę temu, wrócił. Przełknął z trudem, wykrzywiając się.

Reszta batalionu nie zaczęła ruszać się w kierunku lądującego transportu, większość z nich nawet nie była w formacji. Odchrząknął, kręcąc obolałą głową. Przestrzeń za jego uszami pulsowała. Napięciowe bóle głowy, czasami on i Obi-Wan dostawali je od siebie.

– Barlex! – krzyknął, zadowolony z tego, że nikt nie widzi, jak się krzywi w swoim hełmie i pomaszerował naprzód ku najbliższej kanonierce. – Każ drużynie Parjai wziąć się do roboty! Jeśli się spóźnimy, ty za to oberwiesz!

Kiedy reszta żołnierzy się ruszyła, wszedł na pokład statku i złapał się najbliższego uchwytu bezpieczeństwa. Patrzył na miasto Pau, zanim przy starcie zamknęły się osłony przed falą uderzeniową.

 

***

 

Hangar był na wpół pusty, kiedy wylądowali. Myśliwce, które skołował Dispatch na wypadek, gdyby [zdrajca] uciekł z planety, wciąż nie wróciły. Cody zszedł z własnego statku po tym, jak wygramolili się z niego Wooley i jego koledzy z drużyny, i zdjąwszy hełm, włożył go pod ramię. Powietrze na pokładzie _Czujności_ śmierdziało spalonym sprzętem. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i wszedł w drogę jednemu z klonów z załogi lotniczej.

– Jak do tego doszło? – spytał, wskazując podbródkiem. Jego wzrok zamglił się trochę, wracała mu wrażliwość na światło. Właz przy głównych drzwiach wyglądał, jakby został uszczelniony połową zapasów środków przeciwpożarowych i był otoczony ciałami ich braci. – Dostaliśmy?

Mechanik lotu zatrzymał się, ręka do połowy podniesiona w salucie. Wpatrywał się w niego i Cody zmarszczył czoło. Burczało mu w brzuchu, był obolały od boków żeber do bioder. Pewnie dostał podczas szturmu i nie zauważył.

– Więc? – zapytał, zniżając głos. Mechanik lotu cofnął się o krok; sam nie wyglądał za dobrze. Cody odchrząknął i pociągnął głośno nosem. Cholerne filtrowane powietrze.

– To, yyy, po tym, jak zmieniły się rozkazy, sir – powiedział mechanik lotu, a jego wzrok przesuwał się z barków Cody'ego na przestrzeń za nimi. Jego kąciki ust się wykrzywiły, jakby oczekiwał kogoś, kogo nie widział. Cody zanotował w myślach, by nigdy nie robić tego własną twarzą; wyglądało to na nich okropnie. – Sierżant Crys i około połowy Kompanii Duch... oszaleli, strzelali przez całą drogę na zewnątrz. Ukradli całą linię moich statków, by to zrobić. Dopiero teraz udało nam się odzyskać dostęp do hangaru.

– Co? Nie – powiedział Cody.

Zszedł na stronę, patrząc znowu na zablokowane drzwi. Jego ludzie nigdy by się nie zbuntowali. Ciała zostały zepchnięte pod ściany, ułożone wzdłuż całej jej długości, i większość strzałów wyglądała na... strzały w głowę? Co do cholery się tu działo? Jego bracia nigdy nie dopuściliby wroga w walce tak blisko. Ręce Cody'ego zaczęły drżeć; zacisnął je w pięści.

– Gdzie jest [zdrajca]? – zażądał odpowiedzi. – Złożył już meldunek?

Mechanik lotu zawahał się. – Powtórzy pan, sir? – poprosił.

Cody kaszlnął, zasłaniając usta ramieniem. Czuł ucisk w gardle, pewnie filtry jego zbroi się zepsuły od tego całego pyłu wzbijającego się na Utapau. – Nieważne – powiedział ochryple, prostując się. – Spocznij.

Przeszedł obok niego i założył hełm z powrotem, a potem przywrócił łączność swojego komunikatora. Świat rozpłaszczył się w widok ekranu hełmu. – Moti, tu Cody. Czy współrzędne miejsca spotkania są namierzone?

– Tak, sir – odparł Moti. – Pilot Jezz tylko czeka na pański rozkaz.

Zmienił częstotliwość. – Crys... – Umilkł, zaciskając usta i zaczął oddychać głęboko przez nos. Fala ciepła spłynęła mu po szyi i plecach; jego głowa zaczynała pulsować bólem. – Kto tam jest? Dowódcy szwadronów, meldować.

– Tu Barlex. Parjai, odbiór.

– Tu Skitter. Nerio, odbiór.

– Tu Trip-Sevens, yyy, to chyba–znaczy się, Adenn, odbiór.

Cody wysłuchał reszty wyliczania, patrząc, jak ci z Medycznego wynoszą rannych i martwych z hangaru i czekał na głosy, które powinny się odezwać: Crys, Caredig, Fall Back, Odd Ball, Quaker... Nigdy się nie odezwały. Dwieście Dwunasty zmniejszył się o przynajmniej jedną trzecią, jeśli można było wierzyć temu mechanikowi lotu, i wciąż mieli cholerną planetę do odbicia. Musiał wystąpić jakiś błąd, jego bracia nie zdezerterowaliby w trakcie bitwy, nie w ten sposób. Dokąd mieliby się udać?

Zamknął oczy, ignorując ból głowy. [Zdrajcy] zanosiły się przynajmniej dwie wspomagane Mocą migreny z prawdziwego zdarzenia, jeśli chciałby dogonić tą Cody'ego na tablicy wyników. Ból i ciśnienie wciąż rosły, przesuwając się jak czarny płaszcz po bokach w polu widzenia.

– W porządku. – Przerwał gadanie dochodzące z komunikatora. – Kompania Paredes, wracacie do swoich kanonierek; wymaszerujecie na Utan. Otoczycie tamtą fabrykę Separańców, a Krzykacze będą mogli udzielić wsparcia artylerią przeciwlotniczą. Parjai i Nerio, rozstawcie żołnierzy wokół Pau i utrzymajcie linię; nie powinno być już więcej kłopotów, ale wiecie, jak bardzo blaszaki lubią przychodzić nieproszone. Reszta batalionu wycofa się do miejsca spotkania po uzupełnienia.

Mieszanina słów „tak jest, sir” zalała linię i Cody ich odciął. Fala uzbrojonych żołnierzy wezbrała wokół niego, kiedy batalion odstawił ostatnich rannych i uzupełnił zapasy. Cody przeszedł przez hangar tak szybko i płynnie, jak tylko mógł, czując, jak barwa i siła jego cholernego bólu głowy odbierają mu równowagę. Na korytarzu było więcej oznak bitwy, widział ślady po przeciąganiu ciał poza zasięg strzałów. Walka na pokładzie statku to przykra robota. Co stało się Crysowi i innym, że posunęli się tak daleko?

Dotarł do windy bez żadnego sygnału komunikatora lub ręki podniesionej w geście każącym mu się zatrzymać i uderzył zamkniętą pięścią w przyciski piętr windy. Zdarł z głowy hełm i oparł się ciężko o ścianę. Był teraz cały obolały, poprzez mięśnie do kości, ale Medyczny był prawdopodobnie zapełniony najnowszymi pacjentami. Cody pomasował bok głowy, próbując znaleźć miejsca, które Obi-Wan naciskał podczas najgorszych migren Cody'ego. To zazwyczaj bolało jak szlag, ale _stang_ , pomagało – długie, chłodne palce Obi-Wana dotykające jego porośniętej szczeciną głowy. Ale tym razem nie udało mu się znaleźć odpowiednich miejsc. Nic dziwnego, że Obi-Wan zawsze nalegał, by do tego Cody kładł mu głowę na kolanach. Westchnął. Pora na silne tabletki przeciwbólowe.

Podniósł znów komunikator. – Mostek, kiedy Dispatch da sygnał, macie drogę wolną do wejścia w nadprzestrzeń – powiedział. Najlepiej nie kazać Obi-Wanowi czekać. Nagle Cody wzdrygnął się i zamknął prawe oko, kiedy błyskawica bólu przeszła mu przez czoło. – Wkrótce spotkam się tam z wami – powiedział szorstko i zerwał połączenie. 

Kiedy winda zwolniła, odepchnął się od ściany i drzwi otworzyły się na pierwszym poziomie pięter załogi. Przed nim, wokół drzwi kwatery [zdrajcy], zgromadziła się drużyna złożona z nowych żołnierzy. Obserwował ich naturalnie urodzony szeregowy w szarym mundurze.

– Myślicie, że co wy tu, do cholery, robicie? – krzyknął Cody, wyskakując z windy i śpiesząc korytarzem.

Tłum wyprężył się na baczność, jedna zgaszona elektro-pochodnia i kilka kodowników stuknęło z łoskotem o podłogę. Cody wepchnął hełm pod ramię i ścisnął go mocno. Wymaszerował do przodu, kopnięciem usuwając pochodnię z drogi.

– O, ja pierdolę – wymamrotał jeden z nich.

Cody ściągnął brwi i przechylił głowę na jedną stronę, aż trzasnęło mu w szyi. – Co to, kurwa, jest? – zapytał, sięgając lewą dłonią do swojego pistoletu. 

Szeregowiec przełknął ślinę. Był człowiekiem o szarych oczach i ziemistej cerze ludzi spędzających dużo czasu w przestrzeni kosmicznej; kołnierzyk munduru miał ciemny od potu.

– Panie komandorze. – Zasalutował. – Próbowaliśmy przeszukać kwaterę [zdrajcy] Kenobiego w poszukiwaniu dowodów do przekazania admiralicji, kiedy połączymy się na Coruscant, a żaden z nas nie potrafi obejść jego kodu i zamek nie reaguje na żadną z naszych prób zresetowania systemu.

Jego wzrok rozmył się w czerwień, a potem rozbłysł czystą bielą. Cody zazgrzytał zębami i, próbując zignorować ból narastający mu w stawach, spojrzał przez tańczący mu przed oczami pokaz świateł na pobladłą twarz tego dupka przed nim.

– Nie obchodzi mnie, co sobie myśleliście, do cholery – powiedział. – Nikt nie włamuje się do pokoju [zdrajcy] na jego własnym flagowcu!

– Ale sir, nie rozumiem, nasze nowe rozkazy jasno twierdzą–

– Dzień, w którym będziesz musiał mi przypominać moje rozkazy, szeregowy, będzie dniem, w którym odeślą mnie na Kamino w ozdobnej puszce – warknął Cody, a szeregowy zamknął usta.

Stanął na baczność, wąskie usta zacisnął w jeszcze węższą linię, a reszta jego drużyny złodziei i idiotów skuliła się za nim. Na Moc, i pomyśleć, że ta banda była rekompensatą utraty jego braci. Crys zabiłby go chociażby za tę próbę porównania.

– Zejść mi z oczu, zanim każę was wrzucić do aresztu. Jeśli będziecie mieć szczęście, będę bardziej przyjacielski po spotkaniu i nie umieszczę tego poważnego zaniedbania dyscypliny w raporcie [zdrajcy].

Szeregowy drgnął i spojrzał na niego, marszcząc czoło pod swoją idiotyczną czapką. Cody dał mu chwilę, ale cisza się ciągnęła, a jego ból głowy się pogłębiał, spinając wszystkie mięśnie wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Chciał wziąć prysznic, tabletkę przeciwbólową i iść do łóżka, w jakiejkolwiek kolejności. Zaczynał się wymądrzać i już miał wrażenie, że bardzo się rozczaruje rezultatem tej kłótni.

Poczekał, patrząc na nich spode łba, aż zejdą korytarzem w kierunku wyjścia. Szeregowiec odszedł ostatni, a pot błyszczał na jego wysokim czole, kiedy zasalutował. Cody odwzajemnił salut tak zwięźle, jak to było możliwe, a szeregowy pozwolił zamknąć się windzie na końcu korytarza.

Jeśli to był ten poziom dyscypliny, którego mógł się spodziewać po buncie Crysa i innych, to wszyscy mieli kłopoty. To po prostu nie miało sensu. Cody wziął głęboki oddech i wypuścił go ustami. Crys był lojalny, tak samo jak reszta żołnierzy, która zdała się za nim pójść. Kiedy [zdrajca] się dowie, to wpadnie w szał właściwy [Zdrajcom], co oznaczało, że Obi-Wan będzie przez przynajmniej tydzień rozprawiał niczym coruscański debiutant na swojej pierwszej orgii, a potem, kiedy będą ich namierzać, Cody będzie mógł mu nocami rozmasowywać z mięśni pleców węzły rozmiarów mynocka. Poprawił uchwyt na hełmie i kopnął pochodnię jeszcze dalej od drzwi. W porządku, nie byłoby tak źle.

Spojrzał w górę na kamerę w suficie, pociągnął nosem i wpisał kod blokady, upewniając się, że zasłania widok łokciem. Dostęp do drzwi Obi-Wana miało może cztery lub pięć osób w całej galaktyce i nawet jeśli spieprzało się wszystko, to nie miało się zmienić. Drzwi otworzyły się z trzeszczącym syczeniem; ci idioci musieli coś ruszyć w samej matrycy przetwarzającej. Mieli szczęście, że nie uruchomili alarmu pokładowego i nie wywołali protokołu awaryjnego zamknięcia się całej sekcji. Pieprzeni amatorzy. Cody wywrócił oczami i potarł skroń wolną ręką. Wszedł do środka i drzwi zamknęły się za nim.

Cody westchnął. Czuł zapach resztek zimnej kaf w dystrybutorze. Przeciągnął się trochę; to bolały go plecy, to głowa. Może to kwestia większej wolnej przestrzeni, ale Cody zawsze czuł się lepiej w pokoju Obi-Wana niż w swoim; oddychało mu się nieco swobodniej, nawet jeśli te powietrze nie było dla niego. Zmarszczył czoło. Pokój był czysty, rzecz jasna, miał być, ale coś było nie tak. Sprawiał wrażenie pustego.

Nie mieli dużo czasu, by spędzić razem noc; [Zdrajcy], tak jak klony, nie powinni się do czegokolwiek przywiązywać, ale Cody i tak znał koję Obi-Wana lepiej od swojej. Pokój służył jego [zdrajcy] za nieoficjalne biuro i warsztat, zaplanowali tutaj więcej szturmów, niż w mesie przy mostku. Powiesił hełm na haku przy drzwiach i wpisał kod, odgradzając się tym samym od reszty statku.

Podszedł do szafy, rozpinając zatrzaski prawej rękawicy i otworzył prawe drzwi. Skręciło mu się w żołądku, ścisnęło go w gardle. Zakaszlał, krztusząc się ostrym, gorzkim posmakiem w ustach. Była tam zapasowa tunika i szata Obi-Wana, tak jak powinny być, obok pustych, włożonych tam półek. Jako [Zdrajca], Obi-Wan cenił sobie przestrzeń, która wyglądała bardziej jak pokój hotelowy niż jak kwatera oficera na własnym okręcie flagowym. Miał prawdziwe łóżko – przykręcone do podłogi, ale to nie była prycza – tak samo jak prywatny odświeżacz, biurko, a nawet aneks kuchenny, który zbierał kurz, chyba że Cody coś w nim gotował. Cody rozpiął drugą rękawicę, trochę za szybko pociągając za mocowania rękawiczki pod nią i zahaczając palcami o durastalowe stawy. _Kark_. Uwolnił rękę i odłożył rękawice na półki. Drżały mu opuszki palców; potarł je o siebie, próbując je trochę rozgrzać. Spojrzał w kierunku aneksu kuchennego. Jego [zdrajca] lubił myśleć, że wszyscy mogli żyć kaf i racjami żywnościowymi, ale Cody zjadł tyle prawdziwego jedzenia na urlopie, że widział różnicę między tym a dobrym posiłkiem. A poza tym, to było... przyjemne, zrobić czasem coś nieszkodliwego, tylko dlatego, że chciał to zrobić.

Pociągnął znowu nosem i otarł kciukiem pod nosem, marszcząc go, kiedy wyczuł nagły zapach krwi. Może podrapał go luźny drut wystający z hełmu? Szturm nie poszedł gładko; Separańcy mieli za dużą przewagę, by nie być pieprzonym wrzodem na dupie, a kiedy wierzchowiec Obi-Wana został zestrzelony...

Ból eksplodował mu na wskroś twarzy i ryknął w klatce piersiowej. Usłyszał swój jęk, kiedy starał się wyrwać z jego uchwytu, przyciskając prawą rękę do czoła i szarpiąc za kirys lewą. To było jak błyskawica we krwi, jak potrząsany łańcuch rażący zakończenia nerwowe. Cody zatoczył się i upadł na ich łóżko, odbijając się od cienkiego materaca. Z gardła wyrwał mu się zdławiony chichot, kiedy wtulił twarz w kłębowisko koca i pościeli. Obi-Wan nienawidził, kiedy Cody siadał na łóżku w zbroi; ale będzie miał kłopoty.

Nie, nie będzie miał. Czerwone światła padały na zamknięte powieki Cody'ego. Skrzywił się. Nie, miałby kłopoty, bo byli pieprzoną parą smarkaczy, jeśli chodziło o rzeczy, które były ich własnością. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że [Zdrajcy] nie mieli mieć rzeczy, a klony nie miały żyć wystarczająco długo, by je zdobyć i... I... 

Miał wrażenie, że jego twarz jest zbyt duża, gorąca od bólu. Przekręcił głowę na bok w poduszkę Obi-Wana, usłyszał trzaśnięcie w karku. Zacisnął ręce na kocu, zrobił wdech i potem wydech. Skupił się, próbując znaleźć te cholerstwo, o którym zawsze mówił Obi-Wan, te światło w centrum Cody'ego. Ból ustępował powoli, wycofując się na tyle, by mógł rozluźnić uchwyt i usiąść.

– Pokój, światła do połowy jasności.

Otworzył wolno oczy. W pustym pokoju było tak jasno, jak podczas coruscańskiego zmierzchu. Nie było naprawdę ciemno, to był raczej standard dla każdego miejsca ustawianego według preferencji Obi-Wana. Jego wzrok rozmył się, ten czarny filtr znów czaił się na krawędziach pola widzenia i poczekał, aż się do niego przyzwyczaił. Rozejrzał się i spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale jego mięśnie były zbyt zesztywniałe. Na biurku Obi-Wan rozłożył na ręczniku swój otwarty zestaw do miecza świetlnego i narzędzia do zapasowego blastera Cody'ego. Leżały na losowych flimsowych raportach i tabletach z danymi; prawdopodobnie poprzedniej nocy znowu zwędził szczypce medyczne. Nieważne, jak lekkim snem spał Cody, nigdy nie udawało mu się obudzić przed Obi-Wanem. Zawsze budził się i widywał go dłubiącego w swoim cholernym mieczu świetlnym. Jeśli to nie była próba wyciągnięcia z baterii jeszcze trochę czasu pracy, wtedy rozkładał Mocą całą rzecz na części i opowiadał okropne żarty o „polerowaniu kryształów” tak, jakby podtekst seksualny miał dać baterii więcej zasilania. Pewnego dnia przypali sobie brwi i wtedy Rex będzie wisiał Cody'emu dwadzieścia cho-marrów. Cody zachichotał, chociaż w gardle czuł żwir i znowu pachniało mu krwią. Pociągnął nosem i poczuł, jak coś wypływa mu z nosa. Otarł go i spojrzał na wierzch dłoni. Zobaczył cienką strużkę krwi wzdłuż kłykci. 

Pochylił głowę do przodu, ściskając nos ręką, ale to było wszystko. Cody przeciągnął dłońmi w dół czoła i przycisnął je do brwi. Czuł piasek pod powiekami, jakby stał w kurzawie. Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak z filtracją w jego zbroi. Opuścił ręce na kolana i wstał z jękiem, wbijając pięty w podłogę dla równowagi.

Nigdy nie miał aż takiego kaca bitewnego, który tak by mu skopał dupę. Mniejsza z wygraniem nagrody „Najgorszy Ból Głowy Wojny”, wystarczyłby mu Obi-Wan... Zmarszczył czoło, a potem przełknął ślinę. Wystarczyłby mu Obi-Wan... Kurwa, naprawdę potrzebował tych tabletek. Był przyzwyczajony do znoszenia ran i bólu podczas walki, zwłaszcza jeśli [zdrajca] go potrzebował, ale coś było nie tak. Nie mógłby zignorować odniesienia takich obrażeń, które go teraz tak rozkładały.

Wszedł do odświeżacza z zamkniętymi oczami. Kiedy włączyło się automatyczne oświetlenie, wystawił rękę, znajdując bok apteczki. Odnalazł kciukiem przycisk zamka i zmrużył oczy, kiedy lustrzana powierzchnia zwinęła się do góry. Mocy niech będą dzięki za [Zdrajców], którzy nienawidzili chodzić do medyków tak bardzo, jak on. Obi-Wan miał taki zapas bandaży, bacty i leków przeciwbólowych, że skłoniłby Riveta, ich jedynego medyka z certyfikatem [Zdrajców], do drobnej kradzieży. Złapał cylinder Pexerecy, odkręcił zakrętkę i wytrząsnął dwie tabletki na lewą dłoń. Wrzucił je sobie do ust i połknął; zadrżał, kiedy przeszły mu przez gardło. To nigdy nie było przyjemne.

Zakręcił cylinder i odłożył go na półkę apteczki. Popatrzył na prysznic soniczny, a potem zerknął w dół na swoją osmaloną zbroję. Chronometr na ścianie twierdził, że minęło trzydzieści minut, odkąd wycofała się pierwsza grupa szturmowa, ale Dispatch nie zameldował, że ich patrole myśliwców natknęły się na próbującego uciec z planety Obi-Wana. Doprowadzi się do porządku, kiedy wrócą i po tym, jak okręt skoczy do miejsca spotkania. Dotknął przycisku szafki i odwrócił wzrok, przesuwając językiem po zębach, podczas gdy przód szafki zjechał na swoje miejsce. Może użyje szczoteczki Obi-Wana za karę, że odszedł.

Podniósł wzrok i zakołysał się na piętach. – Ja pierdolę.

Jego oczy krwawiły, jego twardówkę otaczały drobne, czerwone rozgałęzienia. Białko prawego oka zalało się krwią. Nachylił się do lustra. Zagięcia blizny wyróżniały się ciemnym korkociągiem wzdłuż lewej połowy twarzy. Jego brązowa skóra poszarzała wszędzie tam, gdzie nie była upstrzona popękanymi naczynkami, a jego szczęka drżała z napięcia – jak długo ją zaciskał? Nie pamiętał. Krótka, zmatowiała, czarna szczecina włosów przylegała mu do głowy. Pod oczami i na policzkach miał ślady zaschniętego brudu. W nosie zakrzepła mu krew. Nic dziwnego, że czuł się jak półtorakilogramowy worek paszy dla banth, wyglądał jak śniadanie padlinożercy.

Cody wycofał się z łazienki. Czuł, jak żołądek mu się wywraca przy poruszaniu. Może jednak powinien udać się do medyków, skan całego ciała brzmiał jak dobry pomysł. On – gdyby – pamiętałby blaszaka, który tak strzelił i wyrządził tyle szkód, i skoro nie przypominał sobie, żeby odniósł żadną ranę, w takim razie jedynym wyjaśnieniem było coś biologicznego. Nie był stary – może był stary jak na klona, ale to tylko oznaczało, że był tak cholernie dobry – ale pulsujący, sięgający kości ból ciała, a także sposób, w jaki jego gardło bolało, jakby krzyczał aż do zachrypnięcia, i na Moc, jego _oczy_... To nie było normalne. 

Odwrócił się do biurka. To mogła być broń biologiczna; Separańcy głównie używali na polu droidów, a oni sami zmierzyli się już przedtem z bioterrorystami. Zabrał szczypce medyczne ze skrzynki narzędziowej Obi-Wana i zamknął jej pokrywę. Zawinął jego narzędzia w ręcznik i położył dłoń na niechlujnej stercie flimsów. To może dlatego Crys uciekł z innymi, może jego [zdrajca] rozkazał im śledzić w nadprzestrzeni nosiciela epidemii. Zmrużył oczy. Światła zgaszone do połowy gówno mu pomagały, ale tabletki jeszcze nie zaczęły działać. Jego głowa zaczynała mu urządzać przed twarzą pokaz świetlny. Przekartkował stertę, odsuwając schematy miecza świetlnego i inwentarze zbrojowni, by dotrzeć do następnej warstwy wiadomości. Gdyby Kompania Duch została poinformowana o rozkazach [zdrajcy] spoza obszaru operacji, to by znaczyło, że najprawdopodobniej pojawią się na miejscu spotkania. To musiało być to, to było sensowne. Obi–Wan nigdy nie lubił rozdzielać batalionu na więcej niż jedną bitwę, chyba że mógł się wtedy przydać. I teraz kiedy był [poszukiwany za zdradę Republiki], by zostać [zabity bez ostrzeżenia] z [rozkazu Najwyższego Kanclerza], to wtedy...

Kawałek flimsu leżał pognieciony się w jego dłoni. Kropla krwi skapnęła mu na kciuk. Pociągnął nosem i stanął na baczność.

Nie. To nie było... Tego nie pomyślał. Obi-Wan był [zdrajcą], był [zdra–]nerałem Cody'ego, nie pieprzoną kupą gówna jak Krell albo, _mir'osik_ , politycznym szkodnikiem. Na Moc, on był [Zdrajcą], i niech szlag trafi Skywalkera, nie było nikogo bardziej lojalnego od niego. Obi-Wan Kenobi _nigdy by tego nie zrobił_.

Zacisnął zęby i oparł się o biurko. Coś było nie tak. Obi-Wan Kenobi był [zdrajcą]. Obi-Wan Kenobi był [Zdrajcą]. Kładł się późno spać i za wcześnie wstawał. Używał swoich [plugawych sztuczek] do... do wyjęcia swoich ubrań z szafy, kiedy mu się nie chciało po nie pójść. Był kochającym Moc, wyszczekanym, zadowolonym z siebie draniem o rękach, które przydałyby się bardziej jakiemuś piratowi. Cody ściągnął brwi i zamknął oczy, kiedy pokój zaczął się robić zbyt jasny. Nozdrza Cody'ego drgnęły, coś ciepłego spłynęło mu na górną wargę. Wstrząsnął nim dreszcz, wzdrygnął się i wziął się w garść. Obi–Wan był jego ge[draj]ne[cą]rałem, który krwawił razem z nim i razem z nim nosił żałobę na światach, których Cody nie umiał – nie umiał ich wszystkich spamiętać. Był Mis[rajcą] ze Świątyni na Coruscant do [zabicia bez ostrzeżenia] – _Nie_.

Ugięły się pod nim kolana; zbroja skrzypnęła, kiedy zdążył się podeprzeć jedną ręką o blat. Osunął się na krzesło z kompletu i przycisnął całą lewą dłoń do głowy. Czoło pulsowało, skóra pod krótkimi włosami była wystarczająco gorąca, by grzać opuszki palców. Chwycił prawą ręką ręcznik, mgliście rejestrując łoskot wypadających z zawiniątka narzędzi do jego blastera i przyłożył go do nosa, przechylając głowę do przodu.

[Rozkaz 66] został wydany i go wykonał, bo to właśnie robił dobry żołnierz. Nawet [Zdra–], ten [Zdraj–] nawet _Obi-Wan_ wyznawał zasady tej swojej... cholernej [nikczemnej konspiracji]. Cody uderzył lewą pięścią o blat i podniósł ją znów do głowy, wbijając knykcie w miejsce za uchem. Do kurwy _nędzy_.

Nabrał i wypuścił powietrze parę razy, walcząc z tym, co podchodziło mu do gardła i spróbował wyobrazić sobie siebie rozkazującego działku AT-TE zestrzelić Obi–Wana. Zrobił to, pamiętał to. Widział Obi-Wana i jego varactyla spadających w wodę, widział otaczający ich gruz, ale nie było dźwięku. Stał w sercu naziemnego szturmu obok broni zdolnej do wysadzenia budynku wysokiego na sześć klików i nie słyszał niczego.

Pamiętał, jak pomyślał, że trudniej byłoby zabić Obi-Wana, gdyby wciąż miał swój miecz świetlny.

Cody zakrztusił się, podnosząc ramiona aż do uszu. Przycisnął mocno ręcznik do zaciśniętych warg i oddychał, i oddychał, i oddychał, aż udało mu się przełknąć żółć, która zalała mu usta. Obi-Wan Kenobi był [niebezpiecznym zbiegiem] i to był błąd. To musiało być... jakieś domyślne cholerstwo w jego DNA. Może klony naprawdę nie miały dożyć jego wieku; może właśnie dlatego nie słyszał nic od Reksa od miesięcy, i dlatego Nero mamrotał do siebie w Medycznym, i dlatego Crys urządził sobie strzelaninę. Każdy z nich w końcu przestawał funkcjonować.

Obi-Wan musiał wiedzieć, w momencie, gdy Cody już wiedział – a może Obi-Wan wiedział jeszcze przedtem. Z ostatniego spotkania ze swoją cholerną [konspiracją] wrócił w złym humorze, który próbował ukryć, ucząc nowych z mostka nal–huttańskich zasad sabaka. Później tej nocy usiadł na nim okrakiem w połowie zdawania sprawozdania i całował go do utraty tchu. Musiał być w tym jakiś plan, Cody musiał po prostu się dostosować.

Otworzył ostrożnie oczy, najpierw lewe, a potem prawe. Pusty ekran na ścianie mrugał w lewym rogu. Cody nacisnął przycisk przekazywania tylko audio i odsunął ręcznik od twarzy.

– Tak?

Komlink zadźwięczał i ekran zalał błękit z podskakującą zieloną linią na środku. Cody zamknął znów oczy.

– Tu sierżant Moti, panie komandorze. Dispatch ściągnął lotników z powrotem. Widzieli statek generała Grievousa wychodzący z atmosfery, ale było za późno, by go złapać, bo włączył hipernapęd. Paredes zgłasza minimalne ofiary i mało oporu. Wygląda na to, że Separańcy wycofali się z Utan od razu po tym, jak urwał im się kontakt z miastem Pau. Czy rozkaz 212.3 ma wciąż zielone światło, sir?

Cody przełknął ślinę, ruszając szczęką, aż usłyszał dźwięk pęknięcia. – Wyrażam zgodę, sierżancie – powiedział. – Wykonać skok w nadprzestrzeń.

– Tak jest, sir.

Komlink umilkł i Cody oparł głowę na rękach. Wytarł spód nosa ręcznikiem. Crys upewniłby się, że będą mogli powstrzymać cokolwiek, co wpływało na Dwieście Dwunasty, nieważne, czy to był wirus, czy narkotyk, czy Cody'emu po prostu kończył się czas. Musiał tylko dotrzeć _Czujnością_ do Obi-Wana i przyłączyć się do Kompanii Duch.

Tak dobrze byłoby go znowu zobaczyć.


	2. Chapter 2

Pozwolił sobie myśleć o tym tylko przez chwilę, ale miał wrażenie, że stanie na mostku i wpatrywanie się w próżnię kosmosu przed nim jest trochę jak sen, który już kiedyś śnił. Czuł te same dreszcze w górę i wzdłuż kręgosłupa, ten sam czający się niepokój. Cody odszedł o parę kroków od załogi mostka i splótł za plecami ręce w rękawicach. Odsunął się na bok, automatycznie obracając się w lewo i poprawił się. Nie było nikogo, komu mógłby zrobić miejsce. Oddychał głęboko, licząc wdechy i upewnił się, że jego twarz ma tak spokojny wyraz, jak można było tego po nim oczekiwać.

Nikogo tu nie było. Cody zamknął oczy i zobaczył wystrzał z AT-TE.

– Jesteś pewny, że masz poprawne współrzędne? – spytał, otwierając oczy i zerkając przez ramię.

Zabulgotało mu w żołądku; skrzywił się. Naszprycował się zawartością apteczki Obi-Wana wystarczająco, by móc chodzić i widzieć bez bólu, ale nie był pewien, czy powinno się mieszać Pexerecę z Basscoghiem. Mimo wszystko było warto. Prysznic i czysta zbroja tylko trochę pomagały przypomnieć żołnierzom, że wciąż ktoś tu dowodził, odkąd – skoro był tu tylko Cody.

– Tak, sir – powiedział Moti. Wszedł po kilku stopniach schodów prowadzących z Technicznego na pokład dowodzenia. – Sprawdziliśmy dwukrotnie.

Moti przestąpił z nogi na nogę na metalowym pokładzie; nabył całkiem sporo tików nerwowych, odkąd Cody widział go po raz ostatni w mesie oficerskiej, zanim [Zdraj–], zanim Dwieście Dwunasty wylądował na Utapau. Wyglądało na to, że żaden klon na mostku nie potrafił ustać w miejscu. Cody obejrzał się przez ramię wystarczająco, by zobaczyć, jak ręce Motiego zaciskają się w pięści przed brzuchem; zaciskają się, rozluźniają, i tak w kółko.

– Oczywiście – burknął Cody.

Odwrócił się z powrotem do iluminatora i wsłuchał się w szum dochodzący z otaczających pokład dowodzenia pomieszczeń technicznych. Zazwyczaj go uspokajał; Gwiezdny Niszczyciel był zbyt zaawansowany, by nie mieć grodzi blokujących hałas maszyn, ale tłumiły również wszystkie inne odgłosy życia na pokładzie. Cody wolał miejsca, w których skupiali się ludzie - kantynę albo świetlicę. Dziś miało miejsce zbyt wiele potknięć – słyszał urywane przekleństwa, kiedy nawigator upuszczał rysik albo jąkanie, którego tam wczoraj nie było.

Coś poszło bardzo nie tak. Wypełniali plan [zdrajcy], _sam_ dopadł Grievousa i zajął planetę, w międzyczasie użerając się z chaosem, który wywołała [legalna egzekucja Zdraj–] ... który wywołało _usunięcie_ [tego, który zdradził]... Och, do jasnej cholery. Co było nie tak z jego głową? Za każdym razem, kiedy próbował uformować sensowną myśl, pojawiała się inna sensowna myśl, ale taka... przykra.

Zwalczył w sobie dreszcz. Ten żołnierz, o którym mówił Rex, ten z Rishi, on tak samo bełkotał, zanim go załatwili, nie? Bo zwariował. Cody przełknął z trudem i uścisnął dwoma palcami nos u nasady.

– Nic panu nie jest, sir? – spytał Moti. – Pańskie oczy...

Cody opuścił dłoń wzdłuż ciała i wyprostował się. – Spróbuj stanąć obok AT-TE przy wystrzale – powiedział szybko. Odchrząknął. – Nawet zbroja Katarna tego nie wytłumi.

Moti wydał z siebie dźwięk pomiędzy chichotem a czknięciem. – Nie, dziękuję, sir. Zostawię to piechocie.

Cody schował podbródek w ryngrafie zbroi. – Cóż, ktoś musi tu siedzieć i wyciągać wnioski.

Moti znów czknął swoim chichotem, ale Cody zobaczył kątem oka, jak wciąż zaciska i rozluźnia pięści. Moti stanął u prawego boku Cody'ego i Cody obrócił się, by stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. Wysoki, szary kołnierzyk jego munduru był poplamiony od potu, a wzdłuż linii włosów miał zaschnięte, słone ślady.

– Któryś z naszych się odezwał z planety? – zapytał Cody. Splótł znów ręce za plecami. Wciąż mieli robotę do wykonania, bracia wciąż walczyli na Utapau; musiał panować nad sobą, aż go zwolnią ze służby. – Coś z dowództwa?

Moti potrząsnął głową. – Drużyny zgłaszają, że napotykają jeszcze mniej oporu w drodze na przedmieścia Utan, panie komandorze. Drużyna Nerio znalazła magazyn pełen rozładowanych droidek i doświadczyła nieprzekonującej próby sabotażu generatorów oczyszczalni ścieków, ale najwięcej akcji wydarzyło się na ścianach, zanim przerwaliśmy blokadę. To najgorsza rzecz, sir. Jeden statek zdołał uciec, a potem góra dwa albo trzy inne opuściły powierzchnię, ale załatwili je nasi kanonierzy.

– A co z oddziałem z Pięćset Jedynki? Wciąż przeczesują Hangar 10?

– Jeden z ich medyków zmienił go w ambulatorium, sir. Załadowaliśmy większość z nich, zanim skoczyliśmy do miejsca spotkania.

Ręce Motiego zwinęły się w pięści i zacisnęły tak mocno, że jego knykcie pobielały. – Sir – powiedział cicho, nachylając się do Cody'ego. – Kontakt z dowództwem urwał się w chwili, gdy – w chwili, gdy wydano nam nowe rozkazy, ale trzydzieści minut temu zaczęły napływać raporty z innych batalionów. Przekierowałem je do terminala mesy oficerskiej.

Cody zmarszczył brwi i wyjrzał przez iluminator. – Po co?

Moti przełknął ślinę. – Nie chciałem ich przetransmitować przez główny terminal komunikacyjny, panie komandorze. Chyba powinien je pan zobaczyć, zanim plotka się rozniesie.

Cody uniósł brwi i wyprostował się. – W porządku – powiedział.

Odwrócił się na prawej pięcie i ruszył korytarzem z Motim u boku. Widział, jak kilku członków załogi zerknęło na niego przelotnie, kiedy przechodził. W powietrzu unosił się nerwowy chłód; tam, gdzie szedł Cody, rozmowy robiły się wyraźnie głośniejsze.

– Drużyny chcą wiedzieć, czy powinny utrzymać pozycje czy przedrzeć się przez pozostałe miasta planety – rzekł Moti, łapiąc datapad, który rzucił mu jeden z klonów-techników. Nachylił go tak, by Cody mógł widzieć i szli dalej. – Drużyna Parjai zebrała tamtejszych dowódców w Hangarze 10 i dołączyła do reszty oddziału z Pięćset Pierwszego.

– Wydawało mi, że mówiłeś, że weszli na pokład, zanim skoczyliśmy – powiedział Cody, biorąc datapad. Zabrał drugą ręką hełm z sektora taktycznego i założył go. Pobieżnie przejrzał sprawozdania z pola i kiwnął do siebie głową. Barlex był jak zwykle bardzo skutecznym draniem.

– Weszli tylko ranni i ich personel medyczny – powiedział Moti. – Pracują z Rivetem i, yyy, Sir?

Cody zatrzymał się tuż przed drzwiami mesy. – Tak?

– Chodzi o porucznika Nero, sir. Nie żyje.

Cody opuścił rękę z datapadem. Znowu zaczynała boleć go szczęka. – Co? Kiedy zmarł?

Moti przełknął z trudem ślinę, nabrał powietrza i zagryzł na chwilę wargę. – Tuż przed tym, jak wyszliśmy z nadprzestrzeni, sir – powiedział, pochylając głowę i nachylił się do niego. – Chciałem się upewnić, że ma pan pełny raport, zanim panu powiem. Kiedy rannych wysłano do Medycznego, droidy MD prawie natychmiast się nimi zajęły i od, yyy, [egzekucji] [zdrajczyni] Tan-Oshi, wie pan, system zabezpieczeń statku otworzył śluzę tam, gdzie przebywał jej [Zdrajca]–

– Anthonjo – powiedział Cody. Te imię zmieniło mu się w lód na języku.

Moti pokiwał drżąco głową. Podniósł trochę bezradnie dłonie do połowy. – Było za mało medyków, a on po prostu... Nero nie doczekał pomocy, sir.

Głowa Cody'ego pulsowała. Zwalczył w sobie chęć zakrycia twarzy rękami i przycisnął mocno język do podniebienia. Tan-Oshi nie żyła? Była ich jedyną Uzdrowicielką [Zdrajczynią], a jej [Zdrajca] nie był–nie był nawet pełnoletni. Żołnierze nie mogli tak po prostu [dokonać legalnej egzekucji] swojej Uzdrowicielki w środku wielkiej bitwy. Zwłaszcza z dodatkowym chaosem, które wywołała [legalna egze–] atak na– [zabi–] usunięcie ich własnego [zdrajcy]. Moti kaszlnął. Cody wyprostował się bardziej i otrząsnął swój mózg z otępienia. Moti mu się przyglądał. Jakiś drobny defekt w komorach klonowania sprawił, że miał szerzej rozstawione oczy od większości z nich – zasługa bycia długotrwale zmuszonym do przyspieszonego wzrostu, przypuszczał zawsze Cody. Dlatego wszyscy mieli rozstępy w jakichś miejscach lub części ciała, które odbiegały rozmiarem od wzoru. Cody dostrzegł początki zaczerwienień w twardówce Motiego.

– Przykro mi, sierżancie – powiedział Cody. Przełożywszy datapad do prawej ręki, położył lewą na ramieniu Motiego i uścisnął. – Porucznik był dobrym człowiekiem i świetnym pilotem.

Obi-Wan byłby przybity, gdyby–kiedy się o tym dowie. Nero był jednym z klonów, którzy czasem chodzili z nim na lekcje medytacji na postojach między gwiezdnymi systemami. Twierdził, że skupienie poprawiało jego umiejętności nawigacyjne. Nawet wytatuował sobie na prawej ręce skrzydlaty symbol [zdrajców] w wyrazie wdzięczności.

– Byliśmy z tej samej partii – powiedział Moti. Jego barki drżały, Cody czuł to nawet przez swoją rękawicę. – To był zaszczyt.

Cody zdjął rękę z ramienia Motiego i opuścił ją. – Rozumiem, sierżancie – powiedział. – Potrzebuję twojego dowództwa aż do przybycia naszych uzupełnień.

Moti skinął głową. – Nie zawiodę pana, sir – powiedział.

Cody odwzajemnił kiwnięcie głową i odwrócił się. Podniósł rękę i wbił pierwszą cyfrę kodu dostępu.

– Sir? – odezwał się za nim Moti i czknął swoim chichotem.

Cody odwrócił się do niego. – Tak?

– Sir, chciałem pana zapytać o... – Urwał, oblizał usta i pokręcił raz głową. – W kantynie przed walką, paru żołnierzy z Pięćset Pierwszego rozmawiało o bracie, który zmarł tam, na Coruscant. Powiedzieli, że zdezerterował, bo Kaminoanie zrobili nam coś, zanim nas przydzielono na front. Że włożyli...

– Nigdy nie słuchaj plotek, sierżancie. – Cody przerwał mu, przecinając wolną ręką powietrze między nimi. – Chcesz przeżyć tę wojnę, to się nie wychylaj i słuchaj rozkazów. To się tyczy każdego żołnierza i technika w tym batalionie.

Moti stanął na baczność. – Tak jest, sir – powiedział.

Cody odwrócił się do keypada i wbił resztę kodu. – Skanuj dalej w poszukiwaniu zbliżających się statków – powiedział, kiedy otworzyły się drzwi i przestąpił przez próg. – Jeśli cokolwiek się zmieni, natychmiast mi o tym zamelduj.

Zamykające się drzwi zagłuszyły odpowiedź Motiego.

Cody zdjął hełm i przycisnął rękę do twarzy. Cała ta operacja zmieniała się w pieprzoną kupę gówna szybciej niż kloaka Trandoshanina. Wymyślny stół do spotkań w mesie lśnił blaskiem zawieszonych nad jego głową lumapanelów. Cody skręcił jasność do przyjemniejszego dla oczu półmroku i rzucił datapad na stół; trafił w srebrny, metalowy holoprojektor wznoszący się na środku. Przyciągnął sobie krzesło do najbliższego terminala dostępu i usiadł, kładąc swój hełm na kolanie. Niech to Moc weźmie, jak on powie Obi-Wanowi o śmierci Tan-Oshi i Anthonjo?

Podczas gdy terminal się włączał, Cody przesunął kciukiem po płytce identyfikacyjnej zbroi i potarł czoło prawą ręką. Dotknął mrugającej ikonki raportu i obrócił wskaźnik, by pokazywał na nowe, obrysowane błękitem powiadomienia pliki. Kiedy urządzenie przetwarzało, dotknął ustawień ekranu i obniżył jasność o jedną trzecią. Znowu zaczynały go swędzieć oczy.

Ekran zamrugał i raporty się załadowały. Ruchy wojsk, przegląd zmian w całej Wielkiej Armii Republiki, propozycje kursów edukacyjnych, powiadomienia o nadchodzącej konserwacji - nic, co by zasługiwało na jakąkolwiek dyskrecję - chyba, że Moti myślał, że nowy rozpraszacz ciepła do karabinu DC marki BlasTech popchnie cały Dwieście Dwunasty do buntu. Zmarszczył brwi i nachylił się do przodu na lewym łokciu. Oparł brodę na pięści. Raporty z pola bitwy wyświetliły się, jak zwykle zaczynając się od list ofiar.

Cody powoli usiadł wygodniej na krześle i przesunął rękę znad ekranu do keypada. Przeskanował raport po raporcie; każdy [Zdrajca] w Wielkiej Armii Republiki stał się celem ataku. Rozpoznawał część miejsc – część imion – z innych raportów: Mygeeto, Cato Neimoidia, Kashyyyk, New Plympto. Listy ofiar ciągnęły się tysiącami, było ich nawet więcej niż zazwyczaj - na polach bitwy, na pokładach flagowców i na szpitalnych stacjach kosmicznych. Cała eskadra treningowa [stracona] w przestrzeni kosmicznej Środkowych Rubieży. Nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek widział tak wiele nazwisk [Zdrajców], którzy zginęli bez wymienionych linijkę niżej imion swoich komandorów. Mieli umierać razem. Potarł czoło, śledząc palcami zagięcie swojej najwyżej położonej blizny.

Kurwa, to była prawda. Wciąż funkcjonował, jak trzeba. Wypełnił [Rozkaz 66], to było konieczne, ale co oni mogli planować? Wziął szybki wdech ustami i odsunął rękę od twarzy. _Zakres_ tej rze– [spisku przeciwko Republice] był niewyobrażalny. [Zdrajcy] mieli swoje problemy – słyszał Obi-Wana „wypuszczającego swoją wściekłość w Moc” o jeden raz za dużo, by myśleć co innego – ale [nie] byli lojalni. Ten drań Krell był [tylko początkiem]. Cody uderzył otwartą dłonią w klawiaturę i ekran cofnął się o dwa raporty z Felucii, a potem przeskoczył i zatrzymał się na raportach ze Światów Jądra. Pojawiła się ikonka „proszę czekać”.

 _Kark_. Chodził w kółko i nie mógł sobie na pozwolić na takie zamieszanie; Dwieście Dwunasty wciąż prowadził cholerną _wojnę_. Cody'emu strzeliło w szczęce. Do wieczora zetrze sobie zęby na proch, jeśli nie weźmie się w garść.

Obi-Wana tu nie było, ale był Cody. Wciąż miał robotę do wykonania. Ikonka czekania zniknęła i na ekranie otworzył się raport z Coruscant. Jeśli Obi-Wan uciekał od–od niego, to istniało tylko jedno miejsce, do którego mógł się udać: gdziekolwiek tam, gdzie Pięćset Pierwszy stacjonował ze [zdrajcą] Skywalkerem. Większość ich sił była na Coruscant. Kiedy szukałeś jednego [Zdrajcy], powinieneś szukać tam, gdzie był drugi.

Cody podniósł rękę, dotknął ekranu i przewinął listę drżącym palcem. Raport Pięćset Pierwszego wyglądał tak, jak wyglądały wszystkie inne raporty z WAR; z tą różnicą, że ten zdawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, zaczynając się od samej Rady. Appo zrównał Świątynię z ziemią.

Drżący spokój przeniknął go aż do kości. Przeskanował wzrokiem nieuszeregowaną w żaden sposób listę. Wyglądało to tak, jakby żołnierz-klon i [Zdrajca] zostawali spisani tam, gdzie ich znaleziono. Nie rozpoznawał wielu imion, ale ich ciężar i tak go przygniótł, kiedy przeszukiwał stronę po stronie. Powietrze ciążyło mu w płucach i oddychał tylko z przyzwyczajenia. On miewał takie sny. Obi-Wan budził się, mamrocząc coś o ogniu i żółtych oczach w ciemności, ale Cody zawsze budził się przekonany, że jest sam, zmarznięty, tonący w listach ofiar.

Potrząsnął sztywno głową. Tego rodzaju sny przychodziły wraz z byciem dowódcą; ceną za wysyłanie żołnierzy na bitwę było przerażenie, że się mógł mylić. To, że ten żołnierz – jak on miał na imię? – z Pięćset Pierwszego o nich bełkotał, jeszcze nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Nie mógł się mylić. [Rozkaz 66] przybył od samego Kanclerza i każdy go wysłuchał. Cody poczuł, jak serce drży mu w klatce piersiowej. Obi-Wan musiał być zdrajcą, ale on _nie mógłby nim być_. Ich ludzie umierali za niego setkami, a Cody widział, jak Obi-Wan leczył żołnierzy, aż tracił przytomność. A ich własny... czymkolwiek on był, ich sytuacja... nie, nie, to nie miało sensu. Bolało go znowu czoło, zbyt jasne światło. Cody skupił się.

Pomimo tego, jak bardzo Obi-Wan nienawidził wojny, był lo–był lojalny Republice i był [Zdrajcą]–taktykiem, nie był głupi. Obi-Wan coś miał, jakiś artefakt, z którym pracował w wolnych chwilach, coś do pokazania [konspiracji] o ich własnej liczebności. [Zdrajcy] byli–było ich wystarczająco, by udał im się zamach stanu, ale niewystarczająco, by utrzymać się u władzy. A Cody widział spojrzenia, kiedy lądowali na Światach Jądra, czasem nawet na Środkowych Rubieżach. [Zdrajców] wykorzystywano, ufano im, ale ich nie kochano; rodzice ściskali rączki swoich dzieci trochę za mocno, kiedy przechodzili. Czasami urzędnicy oddychali z widoczną ulgą, kiedy [Zdrajcy] podawali swoim komandorom logistyczne współrzędne. Sami nie mogliby obalić Republiki, a Separatyści nie byli w stanie dochować tajemnicy dłużej, niż było to konieczne do wyemitowania ich holofilmu w wiadomościach; ich sojusz ze [Zdrajcami] byłby wykorzystany publicznie. Cody zmarszczył brwi.

Wszystkie [egzekucje] nastąpiły mniej więcej o tej samej godzinie: o 1400 czasu centralnego, kiedy Cody odebrał transmisję Kanclerza. Przyszła na jego holoprzekaźnik, nie zwykłymi kanałami. Przeszukiwał dalej listę, chociaż nie mógłby na niej znaleźć nazwiska Obi-Wana. Nikt nie zdążyłby dostać się z Utapau na Coruscant tak szybko, a co dopiero promem kosmicznym. Wciąż żył, Cody był tego pewien; prawie tak, jakby mógł go usłyszeć, gdyby się skoncentrował.

Delikatny, znajomy dotyk otarł się o jego umysł w ten sam sposób, w jaki Obi-Wan zapowiadał swoją obecność, zanim dzwonił do drzwi. Prawie czuł zapach jego luksusowego olejku do brody. (Obi-Wan zawsze udawał, że nie robił jego zapasów.) Prawie czuł ciężar jego rąk na swoich barkach, dotyk jego ust na swoim karku. Cody wstał, zamiatając ręką ekran komputera i wywracając z łomotem krzesło na podłogę. Ledwie usłyszał dźwięk spadającego na podłogę hełmu, kiedy dobył broni z paska, spojrzał na lufę i zaczął przeszukiwać pomieszczenie. Oddech syczał pomiędzy zaciśniętymi zębami. Przemknął w lewo i obszedł stół, upewniając się, że [zdrajcy] nie ma w ukryciu.

Pomieszczenie było puste. Cody był tu jedyną osobą, ale Obi-Wan był w pobliżu i [musiał go zabić]. Wrażenie obecności Obi-Wana zacisnęło się na jego umyśle tak, jakby ręce chwyciły jego głowę w skroniach, a potem sygnał zamigotał. Cody ponownie obszedł stół z prawą ręką zaciśniętą na kolbie blastera, a lewa ręka drżała mu za bardzo, by wymierzyć równo. Obi-Wan użył już przedtem Mocy, by go ostrzec, ale nigdy z takiej odległości. Odszedł daleko? [Gdzie się ukrywał?] Wrażenie obecności Obi-Wana wróciło do niego w postaci ledwie wyczuwalnego drgnięcia ciepła i smutku, które sprawiło, że całe ciało Cody'ego pokryło się zimnym potem, a potem Obi-Wan zniknął. Cody obrócił głowę według kierunku, z którego przyszło te uczucie; oczy rozszerzyły się na pustą, rozciągającą się przed nim połać szarego metalu. _Nie_.

Jak na autopilocie wycelował blasterem po kątach mesy; wreszcie przestały mu drżeć ręce, chociaż czuł się, jakby cała reszta została stratowana przez cholernego gundarka. Cody skupił się w sobie, by spowolnić oddech i zaczął liczyć swoje wydechy. Na pięćdziesiąty przekonał siebie do opuszczenia broni. Na dwusetny włożył blaster do kabury, zmusił się do odsunięcia od niego ręki i podniósł krzesło, które przewrócił.

Nawet się nie zawahał, po prostu wyciągnął blaster, chociaż wiedział, że pokój jest pusty. Stracił kontrolę. Obi-Wan to wyczuł, a Cody nawet nie poznał tego uczucia. Obi-Wan był smutny w jego umyśle; nie powinien być smutny.

Opadł z powrotem na krzesło i spojrzał na terminal. Czerwona kropka otoczona pierścieniem błękitu zabłysnęła obok jego prywatnego kodu komunikacji – miał przychodzącą zabezpieczoną transmisję. Raport z Coruscant zniknął na rzecz przekazu z Felucii od Trzysta Dwudziestego Siódmego Korpusu.

Bly i piątka innych klonów z jego drużyny miała status zaginionej w akcji. [Zdrajczyni] Secura nie znalazła się na liście.

Cody pociągnął w dół za kołnierzyk swojego stroju ochronnego, który nosił pod zbroją i potarł kciukiem skórę. Możliwe, że Secura żyła, tak samo jak Obi-Wan, ale teraz miał transmisję, którą musiał się zająć.

To musiał być Obi-Wan. Cody poczuł go tak samo jak przedtem, a kto inny byłby wystarczająco głupi, by _teraz_ próbować się z Codym skontaktować? Cody zerknął w dół na swoje spoczywające na kolanach ręce. Cóż, to by nie zadziałało. Gdyby odpowiedział na przekaz, prawdopodobnie skończyłby strzelając do terminalu, a wtedy pieprzony kwatermistrz obdarłby go żywcem ze skóry. Wyrwał mu się syczący chichot i splótł palce ze sobą. Czy to naprawdę miało jakieś znaczenie w tym momencie? Kwatermistrz byłby najbardziej przyziemną częścią jego całego cholernego dnia. Westchnął. Och, pieprzyć to.

Cody dotknął mrugającego światełka i holograficzne podium na środku stołu rozbłysnęło. projektor rozjaśnił się, Kiedy sygnał się połączył, projektor rozjaśnił się i wtedy pojawił się hologram chudego, urodzonego naturalnie technika w słuchawkach pod czapką. Cody przełknął ślinę i przycisnął pod stołem obie pięści do kirysu zbroi. Więc to nie Obi-Wan.

– _Czujność_. Zgłoś się, _Czujność_. Tu _Imperator_ WAR, odbiór? – zapytał tech...chyba sierżant.

– Tu _Czujność_ – powiedział Cody.

– Poczekaj na zabezpieczenie komunikacji – powiedział sierżant.

Cody zobaczył, jak hologram wpisuje coś poza widokiem i sierżant zniknął w wirze pikseli. Hologram uformował się jeszcze raz, tym razem w starszego humanoida o szerokich barkach, kościstej twarzy i krótkim nosie. _Kolejny_ cholerny naturalnie urodzony. Na to, że był wojskowym, bardziej wskazywał jego mundur niż postawa.

Mimo wszystko wyprostował się w krześle. Gwiazdki na jego kurtce oznajmiły Cody'emu, że patrzy na generała.

Cody zawahał się. To słowo dziwnie mu zabrzmiało w głowie.

Mężczyzna – stawiał, że to był człowiek, ale czasem nie miało się pewności – spojrzał na niego i uniósł obie krzaczaste brwi. Jego zaokrąglony podbródek wysunął się trochę do przodu. – Hmm – mruknął. – Klonie, jaki jest twój numer seryjny?

– CC-2224 – odparł Cody, zgrzytając zębami tylko trochę. – Marszałek komandor Siódmego Korpusu Powietrznego. Nazywają mnie–

– Jestem generał Kahdah – przerwał mężczyzna. – Przejmuję dowództwo nad batalionem.

Plecy Cody'ego zesztywniały; czuł, jak jego barki grożą uniesieniem się. Generał – jego nowy generał – obserwował go spod zmarszczonych brwi. Ciężko było stwierdzić po hologramie, jaką był osobą, ale mówił krótko i zwięźle z czystym, coruscańskim akcentem wyższych sfer, chociaż bez tego chytrego wydźwięku, którego Obi-Wan nadawał swoim słowom.

– Hmm – powiedział znowu generał i nachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej. – Zwykle informowałbym twojego dowódcę, ale w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń obaj wiemy, że to niemożliwe. Zrozumiano?

– Tak jest, sir – powiedział Cody. Miał co do tego złe przeczucia.

– Mój okręt flagowy, _Imperator_ , przybędzie na Utapau za sześć godzin. Spodziewam się, że będziesz mnie oczekiwać, kiedy przeniosę się na _Czujność_ , by oficjalnie objąć dowództwo.

– Tak jest, sir – powtórzył Cody. Przycisnął dłonie do płyt zbroi na udach. Nie próżnowali; naprawdę nie próżnowali, do cholery.

Oczy generała zawęziły się. – Zrozumiano, CC-224? – zapytał. – Teraz ja dowodzę. _Imperator_ wzmocni Dwieście Dwunasty na powierzchni planety w wyeliminowaniu zagrożenia ze strony tubylców, podczas gdy Pięćset Pierwszy wróci na Coruscant. Będziesz musiał wypracować łańcuch dowodzenia w oddziale, który zabrałem ze sobą z Mauranii.

– Nazywam się CC-2224 - powiedział Cody – sir.

– Co?

– CC-2224 – powtórzył Cody.

Generał skinął głową. – Niewątpliwie – powiedział. – Ostrzegam pana w tej chwili; jestem wojskowym, komandorze. Oczekuję dyscypliny i porządku. Jako, że wyeliminowano zagrożenie ze strony [Zdrajców], w końcu mamy szansę wygrać tę wojnę i nie zamierzam jej przegapić.

– Nie, sir – powiedział Cody, kiwając głową. – Będziemy przygotowani.

– Hmm – powiedział generał i też kiwnął głową. – Oczekuję, że do mojego przybycia moje kwatery będą oczyszczone z wszystkich śmieci [Zdrajców]. Zajmij się tym osobiście. – Podniósł rękę do czegoś poza widokiem Cody'ego i holoprzekaźnik się wyłączył.

Cody usiadł wygodniej w krześle. Pulsował mu bok głowy. Obi-Wan był [zdrajcą]; Kahdah był generałem. Ta różnica w jego głowie była podobna do tej, kiedy na Rykelli zepsuły się filtry powietrza i przez dwie godziny wszystko, czego dotknął Cody, smakowało jak ciastka panna. Musiał porozmawiać z Reksem.

****  
**  
**

***

****  
**  
**

Obi-Wan miał w swoim pokoju więcej schowków niż niejeden przemytnik i Cody wiedział o każdym z nich. Pod zlewem aneksu kuchennego w wydrążonym etui blastera schowanym za stacją ładującą aparat oddechowy, Cody znalazł pozostałości z misji, które Obi-Wan wykonywał pod przykrywką. Skoro generał Kahdah chciał, żeby Cody pozbył się _śmieci_ Obi-Wana, to właśnie to Cody zrobi, zacznie dokładnie od tego miejsca.

Wstał z podłogi i położył etui blastera na ladzie, otworzył zatrzaski na obu końcach i tą na górze, a potem wyciągnął pusty, fałszywy panel i odłożył go na bok. Prychnął; Obi-Wan zawinął wszystko ostrożnie we wzorzysty materiał zabezpieczony paskami przyszytymi do wnętrza etui. Cody pomasował kciukiem miejsce między oczami, próbując rozetrzeć dźgnięcie bólu. Odwinął wszystko i rozprostował kwadraty tkaniny na ladzie; Obi-Wan zawsze przechowywał swój nie-do-końca-legalny sprzęt w kawałkach, by uniknąć wykrycia. Okrągły holoprojektor zidentyfikował z łatwością. Porzucony blaster był wystarczająco czysty i rozłożył po kolei jego części na tkaninie obok kaset z nabojami. W jakim piekle Huttów Obi-Wanowi w ogóle udało się zdobyć blaster WESTAR-34? Cody pokręcił głową i rozpakował zasilacz do komunikatora.

Połączenie baterii z komunikatorem było dość proste, ale złamanie częstotliwości szyfratora zajęło mu całe pięć minut. Cody potarł twarz ręką i zerknął w kierunku odświeżacza. Ta plątanina przewodów i obudowanych chipów była tak nielegalna, że za same znalezienie tego Obi-Wan dostałby dziesięć lat, a co dopiero za zatrzymanie i posiadanie. Cody wziął głęboki oddech – ból głowy wracał.

Platforma holoprojektora błyszczała na niebiesko ze zmieniającą się obwódką białego i żółtego światła. Cody wpisał osobisty kod Reksa - może i był oficjalnie zwolniony z dowództwa, ale wciąż przysługiwały mu przywileje, które nadawał mu jego stopień. Cody podniósł komunikator i trzymał go, kiedy błękitne światło platformy zataczało kręgi, blednąc i rozjaśniając się w poszukiwaniu połączenia. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę i rozejrzał się po pokoju, patrząc od własnego zwisającego z haczyka przy drzwiach hełmu aż na łóżko. Dziwnie było przebywać bez wiedzy Obi-Wana w miejscu, które do niego należało.

Cody nie miał z Reksem kontaktu od miesięcy, nie odkąd oddelegowali go do wydziału operacji specjalnych i Appo został tymczasowym dowódcą Pięćset Pierwszego. Rex od tak dawna nie był na bieżąco, że Cody nie był pewien, czy Rex w ogóle wiedział o wydaniu [Rozkazu 66], ale [zdrajca] Skywalker musiał pojawić się w Świątyni, nawet jeśli nie było go na liście. Znając [Zdrajców], to znaczyło, że też będzie próbował spotkać się z Obi-Wanem. Jeśli byli razem, to Pięćset Pierwszy [będzie na nich polował].

Zablokował palcem przycisk rozłączenia się i stanął na środku pokoju. Nie, nie, to był zły pomysł. Cody rzucił projektorem na zagracone biurko Obi-Wana i otworzył szafę. Zdjął z wieszaków zapasowe ubrania Obi-Wana i wyjął jego małą walizkę podróżną. Położył ją i ubrania na łóżko. Rozpiął górną klapę. Otrzymał rozkaz od generała – od swojego _oficera dowodzącego_ i mógłby połączyć się z Reksem kiedy indziej, kiedy byłby w stanie jaśniej myśleć. Rex miał dostęp do tych samych raportów, co Cody. Już wiedział. To tylko Cody odmawiał ujrzenia prawdy i polegał na uszkodzonym _klonie_ , którego imienia nawet nie pamiętał, by pomógł mu uwierzyć w kłamstwo.

Cody podniósł biały podkoszulek Obi-Wana i wrzucił go do plecaka. Następne wrzucił starannie pozszywane spodnie i pasek z rozklekotaną sprzączką. Z gardła Cody'ego wydarł się chrypliwy kaszel, przyłożył rękawicę do ust. Durastal chłodziła jego wargi. Nie miał tego na myśli, nie chciał tego powiedzieć. Byli ludźmi, nie droidami; żołnierz Reksa nie był uszkodzony. Po prostu się pogubił. Potylica Cody'ego pulsowała.

Opuścił rękę, obrócił się i wziął projektor do ręki. Żółte i białe światła odkodowującego szyfratora wciąż migały. Wpisał ponownie kod Reksa i holograficzny interfejs rozjaśnił się. Poruszył niecierpliwie nogą. To nic nie znaczyło, wciąż musiał porozmawiać z Reksem. Generał Kahdah miał zbyt idealne wyczucie czasu. Dwieście Dwunasty ledwie przejął kontrolę nad miastem Pau, kiedy nadszedł przekaz [Rozkazu 66], a teraz ledwie zaczął się następny dzień. Twarda gula urosła mu w gardle, a projektor łączył się i łączył. Niebieskie światło zawirowało w górę i wyrównało się, kiedy szyfrowanie rozbłysnęło hologramem wyświetlającym Reksa do kolan.

Cody wpatrywał się w niego. Awatar Reksa skrzyżował ręce na piersiach. Rozdzielczość była tak kiepska, że wokół jego ogolonej głowy tańczyły rozmazane piksele. Albo szyfrator spieprzał transmisję, albo Rex znajdował się gdzieś daleko na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach.

– Cody. – Głos Reksa był niezmieniony, zawsze nieco głębszy od głosów innych. Przechylił głowę na bok. – Prawie nie odebrałem. Nasza jednostka nie była w stanie stwierdzić, skąd pochodzi częstotliwość.

Przynajmniej wiedział, że komunikator działa. Cody spojrzał na awatar Reksa. Nie wyglądał na posiniaczonego i stał swobodnie, nie miał żadnych oczywistych złamań, ale jego twarz zastygła w maskę spokoju, tak samo jak po Umbarze. Cody odłożył komunikator. Błękitne światełko lampki kontrolnej obrazu i dźwięku zmieniło kolor na pomarańczowe.

– Poczekaj, odcięło cię!

– Robię coś – odparł Cody. Wrócił do szafy i pochylił się nad szafką na dnie. Otworzył ją. – Czy ty... Czy wiesz, co się stało? Jesteś na bieżąco z tym gównem, które wykonujesz?

Nastąpiła cisza i Cody zerknął przez ramię. Awatar Reksa skinął na kogoś poza zasięgiem wzroku, potem kiwnął raz głową i znowu skrzyżował ręce na piersiach. Nawet ze swojego miejsca Cody widział, jak starannie nieruchomo stał Rex.

– Przeczytałem raporty – powiedział Rex.

– Musisz czegoś posłuchać. – Cody zmusił się do powiedzenia tych słów. Wyjął dwa pudełeczka i zamknięty plecak, którego zawartość szczęknęła, kiedy go podniósł. – Po prostu... Po prostu posłuchaj tego, co ci powiem, a potem mi powiedz, czy słyszysz różnicę.

Rex wahał się wystarczająco długo, by Cody zdążył ustawić rzeczy Obi-Wana na łóżku. Cody przełknął ślinę i podniósł znowu plecak. Ścisnęło go w żołądku; poczuł, jak kwas podchodzi mu do gardła. Kaszlnął jeszcze raz i otworzył plecak.

– Niech będzie – powiedział przeciągle Rex.

Cody sięgnął do plecaka i wyjął z niego jeden z ochraniaczy Obi-Wana. – [Zdrajca] Obi-Wan Kenobi dowodzi Trzecią Armią Systemową. Generał Kahdah dowodzi Trzecią Armią Systemową.

Spojrzał w dół na ochraniacz z podniszczonym emblematem Floty Otwartego Okręgu i obrysował palcem drogę pomiędzy rozdzielonymi czerwonymi łukami na wskroś żółtego koła. Obi-Wan zawsze nosił ten i jego niepomalowaną kopię. Załatwił je... w jakimś miejscu; Cody nie pamiętał, gdzie. Pamiętał za to zamieszanie pod pokładem wywołane posiadaniem oficera dowodzącego, który rozumiał, co naprawdę znaczyły symbole na zbrojach żołnierzy-klonów. [Zdrajcy] byli zazwyczaj uprzejmi, większość z nich konsekwentnie umiała rozróżniać klony od siebie, ale tylko nieliczni naprawdę rozumieli, dlaczego mówiące o przeżyciu paski i symbole wojskowych stopni były wyjątkowe. Cody zmarszczył czoło i ścisnął ochraniacz obiema rękami; zatrzaski tego starocia puściły, a Obi-Wan nie zdążył ich naprawić przed Utapau.

– Nie rozumiem – powiedział Rex.

Cody spojrzał w dół na żółte pasy namalowane na kirysie i pociągnął głośno nosem. Odchrząknął.

– Słyszysz różnicę? – zapytał.

– W imionach i nazwiskach? Kim jest, kurwa, Kahdah? I co masz na myśli mówiąc, że generał Kenobi jest–

– Obi-Wan Kenobi ma stopień [ _zdrajcy_ ] – przerwał mu Cody, podnosząc głos. – Mniejsza z tym, kim jest, kurwa, Kahdar; on ma stopień _generała_.

– Cody, _on nim nie jest_.

Cody upuścił ochraniacz do plecaka, a plecak na łóżko. – A co ja właśnie powiedziałem?

Rex ściągnął brwi. – Nie podoba mi się ta gra, Cody.

– Obi-Wan to [zdrajca]. Jest [ _zdrajcą_ ]. Kahdah jest generałem.

Zobaczył, jak Rex przełyka ślinę i wtedy Cody zamknął oczy. – Nie słyszę różnicy, Rex.

Cisza z drugiej strony.

– Czuję ją, jeśli się koncentruję, ale jej nie słyszę i nie mogę się jej pozbyć. Wielka Armia Republiki [legalnie dokonuje egzekucji] ponad połowy dowództwa i wiem – ja wiem – chcę usłyszeć o twoim żołnierzu, o tym, którego Fox musiał zastrzelić tam na Coruscant.

– Fives – powiedział Rex, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała poważna, smutna nuta. Cody odwrócił się od projektora i wrzucił buty Obi-Wana do plecaka. Uścisnął palcami nos u nasady i wciągnął powietrze ustami. Następna poszła torba z ochraniaczami, a potem wyjął buty.

– On nie zwariował – powiedział Rex. – On– ja pierdolę, Cody, przecież ja ci o tym mówiłem. Miał _rację_. Cholerni Kaminoanie włożyli nam do głów chipy, zaprogramowali nas jak pierdolone blaszaki.

– To nie do wiary – powiedział Cody, schylając się i podnosząc koc, by zajrzeć pod łóżko. Kahdah będzie spał w tym łóżku, w łóżku _Obi-Wana_.

– Czy ty naprawdę zamierzasz się ze mną o to kłócić? – spytał Rex, kiedy Cody macał ręką pod ramą łóżka. Szarpnął mocno, wyciągając dwie saszetki przyklejone do listw materaca i usiadł na piętach. Rzucił saszetki na łóżko i wstał.

– Zostaliśmy stworzeni dla [Zdrajców] - nalegał. – I to [Zdrajca] zawarł z Kaminoanami kontrakt, do cholery! Dlaczego miałby– dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby to zrobić, kiedy jedyną osobą, która może nam rozkazać popełnić– [dokonać legalnej egzekucji] naszych dowódców jest...

Cody usiadł na łóżku. Plecak oparł się o bok jego ciała.

– Obi-Wan nigdy nie przepadał za Kanclerzem – powiedział i przełknął ślinę.

– To mógł być podstęp – powiedział Rex trochę zbyt szybko. – Ktoś przejmuje częstotliwość Kanclerza i wykorzystuje holograficzną kukłę. Zawsze był dobry dla generała Skywalkera.

– Czy to ma znaczenie? Wciąż mamy przejebane. Dwieście Dwunasty dalej wysadza jaskinie na Utapau, a do mnie leci zastępca Obi-Wana z Mauranii.

– Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy – odparł Rex. Zobaczył, jak awatar Reksa bierze głęboki oddech. Jego rozpikselowany czubek głowy mignął przelotnie. – Czy generał Kenobi nie żyje?

Cody wzdrygnął się i pomasował swoją bliznę, kiedy eksplozja bólu przeszła mu przez głowę. Przycisnął prawą dłoń do skroni. Wzrok zamglił się nieznacznie.

– Spudłowałem.

Rex przygarbił się trochę, jego okryte zbroją barki pochyliły się do przodu. Pochylił głowę i uniósł ją znowu. – Jak szybko możesz się ze mną spotkać? Daj mi swoje współrzędne.

– Co? – Cody opuścił rękę na plecak i skrzywił się, kiedy jego włosy wplątały się w jeden ze stawów rękawicy. – Co masz na myśli, spotkać się? Nie mogę ukraść _Czujności_.

– Oczywiście, że nie możesz – powiedział Rex. – Zwróciłbyś na siebie za dużo uwagi. Ukradnij jeden z promów, to cię zgarniemy.

Cody zazgrzytał zębami. – Nie mogę zostawić ludzi. – Wstał i podniósł z biurka projektor; dioda wskaźnika zmieniła się z pomarańczowej na niebieską, kiedy włączyła się transmisja obrazu.

– Strasznie wyglądasz – powiedział Rex.

– To był ciężki dzień – odparł Cody. – Zamknij się. Mam pół batalionu w Medycznym, a drugie pół walczy na planecie z kurzu. Nie mogę zdezerterować.

Rex opuścił ręce do swoich blasterów, ściskając je w kaburach. – Skoro twój generał właśnie został zaatakowany przez swoich własnych żołnierzy, to jedynym miejscem, do którego wróci, jest Świątynia – powiedział. – Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, generał Skywalker był na Coruscant. Musimy ich stamtąd ściągnąć.

– Nie zostawiam naszych braci jakiejś naturalnie urodzonej, kowakiańskiej małpo-jaszczurce.

Cody kopnął krzesło, które odbiło się od biurka i strąciło stertę flimsów na podłogę. Zestaw do miecza świetlnego Obi-Wana zagrzechotał. Cody skrzywił się. Nadchodził czas na następną tabletkę przeciwbólową. Albo na tamtą butelkę korelliańskiej whiskey, którą trzymał w swojej szafce.

Rex zmarszczył czoło. Ścisnął nos u nasady prawą dłonią i zaraz ją opuścił do pistoletu. – Cody.

– Rex.

– Fives miał rację – powiedział Rex, a jego oczy zwęziły się. – Ktoś nam to zrobił. Ktoś wystarczająco potężny i bogaty, by skłonić Kaminoan do zerwania kontraktu, zdecydował odebrać nam nasze pieprzone mózgi, by uczynić nas, klony, droidami. Jeśli chcemy go powstrzymać, musimy działać razem. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

– Ja... – Cody urwał na wydechu. Poczuł ciężar w skręcającym się żołądku. Pokręcił głową. – Mam swoje rozkazy. Jestem dobrym żołnierzem, Rex. Nie mogę tak po prostu odejść.

Rex popatrzył w dół, ale Cody zobaczył, jak zaciska szczękę. – Wysyłam ci współrzędne – powiedział. – Bądź tam, do cholery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [EDIT, 14 stycznia 2019] Rozdział pierwszy, drugi i trzeci uległ zmianie, poprawiłam składnię i losowe słowa.


	3. Chapter 3

Ukradnij jeden z promów. Po prostu wejdź do głównego hangaru i ukradnij prom, nie zwracaj uwagi na oddzielającą hangar od próżni zewnętrzną tarczę i nie zwracaj uwagi na tysiące braci, którym może się nie spodobać, że ich komandor próbuje ich porzucić w trakcie wojny. Czasami Rex naprawdę potrafił być pieprzonym draniem. Cody nie mógł tak po prostu _odejść_.

Światła windy zamrugały, kiedy zwolniła trzy poziomy od Medycznego i stanęła na poziomie 28. Cody zakołysał się na piętach i wpisał na touchpadzie 14 na pokład załogi. Plecak Obi-Wana kołysał mu się w prawej ręce, obijając się o jego kolano.

Jego [zdrajca] umiał o siebie zadbać. Był pieprzonym wariatem, rzecz jasna, zawsze wyskakiwał z absolutnie sprawnych kanonierek prosto w burze blasterowego ognia, ale zwykle wracał, uśmiechając się głupio i protestując, że „nie, ten okrzyk wojenny, który przeszedł przez komunikator, wcale nie był _jego_ , Cody; musiałeś się dostroić do niewłaściwej częstotliwości”. Ocalał – [Rozkaz 66] udowodnił, że Obi-Wan potrafił pokonać wszystko.

Cody poprawił uchwyt na plecaku, żując dolną wargę. Drzwi otworzyły się, odsłaniając przeszklone korytarze poziomu przedziału medycznego, wciąż wypełnione żołnierzami, i zamknęły się. Winda zatrzęsła się, kiedy ruszyła znowu w dół.

Jeśli jednak Rex się nie mylił, jeśli Fives nie był pieprzonym szaleńcem – to ktoś wykorzystywał Cody'ego i jego braci od samego początku. Ktoś, kto prawdopodobnie nawet w tej chwili wykorzystywał Pięćset Pierwszy przeciwko [zdrajcy] Skywalkerowi, a Obi-Wan gdzieś tam był, zupełnie sam – prawdopodobnie ranny – i bez nikogo, kto by ochraniał tego _di'kut_ , kiedy jechał kradzionym ścigaczem na oparach paliwa prosto w walkę. Prawa powieka Cody'ego drgała miarowo.

Wpisał swój nadrzędny kod dowódcy na pokład załogi na poziomie 14, a potem nacisnął przycisk poziomu 28. Lumapanele w ścianach błysnęły, kiedy winda zatrzymała się, a następnie ruszyła w górę.

Nie zaszkodzi zweryfikować tego, co twierdził Rex. Cody prychnął i kiedy odczuł na sobie ciężar grawitacji, zacisnął na moment oczy. Otworzył je i poprawił sobie wolną ręką hełm na głowie. Teraz przypominał sobie Fivesa, a przynajmniej chociaż trochę. Był bystrym żołnierzem ARC, lojalnym swoim braciom. W trakcie tej całej sprawy z dezercją, Cody prowadził manewry wzdłuż szlaków kupieckich Huttów, odstraszając piratów, którzy byli zbyt głupi, by zdać sobie sprawę, że jedyną rzeczą, na której Cody'emu zależało, było skończenie tej cholernej demonstracji sił dla ich „sprzymierzeńców” i powrót na wojnę. Którą znowu będzie opuszczał, nawet jeśli to, co mówili Fives i Rex sprawiało wrażenie prawdziwego. Nawet jeśli to wywoływało tak miażdżące uczucie w żołądku, że robiło mu się niedobrze.

Ale jego instynkty o niczym nie przesądzały. Czasami się myliły i właśnie dlatego mieli rozkazy. Dłoń w rękawicy, którą wyciągnął do touchpada, zawisła w powietrzu. Zmarszczył czoło. Wbił ponownie kod obejścia zabezpieczeń i przesunął kciukiem po ikonie poziomu 14. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy mignęło mu wspomnienie: jego [zdrajca] chodzący tam i z powrotem tak szybko, że jego hologram miał rozmazane patyki zamiast nóg. Znowu udawał, że się wtedy nie złościł. Zostali zmuszeni do wysyłania sobie wiadomości krótkimi porcjami danych, zakłócanych białym szumem i przerywanych gadaniem kolonistów na niskiej częstotliwości komunikatora. Obi-Wan wrócił ze spotkania ze swoją [konspiracją] i chociaż ten jeden raz naprawdę narzekał, że musiał im wyperswadować pocięcie... pocięcie na kawałki jednego z żołnierzy [zdrajcy] Skywalkera, by dowiedzieć się, czemu zabił rycerza. Obi-Wan taki był, zawsze taki zszokowany, kiedy klona traktowano jak klona; do wyrzucenia, nawet jeśli jeszcze nie spłacił swojego Długu Stworzenia.

Cody potrząsnął głową. Jego system optyczny rozmył się i wyostrzył na numerach seryjnych wyrytych w drzwiach. Walnął pięścią w touchpad, rozbijając ekran i cisnął plecakiem Obi-Wana o drzwi. Uderzył w nie z brzękiem pasków i spadł na podłogę. Winda zatrzymała się chybotliwie. Cody mocniej żuł dolną wargę i starał się oddychać spokojnie, by odzyskać tą pieprzoną wewnętrzną równowagę. Filtr powietrza w hełmie syczał głośno, starając się nadążać. 

To, czego chciał, nie liczyło się, kiedy stawką było tyle istnień. To jedno, gdyby mógł zostawić batalion oficerom, ale kiedy generał Kahdah i jego ludzie byli w drodze, nieobecność Cody'ego – nie, jego _bunt_ – stanowiłby ryzyko dla każdego brata. Schowa rzeczy Obi-Wana do swojej koi i powie Reksowi, że musiał zostać.

Cody przycisnął dłoń do przodu hełmu. Poczuł słaby smak krwi i wypchnął językiem dolną wargę spomiędzy zaciśniętych zębów. Obi-Wan już pewnie gdzieś zgubił swój miecz świetlny. Zawsze go gdzieś gubił, i to w najmniej prawdopodobnych miejscach, tak jak wtedy na Taanab, kiedy _Negocjator_ udał się na jednodniową przepustkę i zdołał zostawić miecz w odświeżaczu restauracji.

Z każdą sekundą oddalał się coraz bardziej. Czy on – nie, nie mógłby wyczuć [masowych egzekucji Zdrajców] w Świątyni, nie tak daleko od Coruscant. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie wiedział, kto go zestrzelił.

Wzdrygnął się i wziął głęboki wdech. Nic dziwnego, że [Zdrajcy] wyrzekli się przywiązań, skoro miało się takie złe przeczucia, kiedy się o nich myślało. Wzdrygnął się znowu. Republika rozkazała Dwieście Dwunastemu zabezpieczyć Utapau i to właśnie powinien uczynić. Jego [zdrajca] rozumiał obowiązek; był bardziej podobny do klona niż jakikolwiek inny [Zdrajca], któremu Cody kiedykolwiek służył. Obi-Wan nie oczekiwałby, że Cody przybędzie; chyba że po to, by dokończyć to, co mu polecił [Rozkaz 66]. Żaden z nich tak naprawdę nigdy nie liczył na misję ratunkową, nawet kiedy... nawet kiedy na to zasługiwali.

Jego komlink na nadgarstku mrugnął bielą, a potem błękitem i Cody podniósł rękę do filtra głosu w hełmie. Spojrzał na leżący na podłodze plecak Obi-Wana i nacisnął przycisk Odbierz.

– Sir, nasze wewnętrzne czujniki wykryły wielokrotne użycie pańskiego osobistego kodu obejścia systemu w windzie 6138G – powiedział Moti. – Wygląda na to, że szwankuje panel sterowania. Czy mamy wysłać ekipę serwisową na... – Cody usłyszał dźwięk wciskanych przycisków – Poziom 20?

Ale za to ich [zdrajca] zawsze po nich wracał. Robił, co tylko mógł. Cody potrząsnął głową i oddychał, ignorując nawrót bólu promieniującego w górę karku.

– Nie, sierżancie – powiedział. – Spotkaj się ze mną przy windach Medycznego. Potrzebuję drugiej pary oczu.

– Yyy, tak jest, sir – odpowiedział Moti. – Zobaczymy się na miejscu.

Zakończyli połączenie i Cody opuścił ręce. Pochylił się i podniósł plecak Obi-Wana z podłogi. Ekran touchpada zniekształcił się nieznacznie, kiedy wpisał swój kod i dotknął ikony poziomu 28.

 

***

 

Pokoje na poziomie Medycznego miały okna zamiast ścian, a każde łóżko było zajęte. Korytarz prowadzący do głównej sali uzdrowiskowej był pokryty wypalonymi śladami odbitych blasterowych strzałów; ciała leżały rozciągnięte po obu jego stronach. Tan-Oshi nie odeszła bez walki. Cody'ego ścisnęło w gardle, kaszlnął, by pozbyć się tego uczucia.

Cody przytrzymywał plecak Obi-Wana przy ciele prawą ręką, kiedy szedł z Motim korytarzem. Nie pozbył się swoich drobnych tików; lewa ręka Motiego zaciskała się na obudowie jego tabletu, a druga wystukiwała paniczny rytm o udo.

– Chciał się pan ze mną widzieć, sir – powiedział. Jego prawe oko błyszczało od pękniętych naczynek krwionośnych.

Cody skinął głową. – Muszę porozmawiać z medykiem o pewnej pogłosce – powiedział. – Pomyślałem, że może cię to zainteresować.

Moti wypadł z rytmu, zatrzymując się, chociaż Cody szedł dalej i czknął swoim chichotem. Dołączył do Cody'ego. – Sir? – zapytał.

– Tędy – powiedział Cody. Wskazał na prawo, gdzie główny korytarz rozwidlał się pomiędzy pokoje chirurgii i pokoje obserwacji. Moti odpowiednio skierował swoje kroki.

Cody skinął głową na mijającą go drużynę i odwzajemnił ich salut. Wyglądali na pomieszaną grupę z Pięćset Pierwszego; dwóch z nich miało namalowane w poprzek barków znaki dywizji saperów, a pozostała trójka miała na hełmach oznaczenia spadochroniarzy. Ręka Motiego drżała, kiedy salutował i opuścił ją wzdłuż ciała tak szybko, jak to było możliwe.

– Czy chodzi... – Moti przełknął ślinę. – Panie komandorze, czy tu chodzi o raporty, które składałem, bo patrzyliśmy... Znaczy się, byłem bardzo skrupulatny i...

– Spocznij, sierżancie – warknął Cody; ścisnęło go w żołądku. Więc nie tylko on i Rex próbowali się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje. To raczej żadna pieprzona niespodzianka, ale i tak dobrze było wiedzieć. Wziął głęboki wdech. Ciała zdawały się prowadzić do przedziału skanów. Cody zmarszczył czoło. Płachty, które powinny były zakrywać zwłoki, odkrywały je do połowy. Martwi mieli na sobie szare pokładowe mundury. Zwolnił wpół kroku. Nie było mowy, że te rany zostały poniesione w walce.

– Mieliśmy problem w maszynowni, sir – powiedział cicho Moti. – I w zbrojowni. Medyczny właśnie przed chwilą skończył rejestr. W pańskim terminalu czeka raport.

– Oczywiście – powiedział Cody, słysząc swój głos jakby z oddali. Potrząsnął głową i wzmocnił uchwyt na paskach plecaka Obi-Wana. Przed nimi grodzie do przedziału skanów zostały świeżo wyszorowane, wciąż kapała z nich woda na podłogę. Na zewnątrz stał strażnik; na żółtych naramiennikach miał pieczęć drużyny Adenn – głowę droida ze skrzyżowanymi mieczami świetlnymi. Strażnik stanął na baczność, uderzając przy tym ostro łokciem w drzwi.

Cody popatrzył w kierunku Motiego. – Wejdziemy tam – powiedział cicho. – A ty będziesz patrzył, kiedy medyk – jeden z naszych chłopców, nie droidów MD – zrobi mi skan mózgu na poziomie atomowym. A potem... – Wzruszył ramionami, milknąc. – Myślę, że potem zobaczymy.

Twarz Motiego poszarzała wokół ust jak popiół, kiedy jego usta zacisnęły się w napiętą linię. Kiwnął głową, a Cody zrobił to samo.

Ruszyli do przodu. Cody wziął powoli wdech, unosząc brodę. Skinął na strażnika i uniósł brwi, kiedy ten zawahał się przed zejściem im z drogi. Na hełmie wokół soczewek wizjera miał grube, czarne kreski, które zapętlały się wokół filtra powietrza i portu mikrofonu na ustach.

– Coś nie tak, Trip-Sevens? – spytał.

– Komandor – powiedział głośno Trip-Sevens, odsuwając się na bok, kiedy otworzyły się drzwi do przedziału skanów. Jego głos zabrzmiał trochę wysoko. – Komandorze Cody, co za miła niespodzianka!

– I jak miło jest też ciebie zobaczyć, żołnierzu – powiedział Cody, kiedy przeszli z Motim obok niego.

Trip-Sevens podążył za nimi do środka. – Komandor na pokładzie! – Ktoś krzyknął wewnątrz.

Całkiem sporo formalności. Cody ściągnął brwi, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu z Motim drgającym mu u boku. Pokój do skanów był jednym z mniejszych w przedziale medycznym, ale wciąż był wystarczająco duży, by pomieścić dwójkę droidów diagnostycznych, skanery i sześć łóżek. Teraz połowa łóżek była zajęta przez zwłoki, ale przynajmniej były całkowicie przykryte. Obok trzech następnych stali obok siebie na baczność żołnierze z różnych przydziałów. Juriego i Snaga pamiętał z przeglądu drużyny Adenn przed atakiem na miasto Pau. Triage był medykiem pokładowym, a Dwadzieścia-Trzy, Dral i Ink mieli na zbrojach żółte paski z szarymi obwódkami służb bezpieczeństwa. Droidy medyczne wyłączono i podpięto do portów ładowania w ścianach.

Odłożył plecak Obi-Wana na najbliższe łóżko i usłyszał ciche kliknięcie z dala po prawej. HUD w hełmie Cody'ego wyostrzył się na każdym żołnierzu w pokoju. Żaden z nich się nie poruszył.

– Spocznij – powiedział Cody. Większość z nich z powrotem usiadła, ale wciąż byli spięci. – Co wy tu wszyscy robicie?

Triage zrobił wdech, a potem zakaszlał. – Co mogę dla pana zrobić, sir? Straszny tu bajzel, ale wkrótce nie będziemy mieli prawie nic ważnego do roboty.

Potarł ręką gruby pas włosów na środku ogolonej głowy. Kącik ust drgał mu w bok. Triage zerknął ponad ramieniem Cody'ego na Motiego, a potem odwrócił wzrok. Cody zobaczył kątem oka, jak Dwadzieścia-Trzy wierci się na swoim miejscu na łóżku. Cody obrócił nieznacznie głowę. Dwadzieścia-Trzy wciąż był nowy; zajmował się różnymi obowiązkami na pokładzie i czekał, aż jakiś sierżant zainteresuje się jego umiejętnościami. Ściskał leżącą mu na kolanach zwiniętą brązową szatę i pocierał kaptur w palcach. Jego usta poruszały się, ale Cody nie był w stanie go usłyszeć. Plecy Cody'ego zesztywniały, ściągnął barki w dół. Przekrzywił głowę, by spojrzeć na Inka i Drala siedzących po bokach ich nowego. Ink położył lewe przedramię na rękach Dwadzieścia-Trzy, unieruchamiając je.

– Nie widzę nikogo krwawiącego – powiedział Cody. Ścisnęło go w klatce piersiowej, kiedy wziął oddech i rozejrzał się ponownie po pokoju.

– Jesteśmy tu tylko na skany, panie komandorze – powiedział Juri. Po inspekcji pofarbował sobie pasma włosów na niebiesko i były wystarczająco długie, by wypadać z upięcia. Podrapał dwoma palcami przyklejony do boku szyi plaster synthskóry. – Podczas zrzutu na drugi poziom przygwoździły nas droidy B2 i doznaliśmy obrażeń odłamkowych. Rivet wyciągnął nas za nasze _shebs_ z hangaru i kazał nam się zgłosić do Medycznego.

– Rivet też tu jest, sir – dodał Snag. Stęknął, kiedy Juri szturchnął go łokciem i schował pokryty bliznami podbródek w ryngrafie zbroi. 

Reszta żołnierzy, z wyjątkiem Dwadzieścia-Trzy, spojrzała po sobie. HUD Cody'ego zarejestrował dwie sygnatury cieplne za dużym skanerem w rogu, tam, gdzie stawał operator. Zdjął hełm obiema rękami i odłożył go prawą obok plecaka. Przeciągnął lewą dłonią po twarzy.

– Ktoś chce mi powiedzieć, co się tutaj dzieje? – spytał.

– Na Utapau było wiele problemów z pyłem krzemianowym – powiedział Triage. – Leje krasowe wzniosły mnóstwo tego _osik_ i zatkały filtry w hełmach wielu żołnierzy. Rivet myślał–

Cody usłyszał, jak ktoś przepycha się zza wielkiej maszyny i Rivet wydostał się, potykając się o łóżko diagnostyczne. – To nic takiego, sir – powiedział. Otarł nos zakrwawioną chusteczką i wrzucił ją do stojącego przy ścianie kosza na odpady biologiczne. – Tylko parę badań kontrolnych.

– Myślałem, że wszyscy wojskowi medycy są tam na Utapau? – zdziwił się Moti.

Odszedł parę kroków, ciągle obracając w rękach swój tablet. Cody podszedł bliżej Riveta, ustawiając się tak, by stanąć plecami tylko do Motiego. Policzki Riveta, oba z czerwonym tatuażem krzyża medyków, drgały tak, jakby nie był w stanie ich utrzymać nieruchomo. Nie licząc plecaka i hełmu, był w pełni wyposażony.

– Wysłali nas razem z Adenn podczas wycofywania się do punktu spotkania – powiedział Rivet, patrząc prosto na Cody'ego. – Pomyślałem, że skoro zajmowaliśmy się rannymi z Pięćset Pierwszego, to braciom mogłoby się przydać trochę pomocy.

– Oni nie potrzebują pomocy, _oni_ nie potrzebowali– – mruknął Dwadzieścia-Trzy, zanim go uciszono.

Cody zerknął w bok. Ramię Drala obejmowało Dwadzieścia-Trzy w ramionach, a Ink pociągał za szatę [Zdrajców], którą ściskał tamten. Odwrócił się do Riveta.

– Możecie się rozejść – powiedział. – Odpocznijcie trochę. Wkrótce wracamy zadać ostateczny cios na Utapau i muszę porozmawiać z Rivetem na osobności. Czy wasz kolega tam z tyłu ma zamiar kiedyś wyjść, do cholery?

Wskazał lewą ręką ponad barkiem Riveta tam, gdzie dostrzegł ukrywającą się drugą sygnaturę cieplną; jego prawa ręka spoczęła na kolbie blastera. Ucisk na potylicy zatoczył koło i chwycił mocno. Kiedy się rozejdą, zdecydowanie weźmie sobie następną Pexerecę.

– Odpocznijcie – prychnął Dwadzieścia-Trzy.

– Przymknij się, nowy – powiedział Juri i wstał. – Panie komandorze, nawet nie minął cały dzień, czy nie powinniśmy dać [zdrajcy] więcej czasu?

Żołnierze skrzywili się równocześnie. Zbroja Drala stuknęła o ramę łóżka, kiedy pochylił się ku braciom. Snag położył dłoń na płycie chroniącej plecy Juriego. Cody zazgrzytał zębami i założył ręce za plecami.

– Więc też tego nie kupujecie? – Wyrwało się Motiemu.

– _Fierfek_ , nie – powiedział Trip-Sevens. – My–

Cody rzucił mu spojrzenie, a Trip-Sevens zająknął się i umilkł. Moti postąpił parę kroków wgłąb pokoju; tablet w jego drżących rękach grzechotał o belki sierżanta na piersi.

– Niczego jeszcze nie potwierdzono – powiedział Cody i przymknął oczy, kiedy błysk bólu poraził mu tył głowy.

Juri prychnął. Dwadzieścia-Trzy przysunął się bliżej do jednego z zajętych łóżek i położył rękę na zakrytej stopie zmarłego. Cody poczuł posmak krwi w gardle i przełknął ślinę. Nie przygotował się na to; myślał, że już na pokładzie dowództwa było źle.

– [Zdrajca] Kenobi uratował mi życie na Jabiim – powiedział Juri. – Czemu miałby chcieć mnie teraz zabić?

– Obudź się – mruknął Dwadzieścia-Trzy.

– Przestań tak mówić – syknął Ink i szarpnął znowu za szatę [Zdrajców].

Nie zaszkodziłoby im powiedzieć. Zanim skoczą z powrotem na Utapau i tak musiałby ogłosić to na całym statku, a... a jeśli Rex miał rację – której wciąż mógł nie mieć – to przynajmniej wiedzieliby za kim podążyć, kiedy Cody'ego by... tam nie było. Poczuł, jak wywraca mu się w żołądku.

– Mamy swoje rozkazy – powiedział. – Generał Kahdah jest już w drodze, by przejąć dowództwo nad Dwieście Dwunastym. Republika chce Utapau z powrotem.

Juri popatrzył na stojącego najbliżej drzwi Trip-Sevensa i odgarnął z twarzy pasmo włosów. Trip-Sevens poprawił uchwyt na swoim DC, ustawiając go w poprzek klatki piersiowej.

– A ja myślałem... – Snag podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na Cody'ego. – Czy my nie wskoczyliśmy w nadprzestrzeń do punktu spotkania, [by zabić] _Ba'vodu_? – Skrzywił się i zacisnął wargi, zniekształcając tym samym blizny po ranach odłamkowych, które biegły od podbródka i zbierały się pod nosem.

– _Ba'vodu_? – powtórzył Cody, chcąc odwrócić uwagę od tego, jak serce zadrżało mu w klatce piersiowej, kiedy jeden z braci wspomniał o śmierci Obi-Wana. Nie mieli tak brzmieć.

– Przepraszam, sir – powiedział Snag, spuszczając wzrok na swoje uda. Przesunął obiema rękami po swojej czarnowłosej, ogolonej na jeża głowie i pokręcił nią. – Miałem na myśli [zdrajcę].

– A mi się podoba, jak _my_ go nazywamy – powiedział Triage, marszcząc czoło. Na policzkach, kiedy mówił, można było dostrzec ślady rozgałęziających się popękanych naczynek krwionośnych. Pokręcił głową. – Przynajmniej to możemy wypowiedzieć.

Zerknął na Cody'ego, zanim szybko odwrócił głowę. Powietrze w pomieszczeniu stężało. Ciążyło Cody'emu w płucach przy oddychaniu. Ksywka, którą batalion nadał Obi-Wanowi, nie była najgorszą, którą słyszał – prawdopodobnie zasługiwała na to ksywka grupy bitewnej generała Fisto – ale nigdy nie starał się jej spopularyzować. Sprawy Dwieście Dwunastego należały do nich, nie do cywilów. „ _Ba'vodu_ ” było jedno oczko wyżej od „Negocjatora” tylko dlatego, że tego słowa nie wykrzykiwała każda forma wojennej propagandy, którą Kanclerz starał się przymilić [konspiracji]. [Zdrajcy] Floty Otwartego Okręgu byli najbardziej kojarzonymi twarzami w całej WAR; a przecież nic tak nie robiło celów ze [zdrajców], jak rozpoznawalność. Jakby nie wystarczyły im ich cholerne miecze świetlne. Pieprzona nagroda za głowę Obi-Wana potrajała się z każdym wydaniem prasowym. Cody zacisnął pięści pod skrzyżowanymi ramionami.

– Sir, już prawie skończyłem, przyrzekam, że złożę raport tak szybko, jak to będzie możliwe – przerwał ciszę Rivet. Podszedł bliżej, pstrykając końcówkami palców rękawic o siebie tak, jakby były jego paznokciami. Jego prawy policzek wydął się, a potem zafalował tak, jakby go gryzł od wewnątrz.

W pomieszczeniu było za dużo klonów bez jakichkolwiek obrażeń, żeby cała sytuacja miała sens, a ci martwi go niepokoili. – A może najpierw mi powiesz, co robisz – powiedział Cody – to ci powiem, czy warto to meldować. 

– Sir – odezwał się Boil, wychodząc zza maszyny do skanów. – Myślę, że wszyscy powinniśmy tu zostać.

Cody cofnął się o krok i położył dłoń na blasterze. – Przegapiłeś apel, sierżancie – powiedział. Wziął głęboki oddech, by ukryć skok pulsu. – Myślałem, że zdezerterowałeś z resztą Kompanii Duch.

Zobaczył kątem oka, jak drużyna Adenn i ci ze służb bezpieczeństwa przybliżają się do siebie. Moti stłumił swój chichot-czkawkę, zaciskając zęby. Boil stanął obok Riveta. Przyklejony po skosie od policzka do skroni plaster z bactą zasłaniał mu połowę bródki i większość prawej połowy twarzy. Zbroję miał powgniataną i porysowaną, wciąż brudną po ataku na powierzchni.

– My... Rivet skanował ofiary z maszynowni i braci, którzy zmarli w hangarze – powiedział Boil kącikiem ust. Jego ostry głos wybrzmiał precyzyjnie, ale wolniej niż zwykle. Wyglądało na to, że Rivet dał mu parę przeciwbólowych zastrzyków Derncoe; drętwiały po nich mięśnie.

– Masz wielu przyjaciół w Pięćset Jedynce? – spytał Cody.

– Myślałem, że mam kolejny koszmar, więc próbowałem się zastrzelić w hangarze tuż przed tym, jak Crys załadował resztę braci na statek – powiedział Boil i wskazał niedbale kciukiem swoją twarz. – Przedtem to mnie budziło. Byłbym martwy, gdyby Rivet nie... kopnąłby mnie... w ramię.

– _Kopnął_ cię? – zapytał Trip-Sevens.

Boil i Rivet popatrzyli po sobie. – Nie miałem pod ręką nic do rzucenia. – Rivet wzruszył ramionami.

Cody odwrócił wzrok, ale kątem wizjera dostrzegł mały, skrzydlaty symbol gwiaździstej aureoli w prawym kwadrancie kalkomanii krzyża na klatce piersiowej Riveta. Otrzymał dodatkowe szkolenie w zakresie obcych ras i [Zdrajców] od [zdra–] od Tan-Oshi. Jej raporty były tak entuzjastycznie pochlebne, że Obi-Wan zwrócił na nie uwagę. Cody podniósł wzrok. Nos Riveta krwawił, a sam Rivet prawie wibrował tam, gdzie stał. Boil podał mu kolejną chusteczkę. 

– Dlaczego możemy nazywać go „wujkiem”, ale nie [zdrajcą]? – spytał nagle Trip-Sevens. Głos miał odrobinę czystszy od reszty braci, co sprawiało, że brzmiał na młodszego. – Negocjator. – Zakołysał głową w kuble na boki, co oznaczało, że wywrócił oczami. – _Ba'vodu_. [Zdrajca].

Dwadzieścia-Trzy syknął i odsunął się od Drala, by pochylić się nad swoimi kolanami. Ink westchnął. Triage stanął u wezgłowia ich łóżka.

– Tak samo my. – Ink odchrząknął. – Moglibyśmy mówić „Uzdrowicielka” i, yyy...

Ink nie dokończył zdania. Potarł kciukiem miejsce nad prawą brwią. Jego druga ręka, którą trzymał na kolanie, widocznie drżała. Na ostatnim przydziale broni Ink miał najpewniejsze ręce w całym Dwieście Dwunastym.

Dral kiwnął głową. Jego czoło zmarszczyło się, deformując linie tatuażu.

Cody zacisnął rękę na kolbie blastera. – Możemy wypowiadać ich imiona – powiedział w końcu.

Żaden z nich nie chciał na niego spojrzeć. Cody uniósł podbródek i zacisnął zęby. Boil chrząknął.

– Założę się, że mówiłeś imię [zdrajcy] wiele razy – powiedział nagle Dwadzieścia-Trzy. – Powinieneś się cieszyć, że już nie musisz.

Żołnierze zamarli. Cody zesztywniał. – Co?

– _Fierfek_ , Dwadzieścia-Trzy, _zamknij się_ – powiedział Dral i szturchnął go.

– Zostaw mnie, do cholery – powiedział Dwadzieścia-Trzy, próbując się podnieść ze swojego miejsca na łóżku. Opadł na nie z powrotem, przyciskając ręką szatę do klatki piersiowej. Szorstki brązowy materiał rozwinął się, zakrywając go do kolan. Otarł lewą połowę twarzy wierzchem wolnej dłoni. – _Osik_.

– Weź się w garść, żołnierzu. – Cody podszedł do niego. – Musimy się trzymać razem, jeśli chcemy... Jeśli naprawdę chcemy się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje.

– Pięćset Jedynka mówiła prawdę, panie komandorze – powiedział Boil tonem łagodniejszym niż zwykle. – Rivet może pokazać–

– To byli zdrajcy! – krzyknął Dwadzieścia-Trzy, przecinając powietrze lewą ręką. – Oni, oni kazali nam dalej walczyć, chociaż my ginęliśmy i ginęliśmy. Zdradzili nas! Przecież jesteśmy dobrymi żołnierzami! 

Trząsł się na całym ciele, a pot błyszczał mu na czole, matowił jego regulaminową fryzurę. Szata [Zdrajców] falowała mu u boku. Do kogo należała? Tan-Oshi i Anthonjo byli podobnej budowy. Cody pokręcił głową.

– Dwadzieścia-Trzy... – Umilkł. Naprawdę to powie, naprawdę przyzna to na głos przed własnymi żołnierzami. Przewracało mu się w żołądku, mięśnie zaciskały się boleśnie, zatykało mu płuca nawet przy mówieniu. – Żaden z naszych braci nie chciałby się zabić się z powodu właściwego rozkazu. Dwieście Dwunasty nie działa, jak trzeba. Ktoś sabotuje WAR.

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że to był Kanclerz. Paliły go płuca.

– Separańcy – prawie warknął Juri.

– Nie według Pięćset Pierwszego – powiedział Moti. – Triage, powiedz im. Powiedz im, co powiedział twój przyjaciel z drużyny Striil.

Dwadzieścia-Trzy wycelował gwałtownie ręką w Cody'ego. Nie mógł ustać nieruchomo, ręce zwinęły się w pięści. Oblizał usta i zlustrował wzrokiem Cody'ego od stóp do głów i przestrzeń za nim, a potem skupił go na wysokości jego talii, gdzie Cody ściskał swój blaster. Szata zwisała u boku Dwadzieścia-Trzy, zamiatając podłogę. Jego gładko ogoloną i niczym nie ozdobioną twarz przecięły grube linie zmarszczek, kiedy obnażył zęby.

– Nie – powiedział. – Nie, my wykonujemy nasze rozkazy. To ty mnie nauczyłeś wykonywać nasze rozkazy. To się nie dzieje. Mam rację, mam rację i nie zmieni tego żaden pierdolony _hut'uunla skanah_ , który na kolanach chce spłacić swój Dług Stworzenia!

Pomieszczenie zawrzało i Dwadzieścia-Trzy pochylił głowę, kiedy rzucił się do przodu. Przeciął przez pokój, ramiona zaplątane w szatę. Cody przygotował się, przesuwając ciężar ciała na pięty. Dwadzieścia-Trzy puścił szatę i obróciwszy się do wewnątrz, spróbował chwycić prawą ręką blaster Cody'ego i uderzyć go lewym łokciem w splot słoneczny.

Cody obrócił się błyskawicznie i chwycił przeciwną ręką nadgarstek Dwadzieścia-Trzy. Wykorzystał impet, którego nabrał tamten, by wykręcić mu rękę za plecami. Dwadzieścia-Trzy wrzasnął nieludzko, a Cody walnął go piętą w zgięcie kolana i upadł z nim na podłogę. Przycisnął kolanem do podłogi dół pleców Dwadzieścia-Trzy i wzmocnił ucisk na jego prawym ramieniu, przytrzymując je przy kręgosłupie.

– Cofnijcie się! – krzyknął Cody. Zobaczył, jak Juri i Snag dobywają blasterów i celują ponad jego głową; usłyszał za sobą kliknięcie odbezpieczenia. Dwadzieścia-Trzy zawył pod nim i uderzył mocno czołem o podłogę.

– Do jasnej–Dwadzieścia-Trzy, przestań, ty _di'kutla_ synu Hutta – powiedział Rivet, klękając. Wsunął dłonie pod czoło Dwadzieścia-Trzy i przytrzymał je.

Dwadzieścia-Trzy krzyknął, a potem zaszlochał. Jego biodra wierzgały, kiedy wił się, próbując wyrwać się z uścisku Cody'ego.

– Sir, on nie miał tego na myśli! – krzyknął Ink. – Przysięgam na [Zdrajców], on–

Inkowi odjęło mowę i Cody spojrzał w górę, prawie gryząc się w język, kiedy Dwadzieścia-Trzy szarpnął się pod nim. Juri uniósł swój blaster. Włosy opadły na jego ściągniętą twarz.

– Widziałem tamtą pieprzoną śluzę, ty chory gnojku – powiedział Juri. – Ani się, kurwa, waż.

– Byliśmy na drugiej części statku! – wykrzyknął Dral. 

Dwadzieścia-Trzy jęknął.

– Nie potrzeba mi więcej ciał na statku – powiedział Triage. – Odsuńcie się, do cholery.

– Niech to Moc weźmie – powiedział Cody. Warknął wściekle i przycisnął mocniej; stopy Dwadzieścia-Trzy wierzgnęły bezradnie na podłodze; jego buty wydały straszny pisk. – Boil, jeśli usłyszysz w tym pomieszczeniu jakikolwiek wystrzał z blastera, masz moją zgodę na wysadzenie nas wszystkich w cholerę.

– Tak jest, sir – powiedział Boil. – Yyy... Ale, ja tak jakby... straciłem wszystkie swoje detonatory? W leju krasowym.

Cody zrobił pauzę i zamrugał. – Oczywiście, że je straciłeś – powiedział w końcu.

Moti czknął swoim chichotem. – Tak jest w raporcie, sir – powiedział.

Cody wziął głęboki oddech i zaśmiał się bezdźwięcznie. Spojrzał w górę na Juriego, a potem obejrzał się przez ramię. Dral i Ink gapili się na niego, trzymając blastery u boku. Trip-Sevens wyglądał, jakby ze swojego miejsca w kącie obserwował cały pokój, a Triage kręcił się na środku z twarzą tak czerwoną, jak popękane naczynka w jego twardówce. Atmosfera w pomieszczeniu zdawała się trochę rozrzedzić, ale wciąż była gorąca od elektryczności. Potylica Cody'ego pulsowała, a małe, czerwone impulsy światła wpełzały mu w kąciki pola widzenia. Znowu opuścił głowę. Rivet, wsparty na łokciach, szemrał coś Dwadzieścia-Trzy do ucha. Dwadzieścia-Trzy pokręcił głową, a potem osłabł, osuwając się na podłogę i w ręce Riveta. Rozpłaszczył się na podłodze na tyle, na ile pozwalała jego pospolita zbroja.

Rivet podniósł wzrok i jego spojrzenie spotkało się ze spojrzeniem Cody'ego. Kiwnął głową i znów ją pochylił. Dwadzieścia-Trzy wymamrotał coś i Rivet przycisnął czoło do jego ucha. 

Cody odsunął się powoli do tyłu. Pozwolił, żeby ramię Dwadzieścia-Trzy wysunęło się z jego uchwytu i wstał, uważając, by nie przenieść swojego ciężaru ciała na jego plecy. Płuca bolały go tak, jakby wdychał pył. Przełknął ślinę.

– Co on mówi? – spytał.

Rivet podniósł się do siadu, układając sobie na kolanach głowę i barki Dwadzieścia-Trzy. Sięgnął ponad nim i przyciągnął bliżej zakurzoną, porzuconą na podłodze szatę.

– Jest mu przykro – powiedział Rivet, wzdychając. – Chce się już obudzić.

Cody odwrócił wzrok. Założył ręce za plecami i złapał lewą ręką prawy nadgarstek. Jego zęby zacisnęły się z kliknięciem. Moti zbliżył się, ściskając i rozluźniając ręce.

– Sierżant Tor tego próbował – powiedział Dral. – To właśnie powiedział Dwadzieścia-Trzy, zanim Triage nas nakrył. On–on otworzył śluzę i zaatakował drużynę; zabił Beama, a Dwadzieścia-Trzy zabił jego.

Nic nie wskazywało na to, że sytuacja miała się polepszyć. Każda kość w ciele Cody'ego bolała, każdy mięsień wrzeszczał na niego, by się położył i zwinął w kłębek z rękami na potylicy i przygotował się na zderzenie. Zamiast tego wyprostował się bardziej, drżąc tak, jakby znowu był w komorze z karbonitem, na sekundy przed tym, jak zamroził go błysk zimna. Znowu zobaczył w głowie listy ofiar.

– Myślę, że powinien pan to zobaczyć, sir – powiedział Boil. Cody obrócił gwałtownie głowę, by spojrzeć na niego. – Rivet już miał okazję przeskanować mnie i Snaga, tak samo jak i naszych zmarłych. Mamy dowody.

Cody wypuścił powietrze, trochę zaskoczony, że jego oddech nie zmienił się w parę na powietrzu, i kiwnął głową. Nie chciał dowodów. To powinien być tylko błąd; historyjka, którą mogliby straszyć nowych, podobna do tych, które opowiadali sobie w kapsułach na Kamino. Powinno chodzić tylko o niego, nie o jego wszystkich braci. Listy jeszcze raz rozwinęły mu się w głowie: Cato Neimoidia, Mygeeto, Kashyyyk. Przygniótł go ciężar tych imion.

Żołnierze uspokoili się i schowali blastery do kabur, ale stali podzieleni na swoje grupki. Trip-Sevens poszedł stanąć przy Motim. Triage został na swoim miejscu, a Boil i Rivet spojrzeli na siebie. Rivet znowu krwawił z nosa. Otarł górną wargę chusteczką i pogładził drugą ręką tył głowy Dwadzieścia-Trzy. Boil zniknął za maszyną do skanów i Cody usłyszał dźwięk odblokowywania sprężonych zapięć.

Boil wrócił z tabletem w jednej ręce i stosem płytek z wycinkami materiału biologicznego w drugiej. Wyciągnął tablet w stronę Cody'ego, a ten go przyjął.

Dotknął ekranu kciukiem i otworzył ostatni plik. W pomieszczeniu panowała cisza, nie licząc odgłosów oddychania żołnierzy. Gardło Cody'ego zacisnęło się szczelnie; przełknął z trudem ślinę i zmusił je do rozluźnienia. Paliła go żółć w żołądku. Przewijał dalej.

CT-1343/43433b: Batalion Dwieście Dwunasty, Korpus Inżynierski, skierował laser spawalniczy we własną klatkę piersiową, miał nienaruszony bio-chip w mózgu. CT-3422: Legion Pięćset Pierwszy, Dywizja Przeszukania i Zniszczeń, przyniesiony martwy do punktu medycznego, klatka piersiowa przebita nogą droideki, przepalony chip. CT-653400/a: Batalion Dwieście Dwunasty, Grenadierzy; zabity w akcji, przestrzelono każdą część ciała, również głowę. Rivet zanotował pozostałości ścieżek neuronowych identycznych z poprzednimi dwoma ciałami i ze zwęglonym fragmentem bio-chipa. CT-5664: Batalion Dwieście Dwunasty, Kompania Duch...

Cody wyciągnął rękę z tabletem i trzymał ją tak, dopóki Boil go nie zabrał. Przygryzł mocno kąciki ust i zmusił swoją twarz do utrzymania tego wyrazu. Jeszcze raz założył ręce za plecami, chwycił swój nadgarstek i podniósł brodę.

To była prawda. Przełknął z trudem i zmusił się do skupienia się na swoim oddychaniu. Mieli przejebane; Obi-Wan w swoim promie, jego ludzie tu na statku, każdy z nich zdradził.

– Sir? – spytał Moti głosem niewiele głośniejszym od szeptu.

Byli narzędziami. [Rozkaz 66] uczynił ich nielepszymi od droidów.

Cody skinął głową. Poruszał szczęką, aż rozluźniła się wystarczająco, by mógł się odezwać.

– Ktokolwiek to nam zrobił – powiedział. – Znajdziemy go i zarżniemy.

Oczy Boila błysnęły. – Liczyłem, że pan to powie, sir – powiedział.

 

***

 

Logistycznie, planowanie dezercji nie było znacznie trudniejsze od planowania inwazji i to przyprawiało Cody'ego o ten sam rodzaj mdłości, jak robiło to ponowne ustalanie parametrów bitwy na tyłach śmigacza po tym, jak [Zdrajcy] przedarli się przez obszar operacji. _Czujność_ znajdowała się wystarczająco blisko Korytarza Sanrafsix, by usprawiedliwić ten skok z Utapau w kierunku Coruscant bez oficjalnego informowania Kahdaha o tym, z kim mieli nadzieję się spotkać; podróż drużyn wysłanych z Pięćset Pierwszego byłaby krótsza, gdyby odłączyły się od obecnej pozycji Dwieście Dwunastego, a potem wskoczyli w nadprzestrzeń w kierunku Jądra ze szlaku handlowego Rimma. Rex by mu tego nigdy nie zapomniał; musieliby tylko ukraść prom i wmieszać się w tłum. Cody przydzielił swoim ludziom zadania i zebrali się na pokładzie hangaru, wynosząc tyle, ile się dało bez wzbudzania podejrzeń.

Zamknął zatrzask prawego naramiennika i poklepał się rękami po barkach, by poprawić ułożenie nowego kirysu. Cody zacisnął usta i popatrzył na namalowane w poprzek klatki piersiowej niebieskie oznaczenia zwiadowcy/snajpera. Juri i Snag wygrzebali z grobów mnóstwo zbroi noszonych przez Pięćset Pierwszy, ale durastalowe pęknięcia promieniujące z dziury po pocisku blasterowym na dole kirysu sprawiały, że skręcało mu się w żołądku. Zbroja przeszłaby inspekcję z odpowiednio dużej odległości, gdyby trzymał lewą rękę u boku, ale zawaliłaby ją, gdyby ktokolwiek przyjrzał się jej z bliska.

– Naprawdę nie znalazłeś niczego lepszego? – zapytał Trip-Sevens, podnosząc swój nowy, bardzo wgnieciony nagolennik.

– Pogadaj z Upgrade'em, jak ci się nie podoba – powiedział Juri. – Już się rozliczył z większości rzeczy nadających się do użytku. Miałem szczęście w ogóle dostać tą skrzynkę w takim stanie, podczas gdy Snag udawał, że potrzebuje nowego–

Snag chrząknął i zarumienił się. Rzucił swoim hełmem w Inka, który złapał go jedną ręką. Odłożył go na skrzynkę, potrząsnął puszką farby i wycelował rozpylacz prosto w żółty trójkąt na hełmie Snaga. Nikt nie potrafił się zmusić do wzięcia kubła martwego żołnierza, więc Ink przeprojektowywał je na bieżąco. Dral odwrócił wzrok od miejsca, w którym leżał na noszach Dwadzieścia-Trzy i spojrzał tam znowu. Triage otoczył go ramieniem; to oni byli odpowiedzialni za przebranie Dwadzieścia-Trzy w zbroję Pięćset Pierwszego. Moti odchrząknął i cofnął się od otwartego progu przedziału dostaw.

– Wciąż czysto – powiedział, dotykając palcami swoich nowych gwiazdek porucznika.

– Cóż, nikt nie spojrzy na mnie i pomyśli sobie, że jestem cholernym saperem – powiedział Boil, zakładając ostrożnie swój świeżo pomalowany hełm. – _Ni vore ash'ad baarpir_.

– Obiecuję, że nie będę sobie myślał, że podołałbyś jego obowiązkom – powiedział Rivet. Wsunął cylinder z gazem w swój karabin DC. Dziwnie wyglądała jego zbroja bez oznaczeń medyka. – Po prostu zasłaniaj torbą te dziury po odłamkach, w porządku?

– Niech to Moc weźmie, Snag, nie dotykaj hełmu – warknął Ink i wstał ze swojego przysiadu. – Mam za mało farby, by poprawić te paski.

– Przepraszam, przepraszam – powiedział Snag, unosząc ręce. – To po prostu– to po prostu dziwne.

Stanął nieruchomo, a Ink założył mu hełm. Cody wziął głęboki oddech. Zwiadowca, który nosił tę zbroję przed nim, miał od niego trochę węższą klatkę piersiową; pasowała, ale ledwo. Moti podszedł do niego, kiedy Triage włączył nosze, ustawił się przy wezgłowiu i oparł dłonie o ich uchwyt, kiedy uniosły się na wysokość talii. Dral wstał i przesunął się pod ścianę.

– Sir – powiedział Moti, ściszając głos. – Jest pan pewny, że to jedyny sposób? Co, jeśli was wszystkich złapią? Co, jeśli kapitan Rex nie ma sprzętu do wyjmowania tych implantów? Jak my w ogóle znajdziemy [Zdra–] _Ba'vodu_?

Żołnierze umilkli, odwracając się, by spojrzeć na nich obu, i Moti skrzywił się. Cody westchnął. Bolała go klatka piersiowa, a mięśnie napięły mu się u podstawy gardła, kiedy podniósł rękę, by dotknąć daszka swojego długodystansowego wizjera. Kiedy Ink zesztywniał, Cody zatrzymał rękę i opuścił ją. Kazał Inkowi pomalować jego hełm jako pierwszy, by pokazać, że nie ma odwrotu. Zapach mokrej farby wypełniał jego filtr powietrza, więc niebieskie kreski w poprzek wizjera i płytki nosowej były pewnie wciąż lepkie. To było tylko tymczasowe, rzecz jasna, i upewni się, że dostaną z powrotem kolory Dwieście Dwunastego tak szybko, jak to będzie możliwe, bo w tej chwili nikt nie wyglądał na siebie. To było jak granie w tych gównianych dramatach dokumentalnych HoloNetu, gdzie jeden żołnierz grał wszystkie partie swoich braci i spieprzał sprawę tak, że WAR wyglądała, jakby składała się z droidów, a nie ludzi. Zaciśnięte pięści Cody'ego przycisnęły się do płyt okrywających uda. Potrząsnął głową. Trip-Sevens stanął na baczność; bez kresek wokół filtrów w miejscu ust wyglądał, jakby ledwie go zdekantowano.

Moti odsunął się i zajął miejsce przy ścianie obok Drala. Przynajmniej oni wciąż wyglądali jak oni.

– Właśnie dlatego przyspieszyłem twój awans tak bardzo, jak mogłem, poruczniku – powiedział Cody. – Musisz przedostać resztę Dwieście Dwunastego przez porządki na planecie, podczas gdy służby bezpieczeństwa – wskazał na Drala, a potem Inka – przeprowadzą całą załogę przez Medyczny.

– Jak to się w ogóle stało, sir? – spytał Ink, uśmiechając się na wpół szczerym uśmiechem. – Nie to, że Moti nie zakuwał na ten test, odkąd go zdekantowali...

Dral skrzyżował ramiona na piersiach i trochę się przygarbił. Pokręcił głową.

– Zrobione, i tak zostanie – powiedział Cody. – Tylko upewnijcie się, że nikt się nie zapomni i nie zwróci się do niego „sierżancie”. – Przełknął ślinę. – Odwracajcie uwagę Kahdaha i nie informujcie jego ludzi, ale przypilnujcie też, żeby Triage zlecił im wszystkim operację.

Nie będzie już więcej „incydentów” w maszynowni ani w zbrojowni. Spojrzał w dół na uśpionego lekami Dwadzieścia-Trzy. I nie będzie więcej zdesperowanych nowych.

– Tak jest, sir – powiedział Moti, a Cody skinął głową.

– Upewnimy się, że wszyscy będą się zachowywać – powiedział Dral. Zakołysał głową w hełmie na boki. – Znaczy się...

Juri zachichotał. Boil jęknął. – Niech ktoś mu odetnie mikrofon, zanim znowu spróbuje.

– Raczej nie chce pan awansować mnie i Drala na admirałów, zanim pan wyjedzie, prawda, sir? – zapytał Ink. – Nie zaszkodziłoby.

Moti czknął swoim chichotem. Cody pokręcił głową. Czuł się prawie tak, jakby znowu był nowym; jakby znowu miał hackować karty przepustek swoich kolegów z partii i resetować im zegary odliczające do końca czasu wolnego. Naturalnie, teraz hackowanie sieci WAR było łatwiejsze z racji posiadania kodów obejścia zabezpieczeń Obi-Wana, ale zacieranie swoich śladów i przeszukiwanie serwerów, by znaleźć raporty po [Rozkazie 66] z wiszącym nad głową wycofaniem Pięćset Pierwszego było robotą głupiego.

Triage popchnął nosze w kierunku przodu przedziału dostaw, zmuszając Snaga i Inka do rozstąpienia się na boki, by zrobić im miejsce. Dwadzieścia-Trzy zarzucił głową, mamrocząc coś spod zakrywającego mu dolną połowę twarzy dużego opatrunku z bactą.

– Będzie nieprzytomny jeszcze przez wiele godzin – powiedział Triage, zerkając przez ramię. – Nafaszerowaliśmy go Sterinadem.

Cody podniósł plecak Obi-Wana i zarzucił go sobie na prawę ramię. Zwisał niżej niż przedtem, wypchany dodatkowymi rzeczami, które udało mu się wygrzebać. Zacisnął rękę na pasku i odchrząknął.

– Za mną – powiedział, a żołnierze stanęli na baczność. Powietrze wokół nich stężało, ale Cody słyszał kopnięcia i ryki silników promów zwiększających obroty na poziomie hangaru. Tupot obutych stóp na korytarzu na zewnątrz. – Snag?

– To Prom _E'tad_ , obok stacji ładowania astromechów – powiedział Snag, już wyposażony w zbroję z kreskami i szablonami bombardiera, niebieski od kubła aż po buty. – Mam kolegę w naprawach droidów...

Moti chrząknął. 

– Yyy... – Snag pociągnął za dolną krawędź hełmu. – Gaff mówi, że będzie w Doku 38L z zaplanowaną odprawą jako przedostatnią, zanim _Czujność_ dołączy do Dwieście Dwunastego. Bez problemów, bez pytań i... yyy... chciał powiedzieć, że będą nas kryć. _Vod'ad hukaat'kama_. Sir.

Cody zawahał się. Snag przełożył swojego DC z lewa na prawo. Przez chwilę oddychał głośno, zanim się skoncentrował. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, będzie lepszym [Zdrajcą] od Obi-Wana, z tą całą pieprzoną medytacją. Kiwnął raz głową i odchrząknął.

– Dobra robota – powiedział. – Pamiętajcie, idźcie wolno. Nadążajcie z noszami. Musimy tylko wejść na pokład promu i włączyć hipernapęd na znak operatora. My... – Przełknął ślinę. – My tylko wypełniamy rozkazy.

Gorące, jasne skupisko bólu pojawiło mu się w skroniach, aż drgnęły mu powieki. Głowa Juriego kołysała się do przodu i do tyłu, chociaż reszta jego ciała była idealnie nieruchoma. Cody przymknął na chwilę oczy. Usłyszał, jak żołnierze przestępują z nogi na nogę, poprawiając pożyczony sprzęt. Stanie się kradzionym, jak tylko wpiszą współrzędne punktu spotkania z Reksem, a nie z Dwieście Dwunastym. Jego głowa pulsowała. Cody otworzył oczy.

– Jesteśmy dobrymi żołnierzami – powiedział. – Przetrwaliśmy wszystko, czym zaatakował nas wróg, a nawet taki _osik_ , którego nikt nigdy się nie spodziewał. Nasi bracia nas potrzebują, nasi... dowódcy nam ufali, i teraz to od nas zależy, czy uda się to naprawić. Jesteście gotowi?

– _Oya_ , sir – powiedział Dral, wyprężając się na baczność w swoim szaro-żółtym mundurze. – Nie zawiedziemy pana.

– Wyjmiemy naszym ludziom każdy pieprzony chip – powiedział Triage.

– Horyzont czysty – powiedział Juri, wyglądając na korytarz. Podniósł dłoń. – Teraz albo nigdy.

– Ruszać się – powiedział Cody. – I niech Moc będzie z nami.

Moti, Ink, a potem Dral wyszli pierwsi, aby uniknąć podejrzeń; następnie Cody machnięciem rozkazał wyjść reszcie. Dotrzymywali kroku noszom, podczas gdy Cody szedł na ich szóstej tuż za Triage'em. Chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy przekraczali przedziały maszynistów i wchodzili na poziom hangaru. Pochylenie czyjejś głowy, kiedy przechodzili, wątła sugestia salutu, zanim mechanik odbiegł z podkładką z klipsem i kłębkiem zwiniętego kabla. Cody'ego bolała szczęka. Porzucał swoich ludzi, zostawiał ich, by zmierzyli się z wrogiem u steru i na planecie. Przełknął z trudem wokół twardej guli w gardle i szedł dalej.

Obi-Wan go potrzebował. Jedynym sposobem na znalezienie osoby, która zrobiła to ich ludziom, byłoby znalezienie jego [Zdrajcy] i udzielenie mu pomocy w zdjęciu tego ścierwa odpowiedzialnego za zdradzenie ich wszystkich, a jeśli to był... a jeśli Rex miał rację i to nie był Kanclerz, to w takim razie Kanclerz też był w niebezpieczeństwie. Odkąd Cody opuścił Kamino, codziennie składał przysięgę Republice, i nie miał zamiaru teraz jej złamać. Położył rękę na kolbie poskładanego pistoletu WESTAR-34 Obi-Wana i przycisnął ramię tam, gdzie miał dziurę w zbroi.

Niższy hangar tętnił życiem; ciała zostały usunięte, a większość gruzu została zepchnięta na bok, by zrobić miejsce przechodzącemu personelowi. Triage, z głową pochyloną nad panelem diagnostycznym, skierował nosze za tłumem żołnierzy Pięćset Pierwszego.

– Nie ma emocji, jest spokój – wymamrotał Rivet na prywatnych kanałach. – Co za pieprzony _osik _.__

– Cisza – powiedział Snag. 

Cody zmusił się do spokojnego oddychania, do liczenia każdego wdechu i wstrzymania go na chwilę, zanim go wypuścił. Triage przyspieszył, kiedy odłączyli się od głównej grupy i ruszyli w kierunku czekającego na nich promu. Cody przydepnął mu tył buta.

– Bez pośpiechu – mruknął, rozglądając się. – Spokojnie. 

Triage potknął się, ale pokiwał głową. Zwolnił tempo. Zbliżyli się do rampy promu i Trip-Sevens zajął miejsce Triage'a. Ich ręce otarły się o siebie, kiedy Triage puścił drążek noszy. Żołnierze weszli na pokład promu bez wahania się lub odwracania. Cody ścisnął mocniej pistolet. Przełknął ślinę, kiedy wchodził rampą. 

– Powodzenia – szepnął Triage, kiedy przechodził. 

Skinął głową, kiedy wszedł na pokład i wcisnął przycisk, by schować rampę i zamknąć osłony przed falą uderzeniową. Trip-Sevens już przymagnesował nosze Dwadzieścia-Trzy do podłogi po drugiej stronie ładowni. Rivet zdjął hełm; czerwone, połączone ze sobą krzyże na policzkach błyszczały od potu. Usiadł na krześle medyka, przesyłając dane czujnika w noszach do banków pamięci promu. 

Cody podszedł do miejsca pilota i poklepał Juriego po ramieniu, kiedy przechodził obok konsolety nawigatora. Usiadł w fotelu i otworzył kanał komunikacyjny operatora. Snag już siedział na miejscu drugiego pilota i zapinał pasy.

– Prom _E'tad_ , tu _Czujność_. Przesyłam kod zero-trzy-dziewięć, przyjąłeś? – zapytał sierżant Tychon. 

Cody przełknął ślinę i oblizał usta. Spojrzał przez ramię. Rivet patrzył na niego, już przypięty obok Trip-Sevensa. Oparł dłonie na kolanach, oddychał prawie normalnie; na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu na to przechodzące przez ciało drobne dreszcze. Cody odwrócił się z powrotem i wskazał na głośnik komunikatora. Gdyby ze wszystkich ludzi odezwał się właśnie on, plan byłby martwy, zanim by wystartowali. Snag odchrząknął. 

– Przyjąłem, tu prom _E'tad_ – powiedział Snag, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi tej dziwnej intonacji, której nabrał gdzieś Pięćset Pierwszy. – Mamy pełny zbiornik, gotowi do startu na twój znak. 

– Przyjąłem, prom _E'tad_ , jesteście dopuszczeni do czwartego startu – powiedział Tychon i wszystkie mięśnie pleców Cody'ego napięły się i zdrętwiały. – Oczekiwany czas to trzy minuty, zaznacz. 

– Zaznaczam – powiedział Snag i wyłączył kanał. 

Cody sprawdził statek przed lotem w oszołomieniu, czując się, jakby każdy jego oddech był pomysłem kogoś innego. To było to. Naprawdę to robił. Nie sprzeciwił się tak dużemu rozkazowi od–od–nigdy przedtem nie podjął takiego ryzyka. Nigdy nie skoczył z tak wysokiego klifu. Wpisał współrzędne, które przesłał Rex, wyznaczając kurs, który zabierze ich z resztą Pięćset Pierwszego i rozdzieli ich w chwili skoku w nadprzestrzeń. 

– Juri, powyrywaj transpondery, jak tylko skoczymy – powiedział i położył dłonie na konsolecie. – Nie chcę, żeby nas ktokolwiek śledził. 

– Tak jest, sir – powiedział cicho Juri. 

Alarm próżniowy rozległ się po całym hangarze, sygnalizując wszystkim załogom wyregulowanie hełmów. Cody wyjrzał przez przedni port widokowy, kiedy tarcza zaburtowa błysnęła zielenią i obniżyła częstotliwość, by zezwolić na start. Wokół nich odpalano silniki i Cody włączył silniki sterujące _E'tad_. Pierwsza fala wyleciała pod kątem w otwartą przestrzeń. Na sygnał operatora, prom _E'tad_ wystartował. Cody pochylił się nad kontrolkami lotu, utrzymując prom na tyłach grupy, ale nie za daleko od niej. Punkt sygnału _Czujności_ zmniejszył się na czujniku promu. 

Sięgnął do panelu kontrolnego hipernapędu i chwycił dźwignię. Przed nimi w porcie widokowym fala promów rozwinęła się kaskadą i wystrzeliła do przodu z rozbłyskiem silników przy skoku. 

– Przygotujcie się – powiedział, odchylając prom o trzydzieści stopni poniżej znacznika hipernapędu Pięćset Pierwszego. Pobliski prom wysłał im sygnał, ale Snag wyciszył kanał. Cody przesunął dźwignię na .4 i odpalił silniki. 

Odsunął się do tyłu w krześle, kładąc stopy na podłodze dla stabilności. Gwiazdy zamarły przed nimi, a potem rozjechały się w miliard błyszczących szlaków, kiedy prom rzucił się naprzód z rykiem silników ku współrzędnym Reksa. 

Ku Obi-Wanowi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenia z Mando'a:
> 
> _Ba'vodu_ : (BA-wod-u) - wuj/wujek.
> 
> _Di'kut/di'kutla_ : (DI-kut)/(di-KUT-la) - idiota, osoba bezużyteczna, marnująca miejsce/bezużyteczny, głupi, bezwartościowy.
> 
> _Hut'uunla skanah_ : (hu-TU'N-la SKA'-na') - [ _hut'uun_ \- tchórz (obelga najgorsza z możliwych), _skanah_ \- bardzo znienawidzona osoba]. Przen. „tchórzliwy dupek”.
> 
> _Ni vore ash'ad baarpir_ : (Ni wor asz'ad bar-pir) - dosł. „Przyjmuję pot kogoś innego”, przen. „Praca kogoś innego przynosi mi korzyść”.
> 
> _E'tad_ : (E-tad) - siedem.
> 
> _Vod'ad hukaat'kama_ : (Wo'd-ad hu-KA’T-ka-MA’) - „Twój brat/twoi bracia cię osłoni/osłaniają”.
> 
> Wiele mandaloriańskich powiedzeń może być przetłumaczonych na liczbę pojedynczą lub mnogą w zależności od kontekstu. Apostrof lub myślnik jest często używany jako oddzielacz od krótkiej samogłoski, znacznik wymowy, miejsce na wzięcie wdechu lub oznaka dialektu.


	4. Chapter 4

Cody usiadł wygodniej w fotelu pilota i wpatrywał się w fioletowo-brązową planetę, zajmującą pełną jedną czwartą długości przedniego iluminatora. Według komputera nawigacyjnego, „Nglitzkah”. Kiedyś, kiedy jeszcze był nowym, oficerowie nazwali ją _„Trattok'o”_ – od liczby zniszczonych przez nią statków szukających przystanku na odprowadzenie ciepła i szybkie tankowanie. Teraz była po prostu kolejną niezamieszkaną, bagienną planetą o silnym polu grawitacyjnym. Miała także trzy cholerne księżyce i zero pieprzonych Reksów. Czekał i ruszył dalej? Wysłał współrzędne, ale może Cody za długo zwlekał. Może powinni byli po prostu podążyć za flotyllą Pięćset Pierwszego z powrotem na Coruscant i spotkać się z Reksem inaczej.

Zdjął hełm i odłożył go na małą półkę po lewej pod konsoletą pilota. Przed nim kłębił się ogromny, brązowy zwał chmur. Wziął głęboki oddech, i przymrużając trochę oczy, nie opuścił głowy. Bolało go gardło. Skanery niczego nie wykryły od ich przybycia, a kiedy Cody po raz kolejny zaryzykował połączeniem się z Reksem na jego prywatnej częstotliwości, usłyszał tylko zakłócenia.

– Wychodzimy na drugi wschód księżyca, panie komandorze – powiedział Snag.

Cody zesztywniał i przełknął z trudem. Kiwnął głową. – Zabierz prom na wyższą orbitę – powiedział. – Nie chcę wpaść pomiędzy te wiry grawitacyjne.

Wysunął się z fotela pilota, odpychając się rękami od podłokietników. Odwrócił się na pięcie i stanął tyłem do kabiny. Żołnierze nie podnieśli wzroku. Pięć pieprzonych godzin dryfowania w nadprzestrzeni w promie krótkiego zasięgu dawało zbyt dużo czasu do namysłu i do tego przegapili Godzinę Pamięci na _Czujności_. Snag z Jurim umieli utrzymać rytm Litanii i pieśni pogrzebowej Dwieście Dwunastego, ale bez otaczającej ich reszty Dwa-Dwunastki, to nie było to samo. Kiedy Dwadzieścia-Trzy zaczął jęczeć w połowie długości korytarza nadprzestrzennego, Rivet uspokoił go kilkoma wersami Pożegnania Żołnierza. Resztę podróży spędzili głównie w ciszy, grając w gry karciane talią, którą Boil im rzucił z siedzenia strzelca.

– Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy, sir? – spytał Juri, przerzucając jeden z zepsutych transponderów z ręki do ręki. Podrapał się pod brodą postrzępionym kawałkiem drutu.

– Nazywają ją _„Tratttok'o”_ – powiedział Cody. – Od tych wszystkich statków, które stracili, kiedy te szukały skrótu. Kiedyś tu była stacja, która miała je odstraszać.

Płyty pokładu zawibrowały pod jego stopami, gdy Snag odpalił silniki sterujące. Złapał się oparcia fotela i spojrzał przez ramię, by zobaczyć, jak horyzont zmienia się w otwartą przestrzeń. Odwrócił się, masując kark wolną ręką. Połknął kolejną tabletkę Pexerecy, zanim Rivet je skonfiskował i teraz jego całe ciało pulsowało jak jednodniowy siniak – boleśnie, ale do zniesienia. Przestąpił przez namalowaną żółtą linię oddzielającą kokpit od sektora dla załogi promu. Daleko na tyłach, Rivet podniósł wzrok od monitorowania parametrów życiowych Dwadzieścia-Trzy na procesorze noszy. Gdy tylko prom skoczył, Rivet wstał z krzesła i usiadł na podłodze, składając pod siebie nogi i rozkładając kolana w kształt litery „v”. Obi-Wan byłby pod wrażeniem; większość klonów, która skorzystała z lekcji medytacji [Zdrajców], potrafiła utrzymać tę pozycję tylko przez czterdzieści minut. Krew sączyła mu się z nosa już tylko cienką strużką. Ponad nim leżał rozwalony na obu siedzeniach Trip-Sevens; chrapał i używał swojego karabinu jako poduszki. Ten to naprawdę umiał spać byle gdzie.

– Nie rozumiem, co w niej takiego złego – powiedział Juri. – Walczyliśmy na brzydszych planetach.

Snag prychnął. – Na tak dużej planecie z trzema nieco mniejszymi orbitującymi wokół niej draństwami ? Z których jedno ma swoje własne cholerne pole gruzu?

– Większość wraków zostaje ściągniętych na samą planetę – powiedział Cody. – Ten system cieszy się złą sławą za ściąganie przemytniczych statków w drodze do prywatnych kolonii. Wskocz na niewłaściwy wektor i będzie to ostatnia rzecz, którą kurwa zrobisz.

Juri kiwnął głową. Rzucił przez ramię poczerniałym transponderem na stosik, który spiętrzyli na podłodze. Dwadzieścia-Trzy jęknął, ale się uspokoił.

– Cóż, jedzenia starczy nam na tydzień, a wody na dwa – powiedział Juri. – Przyjaciel Snaga otrzymał nawet nowiutki filtr powietrza. To kto chce zagrać kolejną partię Wyboru Szmuglera?

Uderzył lekko tyłem głowy o fotel; włosy z czoła opadły mu do tyłu.

Cody skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Minęła zaledwie godzina, Juri – powiedział. – Możemy sobie pozwolić na to, by dać im więcej czasu.

Juri opuścił głowę, wziął głęboki oddech i pokiwał głową. Cody podszedł i poklepał go po ramieniu, przenosząc na niego ciężar ciała tak, by mógł poczuć nacisk przez zbroję. Juri kiwnął znowu głową, uśmiechając się cierpko. Trip-Sevens zachrapał.

Cody zabrał rękę i udał się na tyły promu. Popatrzył w górę drabiny prowadzącej do jedynego na promie portu działek i zastukał okrytymi zbroją knykciami o krawędź włazu. Boil obrócił się sztywno w fotelu strzelca; nie miał na głowie hełmu. Słuchawki strzelca wisiały krzywo na bandażu.

– Nic, sir – powiedział Boil. Twarz miał pokrytą kropelkami potu. – Komputer celownika nie wykrył ani żywego ducha.

Cody kiwnął głową. – Zejdź i zamień się z Jurim. – Powiedział to wystarczająco głośno, by Juri usłyszał.

– Nie potrzeba mnie zmieniać, sir – powiedział Boil. Jego szczęka poruszyła się pod opatrunkiem z bactą. – Starczy mi sił na dobrą godzinę.

Boil siedział tu, odkąd odłączyli się od flotylli Pięćset Pierwszego. Nawet kazał Rivetowi wspiąć się na górę i stać na drabinie, by ten mógł mu zmienić opatrunki. Cody wskazał za siebie kciukiem przez ramię.

– Dobrze to słyszeć, sierżancie – powiedział. – Spędź tę dobrą godzinę przy tablicy nawigacyjnej.

Usta Boila wykrzywiły się na moment. Jego brew ściągnęła się, a opatrunek z bactą wybrzuszył wokół szczęki. – Tak jest, sir – powiedział w końcu.

Obrócił się powoli w swoim fotelu i Cody bardziej usłyszał, niż zobaczył, jak odczepia hełm. Zerwał słuchawki i wepchnął hełm na głowę, drapiąc niebieską jodełkę nad lewym okiem. Cody odsunął się od drabiny. Popatrzył na Juriego, który już stał obok. Juri założył hełm obiema rękami.

Buty Boila uderzyły o pierwszy szczebel drabiny, gdy Cody podszedł tam, gdzie na podłodze siedzieli Rivet i Dwadzieścia-Trzy. Rivet otworzył oczy, wziął głęboki oddech i kiwnął mu głową. Cody przykucnął obok niego i ukląkł na jedno kolano.

– Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz śpiewać – powiedział cicho Cody.

Usłyszał zeskakującego na pokład Boila, a potem stęknięcie wspinającego się Juriego. Rivet uśmiechnął się i pociągnął nosem. Otarł pod nim chusteczką, już upstrzoną kroplami krwi. – To pomaga – powiedział. – Zdziwiłby się pan, jak bardzo się to czasem przydaje.

– Miałem kolegę z partii, który przed bitwą chodził do łóżka z otrzymanymi rozkazami – powiedział Cody. – Nic mnie już nie dziwi.

Rivet stłumił śmiech. – To dopiero coś nowego – powiedział.

Sięgnął ponad noszami Dwadzieścia-Trzy, by włożyć swoją chusteczkę do kosza na odpady biologiczne. Klapa rozszczelniła się i uszczelniła z pyknięciem i sykiem. Wyciągnął z paska narzędziowego czystą chusteczkę i owinął ją sobie wokół palców. Jego plecy zamarły wyprostowane w perfekcyjnej postawie. Cody spojrzał w górę i za siebie. Trip-Sevens pochrapywał lekko, drgając. Dwadzieścia-Trzy jęknął płaczliwie i Cody opuścił wzrok. Jego czoło fioletowiało w zaokrąglony kształt biegnącego ku linii włosów sińca. Wciąż był uśpiony Sterinade'em, ale twarz miał wilgotną od potu. Dwadzieścia-Trzy wyprężył się przeciwko przytrzymującym go pasom bezpieczeństwa. Rivet westchnął. Wyciągnął dłoń i położył ją na prawej pięści Dwadzieścia-Trzy. 

– Jak się ma? – zapytał, wskazując głową Dwadzieścia-Trzy.

Rivet uniósł brwi. – Jego puls jest wyższy, niż bym chciał, ale nie niebezpiecznie. To koszmary mnie martwią. Niewiele mogę zrobić, by go uspokajać.

Dotknął niebieskiego przycisku na boku noszy; piknął i błysnął. Dwadzieścia-Trzy zarzucił głową z boku na bok; jego skomlenie znowu przeszło w mamrotanie.

Cody pokiwał głową. Ostatecznie każdy szedł do medyków z powodu koszmarów i wynik był zawsze taki sam: albo klon uczył się, jak sobie z nimi radzić, albo nie.

– Myślałem, że wy, medyczni, zakazaliście środków uspokajających.

Rivet wzruszył ramionami. – Otrzymał maksymalną dawkę dla klona jego wagi i nie zwiększam jej, aż jego organizm nie pozbędzie się zupełnie Steranide'u. A zresztą, leki to nie jedyna opcja. Mam inne sposoby.

Kaszlnął cicho i pomasował bok głowy. Cody przesunął się na kolanie, wbijając swój ciężar ciała w wyściółkę nakolannika. Kiwnął głową.

– Tak jak _wytrąciłeś kopniakiem_ blaster z ręki Boila?

Rivet zawahał się i położył sobie obie ręce na kolanach. Zrobił wdech, robiąc wgłębienia w miejscach krzyży wytatuowanych na obu policzkach i potem wypuścił powietrze. – Byłem po prostu we właściwym miejscu o właściwym czasie, sir – powiedział.

Rivet zdawał się być we właściwym miejscu o właściwym czasie za każdym razem. Cody pokiwał głową. – Mam z tym pewne doświadczenie – powiedział.

Rivet pochylił głowę. – Nie, sir – powiedział.

Cody uniósł brwi. Ścisnął nos u nasady na nagłe dźgnięcie bólu. To nie był na to najlepszy moment, być może nawet kurwa najgorszy, ale [Cody musiał zapytać]. – Czy to tak, jak–

Dłoń Riveta dotknęła nakolannika Cody'ego. – Nie ma klonów wrażliwych na Moc, sir – wyszeptał.

Cody przycisnął język do podniebienia i zamknął oczy. Przez powieki pulsowało mu czerwone światło. Usiadł na piętach i otworzył oczy. Rivet obserwował go, oddychając głęboko i miarowo.

– Powiedz mi, jeśli jego stan ulegnie zmianie – powiedział Cody.

Rivet kiwnął głową. – Tak jest, sir – powiedział.

Cody wstał i wciągnął powoli powietrze ustami, kiedy stracił równowagę. Wyciągnął rękę i złapał się ramienia Riveta. Potrząsnął głową, mrugając szybko.

– Komandorze?

Rivet zaczął wstawać ze swojej pozycji i Cody popchnął go z powrotem na podłogę. Wyprostował się i założył ręce za plecami. Przełknął ślinę.

– Nie zapomnij sobie zrobić przerwy, doktorze – powiedział. – Trip-Sevens też może pilnować śpiącego.

Rivet przyjrzał mu się uważnie, lustrując go od stóp do głów tak, że Cody przestąpił z nogi na nogę. – Zabiera mi pan całą zabawę, sir – powiedział.

Cody prychnął. – Jeśli tak według ciebie wygląda zabawa, to musimy–

– Komandorze! – zawołał Snag. – Wykryliśmy ruch na trzecim księżycu.

– Wyizoluj i rozpoznaj – powiedział Cody, obracając ostro głowę ku przodowi promu. Popędził do kokpitu i opadł na fotel pilota. Snag już powłączał czujniki. Cody wcisnął włącznik komunikacji ze strzelcem. – Z życiem, Juri! – krzyknął.

– Obliczam kurs – powiedział Boil. – Dajcie komputerowi nawigacyjnemu minutę.

Cody usłyszał pisk wirników, kiedy Juri ustawiał działko. Ekran czujników błysnął ciemnym błękitem i rozmył się w zamazane ikony drugiego i trzeciego księżyca. Cody trzymał ręce przy konsolecie i ponownie odpalił silniki sterujące. Przygotował też drążek hipernapędu, na wszelki wypadek.

– To właśnie tutaj, sir – powiedział Snag, pisząc jedną ręką na klawiaturze radaru. – Pieprzone, gówniane wiry grawitacyjne utrudniają każde cholerne byle gówno; zanim się tak zbliżyło, nie mogłem rozróżnić zakłóceń od prawdziwego ruchu. Musieli skoczyć prosto w cień trzeciego księżyca.

– Albo byli tu cały czas z wyłączonymi silnikami – powiedział za nimi Trip-Sevens.

– O, teraz się budzi – powiedział Boil. – Sir, jeśli to dobrze odczytuję: cokolwiek to jest, właśnie nakreśliło kurs, by przechwycić nas za trzydzieści.

– Zapnijcie się. – Cody pchnął stery do przodu, manewrując statkiem tak, by przeskoczyć powyżej sześćdziesięciu stopni w kierunku Jądra. Zmierzył ekran czujników spojrzeniem. To był zdecydowanie statek; miał zbyt dokładny kurs, by być krnąbrną asteroidą albo luźnym kawałkiem kosmicznego gruzu. Cody nachylił się bliżej głośnika. – Juri, chcę, żebyś zablokował celownik, jak tylko znajdą się w zasięgu, ale nie strzelaj. To mogą być nasi.

– A co, jeśli pierwsi zaczną strzelać ? – spytał Juri.

Prom zawibrował, kiedy wieżyczka obróciła się na pozycję. Cody przyjrzał się zbyt jasnemu ekranowi czujników zza przymkniętych powiek. Radar wreszcie przeskanował wystarczającą ilość danych, by dokonać przybliżonego dopasowania.

– To będziesz mógł złożyć skargę do komisji rewizyjnej po tym, jak im odpowiesz ogniem – powiedział Cody. – Snag, wyślij im sygnał.

– _Ba'vodu_ by mnie zwyczajnie wyśmiał – burknął Juri przez głośniki.

– Sir, otwieram kanał – powiedział Snag. – Yyy... Co mam powiedzieć?

– Powiedz im prawdę – powiedział Cody. Pomasował szczękę. Jego wzrok rozmył się, a potem wyostrzył. Nie było jak ukryć oznaczeń promu. – Jesteśmy promem WAR, który oddzielił się od naszej flotylli i skończył tutaj.

Usłyszał za sobą, jak Rivet zaczął znowu nucić Pożegnanie Żołnierza. Cody westchnął. Czy ten drań nie znał innych piosenek? Snag odchrząknął.

– Niezidentyfikowany statek, tu prom... _Sh'enn_ , z WAR–

Cody skrzywił się. Co za subtelność.

– ...Określcie swoje plany w tym systemie – ciągnął Snag. – Powtarzam: niezidentyfikowany statek, tutaj prom _Sh'enn_ WAR. Określcie swoje plany w tym systemie. Wyznaczyliście kurs ściągający.

– Umrzemy – powiedział Boil.

– Dosyć, sierżancie – powiedział Cody i skrzywił się, kiedy obrócił się w swoim fotelu. – Skoncentruj się na tym, by mi znaleźć wyjście.

Boil westchnął głęboko i uniósł na krótko ręce do górę. Cody odwrócił się z powrotem. Kropka na ekranie zbliżyła się wystarczająco, by komputer mógł rozpoznać markę statku. Koreliańska korweta CR-90, na tyle zwrotna i anonimowa, by być dumą i radością jakiegoś przemytnika, i z tyloma nierozpoznanymi przez bazy komputera specyfikacjami, że musiała być bardzo zmodyfikowana. Przechylała się trochę, a komputer zgłosił, że numery seryjne zostały zestrzelone z kadłuba.

– Juri – powiedział Cody.

– Wczytuję teraz trasę ucieczki, sir – powiedział Boil.

Ręka Cody'ego zawisła nad dźwigniami hipernapędu. Korweta była szybsza od ich promu, ale ich zwrotność przemawiała na ich korzyść, dopóki te ciężkie silniki się jeszcze nie przegrzały. Zewnętrzne komunikatory brzęczały zakłóceniami i Snag zamknął usta.

– Prom... _Sh'enn_ , tu _Igła Kompasu_ – powiedział Rex z tą swoją prześliczną melodyjnością Pięćset Pierwszego w głosie. – Miło, że do nas dołączacie.

Cody skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i zacisnął ręce nad łokciami. Cały prom odetchnął jak jeden mąż. Snag klapnął na swój fotel i odchylił głowę do góry. Cody usłyszał, jak Juri chichocze jak gundark na stymach.

– Rex, ty paskudny synu Hutta, gdzie się podziewałeś, do cholery? – zapytał Cody.

– Ty się wyrażaj o mojej tubie do dekantacji – powiedział Rex. – Po prostu potrzebowaliśmy trochę czasu, by się przygotować. Wy tam w porządku?

Cody nie obejrzał się za siebie. – Mniej więcej w jednym kawałku – powiedział. – Znajdzie się u was miejsce dla nas wszystkich?

– I na wszystko, co wzięliście ze sobą – powiedział Rex. – Zamierzacie tak sterczeć i kazać nam po was przylecieć?

Cody westchnął, a potem zakaszlał. Odchylił się do tyłu i wskazał na Boila. – Zaplanuj mi kurs ściągający – powiedział i odwrócił się z powrotem. – Trzymajcie się swojego kursu, Rex – powiedział. – Nasz prom spotka się z wami w drodze.

  
  


***

  
  


Powinien był wiedzieć, że tak skończy. Cody podniósł ręce do góry, spoglądając ponad lufą DC-15S, którą Kix wycelował mu w głowę. Zaryzykował zerknięciem w tył na swoich ludzi, by się upewnić, że nikt nie miał żadnych _di'kutla_ pomysłów i postąpił krok do przodu. Czteroosobowa drużyna klonów z Pięćset Pierwszego zawahała się, ale utrzymała pozycje. Ci, którzy byli bez hełmów, mieli ogolone głowy, a na prawej stronie mieli naklejone opatrunki z bactą. Karabinek Kicksa musnął płytkę ochraniającą podbródek Cody'ego.

– Przypuszczam, że jest ku temu powód? – zapytał Cody, patrząc na chodnik rozciągający się na tyłach ładowni. Jego długodystansowy wizjer przybliżył i oddalił widok wystarczająco szybko, by ścisnęło go w gardle. Przełknął z trudnością ślinę.

– Ten statek ma cenny ładunek – powiedział Rex, kiwając do niego głową. – Muszę się upewnić, że nic mu się nie stanie.

Ogolił głowę na zero, odkąd widzieli się osobiście po raz ostatni; miał też worki pod oczami i parę nowych blizn. Jego zbroja miała te same szerokie, niebieskie pasy na naramienniku i wzdłuż ramion; brązowa kama z niebieską podszewką anty-odłamkową wisiała zapięta nisko na biodrach. Cody był nawet w stanie dostrzec kreski wyżłobione po bokach białych płyt napierśnika.

Cody spiął się; przechylił podbródek. – Czyżby? – zapytał.

Żołnierz Pięćset Pierwszego z krzaczastą brodą ustąpił z miejsca, w którym chodnik prowadził do ładowni i aktywował mobilny regał na broń. Przyszedł do nich z regałem lewitującym u boku. Połowa ludzi Reksa zaczęła ich przeszukiwać w poszukiwaniu broni. Cody rozłożył ramiona i pozwolił Kicksowi zabrać swojego WESTARA-37 i przewieszony przez ramię blaster. Pozwolił mu wziąć plecak Obi-Wana. Kix spojrzał na niego z zaciśniętymi ustami. Uniósł brwi, marszcząc napis swojego tatuażu na głowie. Dziwnie wyglądał bez otaczających go zwykle wygolonych piorunów. 

– Komandorze? – zapytał Kix.

– To ja – powiedział Cody.

Kix oddał broń żołnierzowi od regału i zamienił się miejscami z innym – z Vaporem, tak chyba miał na imię, pomyślał Cody. Z tym snajperem z Kompanii Potok.

– Pomóc ci z tymi noszami, bracie? – spytał Kix, odchodząc na tyły grupy, gdzie stał Rivet z Dwadzieścia-Trzy.

– Powiem ci, jak tamten twój kolega odda mi moją torbę medyczną – powiedział Rivet.

– Ach, podzielimy się moją – powiedział Kix.

– Jaki rodzaj ładunku? – zapytał Cody ponad głosami medyków. Rex prowadził jakąś specjalną operację już o wiele za długo niż zwykle. Cody rozejrzał się po ładowni. Nic ciekawego: zbiornik z nagiego metalu wypełniony pojemnikami, które pewnie zawierały jedzenie i części zamienne, jakaś konstrukcja do ćwiczeń na samym boku, i parę pustych obszarów wyznaczonych taśmą fluorescencyjną. Na tyłach ładowni, najbliżej zewnętrznej śluzy, leżało obok siebie sześć ciał w workach. Cody zmarszczył czoło.

Rex przestał się opierać o balustradę chodnika. – Cóż, przede wszystkim mam w Pięćset Jedynce o siedem osób więcej, niż myślałem – powiedział.

Cody wywrócił oczami i pożałował tego. Poczuł, jak pali go twarz. Wziął głęboki oddech. Karabinek Vapora odsunął się o włos.

– Wyślizgnęliśmy się, kiedy twoich zbłąkanych wędrowców powołano na Coruscant – powiedział. – Najwyraźniej każdy może założyć niebieską zbroję i wyjść, zabierając ze sobą prom.

– Ale z nas szczęściarze – powiedział Rex i klasnął dłońmi o poręcz. – Chodźcie. Vapor i Osiemdziesiąt-Jeden zaczną rozładowywać wasze zaopatrzenie.

Troje pilnujących ich braci cofnęło się i stanęło po bokach grupy Cody'ego. Cody skinął głową klonowi stojącemu najbliżej niego, który był wystarczająco dobrze zbudowany, by nosić zbroję Katarna i taszczyć u boku T-21.

– Witajcie na pokładzie – powiedział klon. Miał chrypliwy głos, jakby doznał obrażeń dymnych. – Panie komandorze.

Cody poprowadził pod chodnikiem i przez ciężko uzbrojone grodzie śluzy na rażąco biały korytarz z czarnymi płytami pokładu. Lumapanele nad ich głowami działały z pełną mocą.

– System optyczny, mniej o dziesięć procent – mruknął i mrużył oczy, aż HUD hełmu wykonał polecenie. Porty optyczne przygasły i Cody odetchnął powoli. Ściskało go w brzuchu. Szedł dalej, słysząc, jak czyjaś broń ociera mu się o zbroję na plecach. Żołnierze milczeli, z wyjątkiem Riveta i Kicksa rozmawiających cicho na tyłach.

Korytarz rozgałęział się w prawo i w lewo, zostawiając krótki odcinek pokładu prowadzącego do windy. Drugie drzwi od lewej otwarły się z sykiem atmosfery i Cody opuścił rękę do pustej kabury. 

Rex odsunął się od wejścia, podnosząc ręce. – Przepraszam za ten cały _osik_ – powiedział, patrząc to na Cody'ego, to na jego ludzi i znów na niego. – Wiem, że niezupełnie takiego przyjęcia się spodziewaliście.

– O, nic mi o tym nie wiadomo – powiedział Cody. – Zabieracie nas prosto na poziom przedziału medycznego, tak?

Medycy umilkli, pozwalając, żeby zapadła cisza. Rex prychnął. Podszedł do niego i zaczął iść obok. – Mieliśmy przygotowane stoły operacyjne, odkąd ci wysłałem tamte współrzędne – powiedział. 

– Despotyczny syn [Zdrajcy] – wymamrotał Cody, a Rex zatrzymał się wpół kroku. Potrząsnął głową i szedł dalej. Cody spojrzał przez ramię, szarpnął głową i podążył za nim. – Ile łóżek? – zapytał Cody.

– Trzy – powiedział Rex. – Mamy w pogotowiu droida medycznego, by asystował Kicksowi w operacjach. Nie są krótkie, ale są łatwe.

– Ja pójdę ostatni, sir – powiedział Rivet. – W ten sposób mogę obserwować sierżanta Kicksa w akcji. Służyć mu pomocą.

– Ja idę ostatni – powiedział Cody i spojrzał przez ramię, kiedy Rex przywołał przyciskiem windę. Przełknął ślinę, założył ręce za plecami i przełknął znowu. Ścisnęło go w żołądku. – Jeśli Dwadzieścia-Trzy jest w stanie znieść operację, to on, Juri i Boil są pierwsi. Potem ty, Trip-Sevens i Snag. Potem ja. 

– Możemy załatwić pana pierwszego, sir – powiedział Kix.

– Jestem tego świadom – powiedział Cody. Zamknął oczy i zwalczył ochotę, by się zachwiać. Było mu gorąco, a jego kradziona zbroja ważyła więcej niż początkowo myślał.

– Komandor i ja mamy sprawy operacyjne do przedyskutowania – powiedział Rex, nie patrząc na niego.

Drzwi windy otworzyły się i Cody odsunął się na bok, żeby wpuścić żołnierzy. Rex zrobił to samo; postukał swój podbródek dwoma palcami. Cody podniósł brodę i przestał się garbić. Wreszcie Rivet popchnął nosze do środka i stanął z tyłu.

– Pojedziemy następną – powiedział Rex.

– Tak jest, sir – powiedział Kix gdzieś z głębi windy.

Drzwi windy zasunęły się, a światło ponad ich głowami zamrugało dwukrotnie z zielonego na pomarańczowe. Cody wziął głęboki oddech.

– Zdejmij kubeł – powiedział Rex. – Nie wiem, na kogo tu patrzę.

– To mój hełm – powiedział Cody. – Po prostu przemalowaliśmy.

– Poznałem po niebieskich odciskach kciuka na przyciskach komunikatora na przedramieniu twojego medyka – powiedział Rex. Skrzyżował ramiona. – Brzmisz, jakbyś płukał gardło jak Gunganie.

Cody zacisnął szczękę. – Nic mi nie jest – powiedział. – Nic, czego nie rozwiąże mała operacja. Udało się wam zawęzić obszar, do którego mógł się udać [zdraj–] Kenobi?

Przejechał językiem po wewnętrznej stronie zębów. Zależało mu, by odnosić się do Obi-Wana wyłącznie jego tytułem wojskowym; ich życia osobiste nie były ich pracą. Ten przeklęty bio-chip też nie miał mu tego odebrać. Ścisnęło go w klatce piersiowej. Rex zmarszczył czoło.

Cody westchnął. Zdjął hełm obiema rękami i włożył go sobie pod prawe ramię. Zmrużył oczy. Powietrze przyjemnie chłodziło jego skórę.

Wargi Reksa rozchyliły się, kąciki ust zwiotczały; jego brązowe oczy rozszerzyły się. – Bracie... – powiedział.

Cody zacisnął rękę na krawędzi hełmu. – Nie jest tak źle, jak może wyglądać. Wiesz, że nienawidzę promów.

– Ty obrzydliwy _kłamco_.

Rex położył mu dłoń na potylicy i nagle Cody poczuł, jak pot przykleja mu włosy do czaszki, prawdopodobnie już spływał po rękawicy Reksa. Zatoczył się i upuścił hełm, kiedy Rex przyciągnął go do siebie. Skrzywił się na stukot, który wydał, uderzając o podłogę, a wtedy drugie ramię Reksa otoczyło jego plecy, przyciskając mocno tak, by poczuł to przez zbroję.

Cody pozwolił sobie dotknąć czołem segmentowanych płytek naramiennika Reksa. Nabrał powietrza i objął Reksa w talii obiema rękami. Usłyszał, jak jego rękawice grzechoczą seriami o zbroję Reksa i zacisnął dłonie w pięści, by przestały.

– Bracie, tak się cieszę, że przyleciałeś – powiedział Rex.

– Czy wiesz– Moglibyśmy spróbować Vohai – powiedział Cody i obrócił głowę w bok. – My– Republika nigdy tam nie zagląda, moglibyśmy zarządzić przeszukania blisko wyskoku na szlak handlowy i wtedy... Po tym, jak wszyscy przejdą operację, możemy skoordynować nasze poszukiwania, zabrać prom, jeśli to możliwe i–

Ramię Reksa napięło się i Cody urwał. Cody zamknął oczy, zrobił wdech przez nos i wydech przez usta, gardło bolało. Rex uścisnął mu rękawicą tył głowy.

– Naprawimy to – powiedział.

Cody kiwnął głową.

  
  


***

  
  


W windzie opierali się o siebie tak, jakby znowu był ich pierwszy dzień ćwiczeń z prawdziwą amunicją; tylko on, Rex i sięgający kości ból w całym ciele, wywołany kiepskim jedzeniem i brakiem snu. Cody wyszedł za Reksem z pokładowej windy na boczny korytarz, który owijał się wokół przedziału medycznego, jeden poziom powyżej ładowni i rozciągnięty pomiędzy dwoma szybami windowymi. Podczas jazdy w górę Cody założył hełm z powrotem; brzmiało jak lepszy pomysł niż patrzenie Reksowi w oczy. Przez sięgające od sufitu aż na wysokość talii okna Medycznego Cody dostrzegł już leżącego na jednym z trzech stołów operacyjnych Dwadzieścia-Trzy. Kix i Rivet rozmawiali, stojąc w progu wydzielonego, zamkniętego obszaru.

– Wygląda na to, że macie miejsce na więcej niż trzy łóżka. Spodziewacie się wielu ofiar? – spytał Cody. Odchrząknął.

Rex pokręcił głową. – _Igła Kompasu_ może przekształcić się w ambulatorium, ale większość przestrzeni wokół Medycznego to magazyn i ładunek. Jest zbudowana, by szybko lecieć, szybko rozładować i zestrzelić każdego pechowca, który stanie jej na drodze.

Cody kiwnął głową. – Co rozładowywaliście?

Rex fuknął. Wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu, przyciskając mocno wargi do zębów. – Potem ci powiem.

Przez transparistalowe ściany Cody zobaczył Juriego i Boila będących w trakcie rozbierania się ze zbroi. Juri podniósł rękę, a potem wrócił do pomagania Boilowi w rozpięciu zatrzasków kirysu. Cody skinął głową. Daleko w kącie Trip-Sevens i Snag wyglądali, jakby grali w sabaaca. Ludzie Reksa stali na warcie na korytarzu po drugiej stronie.

– Na pewno zadziała? – zapytał Cody, nie odwracając wzroku od żołnierzy.

Rex położył Cody'emu rękę na ramieniu. – Na mnie zadziałało, kiedy przycichło zamieszanie.

Cody zakołysał hełmem. – Zamieszanie – wymamrotał.

– Nie to, żeby to miało jakieś większe znaczenie – ciągnął Rex tak, jakby Cody się nie odezwał. – Byliśmy w stanie rozwiązać ten problem całkiem szybko.

Cody zatrzymał się. Oczami wyobraźni widział spadającego Obi-Wana, mały, ciemny kształt obok jego varactyla, skręcającego się w powietrzu, szukającego, by się czegoś chwycić. Potrząsnął ostro głową. – Nic w tym kurwa trudnego, kiedy się nie ma [Zdrajcy] w polu widzenia, nie?

Rex opuścił rękę. Jego najnowsza blizna była cienką wgłębioną linią na czubku głowy i wciąż błyszczała od bacty i nowej tkanki. To właśnie tam musi być, albo był. Cody zwinął ręce w pięści, by powstrzymać się od dotknięcia tego miejsca na własnym hełmie.

– Na pewno nie chcesz, żeby Kix cię przebadał, zanim w to wejdziemy? – zapytał Rex.

– Już i w tej chwili tracimy czas – powiedział Cody. – Zdaj mi sprawozdanie, a potem Kix mi jeszcze raz powie wszystko, co już mi powiedział Rivet.

– W porządku – powiedział Rex. Dotknął komunikatora na nadgarstku i podniósł go do ust. – Vapor, skończyłeś z tym rozładunkiem?

– Tak jest, sir – odpowiedział Vapor.

– Przygotuj prom do odłączenia. Ustaw kurs pomiędzy drugi a pierwszy księżyc. To powinno wystarczyć, żeby go załatwiło.

Cody spojrzał przez ramię przez przezroczyste okna, a potem obrócił się tak, by stać plecami do Medycznego. – Poczekaj chwilę, to własność Republiki!

Rex wzruszył ramionami. – Jeden statek, jedne poszukiwanie. Zaufaj mi, mamy na Igle wszystko, czego potrzebujemy.

– Naprawdę – powiedział Cody, krzyżując ramiona.

– Chodź – powiedział Rex. – Chodź ze mną do sali odpraw. Tam wyjaśnię.

Powyłączał komunikatory i podniósł trzy palce w górę, dotknął nimi wnętrza dłoni i podniósł je znowu w kierunku okien przedziału medycznego. Cody odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak żołnierz z Pięćset Pierwszego z niebieskimi naramiennikami dotyka boku hełmu.

– Kto to? – zapytał.

– Zeer – powiedział Rex. – Mój inżynier wojskowy.

Cody kiwnął głową. – Z Teth, prawda? Pierdolony szczęściarz.

– Nie mów mu tego, jest przesądny.

Cody zapukał ostro w szkło. Trip-Sevens podniósł głowę. Zasalutował i Cody zobaczył w jego dłoni błysk czegoś, co mogło być rękojeścią wibroskalpela. Odwzajemnił salut.

Kiedy zbliżyli się do drugiej windy, szedł u boku Reksa, sunąc palcami po ścianie statku; jego rękawice stukały o nity. Zmrużył oczy, koncentrując się na tym, by iść w jednej linii z Reksem. Rex wcisnął przycisk windy.

– Wiesz, twój człowiek nie potrzebuje tego noża – powiedział, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły.

– Lepiej się z nim czuje – powiedział Cody. Weszli do windy.

Drzwi się zamknęły i Rex nacisnął przycisk jazdy w dół. Cody spojrzał na niego.

– Więc? – zapytał.

Rex westchnął. Spojrzał na podłogę, a potem zwrócił uwagę na swój pasek; otworzył dużą kieszeń na biodrze. Wyciągnął płytkę z próbką, chwycił ją dwoma palcami i podniósł do światła nad głową. Cody podniósł wzrok, przymrużył oczy i oparł się rękami o ścianę dla równowagi. Winda kursowała w dół.

– Jest nieostry – powiedział i zmrużył oczy, by zresetować powiększenie w HUDzie hełmu.

– Jest stopiony – powiedział Rex. – Kix mi mówi, że był taki już od jakiegoś czasu.

Opuścił płytkę z próbką pomiędzy nich i zacisnął usta. Cody sięgnął i dotknął góry płytki, zakrywając cały chip kciukiem. Przygryzł wargę.

– Kiedy nadszedł rozkaz... nie podziałał na mnie i na jakąś połowę moich ludzi – powiedział Rex.

– Co? Jak? – zapytał Cody, odsuwając rękę od płytki. – Zdezaktywowali ci go i nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś?

– Nie wiedziałem! – warknął Rex, wpychając chip z powrotem do bocznej kieszeni. – Po tym, jak zmarł Fives, nie byłem... w najlepszym stanie. Ciągle próbowałem się skupić na rozkazach i skończyłem... no cóż, wiesz, jak kończę.

Cody kiwnął głową. – Tak – powiedział.

Rex zmarszczył brwi i zassał policzki. Cody myślał, że Rex miał najbardziej wystające kości policzkowe ze wszystkich braci. Kiedy byli dziećmi, wysłali go raz na Reewaluację, jako możliwe odstępstwo od normy.

Rex położył dłonie na blasterach i wyprostował się bardziej. – Kiedy generał Skywalker wyciągnął mnie wreszcie z baru, było już za późno, by móc coś z tym zrobić na przepustce. Musiałem poczekać, aż objąłem dowództwo na Kompasie.

[Zdrajca] Skywalker. _[Zdraj]ener[ca]_ Skywalker. Cody przechylił kark z lewa na prawo, rozciągając mięśnie. Musiał się po prostu dalej koncentrować; wkrótce wygra z chipem, tak czy inaczej.

– Więc kazałeś go sobie usunąć na wszelki wypadek? Połowa załogi już była czysta?

Rex zawahał się, oddech delikatnie zaświszczał mu w gardle. – Tak – powiedział w końcu.

– To czemu jest stopiony? – zapytał Cody i nachylił się do przodu.

– Zgaduję, że to przez to, że w początkowych dniach wojny Republika w swojej mądrości zrzuciła na Malastare bombę elektro-protonową rozmiarów aureańskiego sępa z w nadziei, że załatwią też jeszcze parę blaszaków, kiedy nasze pieprzone kanonierki spadły z nieba – powiedział Rex. Jego gęste brwi ściągnęły się. 

Cody zacisnął szczękę. – Pamiętam to. Załatwcie Separańców napędem elektromagnetycznym. Pozostało tylko zbierać złom, mówili.

Rex wzruszył ramionami i odchrząknął. – Gdyby postarali się tym lepiej wycelować, to pierwszy bym nacisnął przycisk. Świetnie zadziałało, jeśli nie przejmowałeś się trzęsieniami ziemi; zniszczyło każdy nasz i ich sprzęt na polu w promieniu dwustu klików.

Drzwi windy otworzyły się. Rex wyszedł pierwszy i poprowadził kolejnym pustym, białym korytarzem. Na końcu, przed otwartym panelem, klęczał żołnierz. Cody poczuł zapach gorącej plazmy i zobaczył otwartą skrzynkę narzędziową z przepalonymi przewodami wystającymi z jednego końca. Przeszedł obok i zszedł na bok, by zrobić miejsce droidowi podłogowemu, który sunął zwinnie do windy.

– Czyli to było tak wcześnie? – zapytał. – Cały batalion mógłby nie przyjąć rozkazu?

Rex potrząsnął głową. – Znasz nasze straty w ludziach tak, jak ja znam twoje. Jeśli jacyś bracia z Malastare mieli postapiane chipy, to krótko się to liczyło.

Cody kiwnął głową. – Mimo wszystko to... to...

Rex prychnął i pokręcił głową. – Tak.

Szli dalej delikatnie zbaczającym korytarzem. Rex szedł jeszcze wolniej niż zwykle. Cody zacisnął zęby i poszedł szybciej. Nic mu nie było; na promie wypoczął więcej, niż potrzebował. Płyty pokładu zadrżały i wygięły się pod jego stopami.

Rex złapał za łokieć Cody'ego. – Ostrożnie!

Cody pozwolił Reksowi trzymać jego rękę w powietrzu i zgiął kolana, ustawiając stopy. Rex oparł się wolną ręką o ścianę, a żołnierz złapał swoją skrzynkę z narzędziami. Komunikator Reksa zadźwięczał. Cody wyrwał łokieć z uchwytu Reksa.

– Chyba właśnie pozbyliście się mojego statku – powiedział i wskazał na jedne z trzech białych, metalowych drzwi po obu stronach korytarza. – Którędy do mesy?

– Sala odpraw to pierwsze drzwi na prawo – powiedział Rex. Podniósł nadgarstek do ust. – Wejdź, ja zaraz przyjdę.

Cody kiwnął głową. Trzymał ręce luźno po bokach, kiedy obchodził klęczącego żołnierza. Spojrzał na panel; wyglądało na to, że trzeba było wymienić tubę chłodzącą. Drzwi po prawej otworzyły się z sykiem i wsunęły się w ścianę, chybocząc lekko. Cody przestąpił przez próg, a światła włączyły się.

Stół komunikacyjny w centrum pomieszczenia był mniejszy od tego na _Czujności_ , ale za to wyświetlał na przeciwległej ścianie hologram gwiazd. Cody podszedł do niego. Dotknął oparcia krzesła stojącego przed jednym z komputerów wbudowanych w stół. Pewnie nie opłacało się spróbować wpisać swojego kodu dostępu. Jeśli Rex był tak odłączony od kontaktu, jak się wydawał, to może komputer nie rozpozna kodów Republiki, które nie należały do niego.

Podrapał się po karku tuż pod hełmem i przycisnął dwa palce do pulsu. Pokładowy odczyt parametrów życiowych twierdził, że były w granicach normy, ale czuł się rozbity, jakby pusty. Skupił się na gwiazdach na projekcji. To było to; czuł to. Zamknął prawe oko, kiedy nacisk wezbrał mu w głowie. Ten system znajdował się blisko wyłącznie neutralnych kolonii i światów przemysłowych, ale właśnie w takich miejscach nie zadawano by pytań człowiekowi tankującemu krótkodystansowy prom. Obi-Wan musiałby się zatrzymać przynajmniej raz, zanim uciekłby na Coruscant, a wtedy siedzieliby mu na ogonie.

Pokład wibrował mu pod stopami, prawdopodobnie ktoś zmieniał kurs. _Igła Kompasu_ miała dobrej jakości amortyzatory, ale spędził wystarczająco dużo czasu w przestrzeni kosmicznej, by móc to zauważyć. Cody oblizał usta. W ładowni Reksa leżały ciała. Sześcioro braci w workach, ale korytarze, którymi go prowadzono, nie zdradzały żadnych oznak prowadzonej walki. Cody zamknął drugie oko i wziął ostry wdech. Zdjął hełm i przycisnął lewą dłoń do czoła. _Fierfek_ , im szybciej pozbędzie się tego pierdolonego pasożyta z mózgu, tym lepiej.

Ale, sześć ciał w ładowni. Cody zmarszczył brwi i rozchylił minimalnie powieki. Drzwi za nim syknęły. Odwrócił się, stając w pozycji spocznij; mógłby ją utrzymać, mając otwartą ranę klatki piersiowej.

– Opuszczamy system – powiedział Rex, idąc przed siebie. – Skoczymy w nadprzestrzeń, kiedy Del będzie miał pewność, że te wiry grawitacyjne nie zdezorientują naszego komputera nawigacyjnego w _chizk_.

Drzwi zamknęły się. Cody zacieśnił uścisk na hełmie. – Del to twój pilot, co?

Rex wzruszył ramionami. Westchnął. – Został do tego wyznaczony, tak. Mój pierwszy wybór leży w ładowni.

Cody odwrócił wzrok. – Ciała – powiedział. Rex musiał otrzymać wezwanie prawie tak szybko, jak on sam.

– Tak – powiedział Rex. Pochylił głowę do napierśnika i przygryzł wargę. – Byliśmy blisko Utapau, tak właściwie.

Cody przysunął się. – Co robiliście tak blisko frontu Zewnętrznych Rubieży?

– Moja misja nie miała ściśle wyznaczonego obszaru – powiedział Rex. – Głównie podróżowaliśmy po mniejszych szlakach handlowych, pokazywaliśmy swoją obecność na neutralnych terytoriach.

– Tu nie ma nic neutralnego – powiedział Cody. Zmrużył oczy. Zbroja Reksa odbijała światło, obrysowując go słabym blaskiem.

– Jakbym nie wiedział – powiedział Rex. – Musimy załatwić tobie i twoim ludziom jakieś lepiej pasujące zbroje. Jeśli nie przeszkadza wam noszenie naszych zapasowych, to wystarczy ich dla wszystkich. Światła, ciemniej o trzydzieści procent.

Powiedział to tak rzeczowo, że Cody prawie tego nie wychwycił. Światła przygasły. Barki Cody'ego cofnęły się. Otworzył szerzej oczy.

– Nic mi nie jest – powiedział.

– Głowa mnie zaczyna boleć – powiedział Rex. – Bądź miły dla staruszka.

– Jesteś ode mnie tylko o dwa dni starszy.

Rex wzruszył ramionami. Cody wywrócił oczami. Otworzył usta i Rex uniósł brwi. Cody napiął szczękę, aż w niej chrupnęło. Podniesienie poziomów świateł było bezcelowe; Rex by je znowu obniżył. Rex skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Jako, że teraz było ciemniej, dostrzegł, że niebieski dwustronny kanał Reksa był włączony na jego komunikatorze na nadgarstku.

– To jaki mamy plan? – spytał Cody, przekrzywiając głowę. – Zaczynamy na Vohai, czy szukamy stopniowo od zewnątrz? [Zdraj–] Kenobi ukradł szybki statek. Do tej pory na pewno wyskoczył z jakiegokolwiek pobliskiego systemu.

Rex potrząsnął głową. – Od zewnątrz odpada – powiedział. – Generał...

Cody wzdrygnął się. Rex był w stanie to powiedzieć.

Usta Reksa zacisnęły się i Rex odchrząknął. – Generał – powtórzył łagodniejącym głosem – nie marnowałby czasu na lot dookoła, zwłaszcza z tym sprzeciwem, który wywołała ta _stang_ -burza. Działamy na założeniu, że każdy... Jedi wracający z Zewnętrznych Rubieży z powrotem na Coruscant udałby się w kierunku tras przemytników na Środkowych Rubieżach, może nawet na przesiedleńcze kolonie uchodźców. Jak wycofujemy się z tamtych miejsc, to nie zadają zbyt wielu pytań.

Cody'emu zaschło w ustach. Przełknął ślinę, ale poczuł, jakby wepchnął sobie w gardło watę. Podszedł krok bliżej Reksa; byli odsunięci od siebie o stopę więcej niż długość ramienia.

– Sprzeciwem? – powiedział. – Co masz na myśli? Nikt nie miał czasu się przygotować, kiedy [Rozkaz 66] przeszedł przez komunikator. Raporty nigdy nie wspomniały o przeciwnatarciu.

Rex potrząsnął szybko głową. – Wiesz, że twój głos zmienia się na pewnych słowach? – zapytał.

Barki Cody'ego drgnęły w górę i w dół. – Nie – powiedział. – Czy [zdrajcy] zdołali się przegrupować? Myślałem– Jest ich wystarczająco dużo?

– Nie – powiedział Rex trochę za głośno. – Nie, ja tylko miałem na myśli, że... prawdopodobnie to wyczuł. W Mocy. Na pewno przynajmniej wyczuł atak na Świątynię, a wiesz, jacy są po bitwie.

Cody wpatrywał się w niego; lodowate macki chłodu oplotły mu żołądek. Obi-Wan nie sypiał po walce, tylko medytował, albo ćwiczył, albo pomagał Tan-Oshi, aż Cody podstępem skłaniał go do odejścia. Pragnął dotyku, ale trzeba było go przytrzymywać nieruchomo. Niedawno właśnie przestał udawać, że chciał być sam.

Umiał to sobie wyobrazić, listy spadające z sufitu pod ciężarem imion zabitych; klony zmuszone do polowania na swoich [Zdrajców] pod ostrzałem blaszaków, padające zarówno od droidek, jak i mieczy świetlnych. [Zdrajcy] prowadzeni na pola śmierci jak myszy morskie w sieć. Oddech Cody'ego przyspieszył i Cody poprawił uchwyt na hełmie. Rex miał w swojej ładowni sześć zwłok.

– Czyli myślisz, że cierpi – powiedział. Odchrząknął przez zaciśnięte gardło.

Rex odchylił się do tyłu na piętach. Cody zlustrował go wzrokiem w górę i w dół, i ledwie powstrzymał się od popatrzenia na zamknięte drzwi. Skoro Rex prowadził specjalną misję na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach tylko ze swoją kompanią, to dlaczego– kiedy przekazano [Rozkaz 66], jak... Nie.

– Myślę, że radzi sobie tak samo, jak my – powiedział Rex, unosząc kącik ust w górę i niemal natychmiast go opuszczając. – Ale mamy dobry pomysł, gdzie może przebywać i im szybciej zoperujemy was wszystkich, tym lepiej będzie wtedy, kiedy się znowu spotkamy.

– Dobry pomysł – powtórzył Cody.

Rex kiwnął głową. – Tak – powiedział. – Mój nawigator wyznaczył trzy najbardziej prawdopodobne współrzędne według...

Cienka i twarda linia nacisku, jak tępa krawędź noża, przesunęła się po jego umyśle i głos Reksa rozpłynął się w ciszę. Oczy Cody'ego rozszerzyły się. Zaparło mu dech. Nacisk wycofał się, jakby spłoszony, a potem wrócił, czujny.

_[Zdrajca]._

Cody zamachnął się, uderzając głucho swoim hełmem w bok głowy Reksa. Rex krzyknął, zataczając się do tyłu i Cody pomknął do przodu, upuszczając hełm. On tu był, jego [Zdrajca] był na pokładzie. Rex [ukrywał go przed nim].

_– Echuta!_ – krzyknął Rex i kopnął Cody'ego prosto w kolano.

Cody upadł na bok. Złapał się stołu komunikacyjnego i zaczął gramolić się ku drzwiom, kopiąc za sobą. Ciało Reksa przygniotło jego nogi i Cody wykręcił się. Wyprostował ramię i uderzył Reksa wierzchem dłoni, kiedy wylądował na [zdrajcy powstrzymującym go od zabicia] jego [Zdrajcy]. Cody musiał go [zabić]. Obi-Wan to wiedział.

Cody otworzył usta i poczuł, jak zastygają mu we wściekłym grymasie. Rex złapał go za bark lewą ręką i uderzył nisko prawą, waląc Cody'ego tam, gdzie blaster wypalił dziury w jego zbroi. Usłyszał, jak pęka i jęknął.

– Ty pierdolony [zdrajco] – powiedział Cody, spluwając. Oparł się na napierśniku Reksa, ręce powędrowały do gardła Reksa i zacisnęły się. – _[Zdrajca.]_

– Jeszcze... nie!

Prawa ręka Reksa wystrzeliła z boku i trafiła Cody'ego płasko w brodę. Cody'ego odrzuciło w tył, złapał rękę Reksa w nadgarstku. Wykręcił ją i odsunął ciosem zasłaniające przedramię. Rex krzyknął i drzwi otworzyły się. Cody podniósł wzrok w momencie, kiedy Rex uniósł nogę i kopnął go w klatkę piersiową.

Cody przeturlał się do tyłu. Rozpęd postawił go na nogi, i rzucił się do przeciwległej strony stołu. Piekły go oczy. Głowa pulsowała bólem. Żołnierz w drzwiach zamarł; Cody zderzył się z nim z pełną prędkością, aż wypadli na korytarz.

– Uważaj, wyrwał się! – usłyszał krzyk Reksa, i wtedy Cody już stał na nogach, przycisnął nogą wymachującą rękę żołnierza. Kolejny [zdrajca].

Drzwi zamknęły się z sykiem. Żołnierz był nieuzbrojony. Zobaczył przewróconą skrzynkę z narzędziami, zawartość rozsypała się na podłodze. U stóp leżała mu elektro-pochodnia; broń to broń. Żołnierz odsunął ją kopnięciem, podnosząc się, by uderzyć go w bok.

– Komandorze, nie! – krzyknął żołnierz.

Palący, elektryczny wstrząs bólu rozerwał głowę Cody'ego i spłynął mu po karku na klatkę piersiową. Upadł w przód na żołnierza i popełzł, by się odsunąć, zgrzytając stawami zbroi o pokład. Musiał wstać, musiał [zabić] Obi-Wana. Światło błysnęło mu w oczach. Zacisnął szczękę i poczuł, jak przygryza sobie język. Usta wypełniły się smakiem krwi.

Obrócił się na plecy i stanął na nogach. Żołnierz siedział na pokładzie z elektro-pochodnią w rękach. Cody przechylił głowę.

Żołnierz zapalił elektro-pochodnię i wyciągnął ją przed siebie. Drzwi rozsunęły się i wyszedł Rex z wyciągniętymi blasterami. Głowa Cody'ego obniżyła się. Napiął mięśnie, zacisnął ręce w pięści. Jeden na podłodze, jeden stał metr od niego. Nacisk na jego umyśle zniknął, ale [Zdrajca] nie. Czuł to. Wiedział to. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała ciężko, zbroja skrzypiała tam, gdzie Rex poszerzył dziury po blasterach.

– Przestań – powiedział Rex; miał szeroko otwarte oczy. Jego policzek już puchnął.

Cody zadrżał. – Nie mogę – powiedział.

Ruszył do ataku, a Rex wystrzelił. Cody poczuł zapach palonych włosów. Odepchnął rękami ramiona Reksa na boki i złapał go za naramiennik. Syknęły drzwi. Rex zamachnął się stopą do przodu i potem do tyłu, uderzając w tył lewego kolana Cody'ego. Upadając, Cody przekręcił się i wbił Reksa w ścianę. Zamierzył się pięścią, a lewy blaster Reksa odbił mu się od nosa. Cody wzdrygnął się i rozluźnił uchwyt. Elektro-pochodnia pojawiła mu się w polu widzenia i Cody rzucił się–

_– Nie._

Fala siły uderzyła go w wysoko w klatkę piersiową i Cody poleciał do tyłu, zbroja zgrzytnęła piskliwie o płyty pokładowe. Jęknął, zamykały mu się oczy, spróbował kopnąć. Spróbował się zakołysać z boku na bok, ale nie mógł. Poczuł, jak jego ciało unosi się w powietrze, uwięzione w niewidzialnej sieci, która uciskała go niewygodnie mocno. Płuca go paliły, błagając o powietrze, ale i tak nie potrafił go powstrzymać od uciekania mu z gardła. Charczał i drżał. [Zdrajca.] Nie mylił się. [Zdrajca].

Usłyszał szamotaninę, a potem krótką, wyszeptaną rozmowę. Skoncentrował się na swoich palcach, starając się zmusić je do zaciśnięcia w pięści. Kroki podeszły bliżej i Rex pojawił się nad nim. Rex ujął jego tył głowy jedną ręką i chwycił go drugą za podbródek.

– Nic ci nie będzie – powiedział. – Wszystko będzie...

Popatrzył po ciele Cody'ego. Cody spróbował podążyć wzrokiem za spojrzeniem Reksa, ale cokolwiek to było, trzymało się akurat poza polem widzenia.

– Zamierzasz...? – Głos Reksa znowu ucichł.

– Tak, myślę, że tak będzie najlepiej, a ty?

Sieć rozpłynęła się i Cody zwalił się na ziemię. Rex owinął się wokół jego rąk i nóg, przytrzymując go na ziemi jak wykręcającego się węgorza.

– Pomożesz trochę, Attie? – zapytał Rex, dysząc.

Żołnierz z elektro-pochodnią złapał nogi Cody'ego i przytrzymał jego stopy na podłodze. Cody warknął i wierzgnął. Podniósł wzrok, wyciągając szyję i napierając obolałym tyłem głowy na klatkę piersiową Reksa.

[Zdrajczyni] Tano uklękła przed nim ze strzykawką w ręku. Miała na sobie strój do przebywania w przestrzeni kosmicznej, a jej niebiesko-białe montrale wydłużyły się od ich ostatniego spotkania. Uśmiechała się tylko ustami, i Cody splunął. Ślina ściekła mu po brodzie. Walczył z uściskiem Reksa, zaciskał i rozluźniał ręce.

– Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, komandorze – powiedziała i wbiła mu strzykawkę w bok karku. Wycisnęła szybko zawartość torebki, a Cody pokręcił głową.

– Ja nie mogę–ja–[dobrzy żołnierze wykonują rozkazy.] – powiedział. – [Zdrajczyni] Tano...

Koszmar; oto, co to było. Koszmar, który miał już wielokrotnie: różne sytuacje, różni [Zdrajcy], ale znał te uczucie aż zbyt dobrze. Ujęła jego twarz w ręce; [Zdrajcy] byli zawsze znacznie cieplejsi. Aż parzyli. Nachyliła się bliżej i Cody zauważył, że schudła. Jej pomarańczowa skóra pobladła; jej znaki na twarzy wyglądały na zbyt blade, prawie przezroczyste. Dyszał, jego usta otworzyły się.

– Śpij, komandorze – powiedziała, wpatrując się w niego. – _Śpij_.

Rozkaz wypełnił mu głowę, nacisk zaostrzył się, aż stał się igłą, wbijającą mu się w umysł. Zesztywniał i nagle jego puls był najgłośniejszym dźwiękiem, jaki słyszał. Dudnienie jego serca pod żebrami robiło się coraz głośniejsze i głośniejsze, aż zakołatało i wtedy zaczęło zwalniać, odsuwając i łagodząc ból migający mu w głowie jak przycisk alarmowy. Przełknął ślinę i zamrugał powoli. Otrząsnął się raz mocno i uchwyt Reksa wzmocnił się. [Zdrajczyni] Tano zasłoniła mu ręką oczy i Cody je zamknął.

Jej ręka była taka ciepła.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sh'enn_ (Szejn) = Osiem


	5. Chapter 5

Miał koc owinięty wokół kostki. Cody zmarszczył brwi. Wciągnął powietrze przez zęby i odkleił język od podniebienia. Poruszył kostką na boki, ale koc nie puścił – im bardziej nią ruszał, tym mocniej trzymał. Koc wygrywał. Ktoś obok nucił coś pod nosem. Poczuł, jak koc okrywa mu drugą stopę miękką falą. 

Cody obrócił głowę w poduszkę i zmarszczył z niesmakiem nos. Powietrze było suche i pachniało jak bacta. Przedział medyczny. Skóra zjeżyła mu się z zimna, poczuł szorstki dreszcz na całej skórze głowy i karku. Przygryzł starannie usta. Niezupełnie to poczuł; ktoś go naszprycował aż po pieprzone dziurki w nosie. Nucenie ucichło i znieruchomiał. 

— Koniec drzemki, sir? — zapytał Rivet gdzieś ponad nim. 

Cody usłyszał stukot odkładanej obok niego tacy. Odwrócił głowę z poduszki, otworzył jedno oko i natychmiast je znów zamknął. Och, _stang_. Czemu nigdy nie pamiętał o tych jebanych _światłach?_ Syknął i podniósł rękę, machnął nią w powietrzu i opuścił ją z powrotem wzdłuż ciała. Napiął nadgarstek i zerknął ukradkiem na oślepiający lumapanel nad sobą. Przeklęty przedział medyczny. Co – jak się tu znalazł? 

— Także i na Kamino zawsze trudno go było obudzić — powiedział Rex. Cody wykrzywił się. — Raz spadł z górnego łóżka i przespał resztę nocy na podłodze. 

Cody parsknął i pożałował tego. — To byłeś ty — powiedział i znowu otworzył ostrożnie oczy. 

— Inaczej to pamiętam — powiedział Rex. 

Cody zmusił się do niemrugania, przystosowując ponownie wzrok do światła. W polu widzenia stopniowo zarysowywały mu się rażąco białe płytki sufitowe i krawędź kratki wentylacyjnej. Był w pokoju oficerskim z Reksem, prawda? Niech to Moc weźmie, miał w głowie tak miękko, jakby była wypełniona bawełną i piórkami benibesset. On i Rex... zostali zaatakowani. Nie, walczyli. On... 

— Całkiem trudno pana obudzić — powiedział Rivet. — Zwłaszcza, gdy ma pan w organizmie _podwójną_ zalecaną dawkę Pexerecy i _Basscoghu_. 

Jego twarz pojawiła się nagle w polu widzenia Cody'ego. Jego ciemne oczy patrzyły na niego sponad czerwonych krzyży. Rivet ogolił się na zero, odkąd się widzieli po raz ostatni, czyli ile, dwadzieścia pieprzonych minut temu? Kurwa, to szybko. Łysa głowa sprawiła, że gęste brwi Riveta wydały się jeszcze bardziej krzaczaste niż zwykle, kiedy się zmarszczyły. 

— Wtedy to brzmiało jak dobry pomysł — powiedział Cody, krzywiąc się. 

— Jestem zaskoczony, że nie spędził pan całej podróży do nas na wymiotowaniu wszystkiego, co pan w ogóle zjadł. To powinno pomóc na dezorientację — powiedział Rivet. Przyłożył strzykawkę podskórną do wewnętrznej strony przedramienia Cody'ego. Syknęła, kiedy nacisnął tłoczek. — Może pan usiąść? 

Odsunął się i Cody dźwignął się na łokcie, podnosząc z trudem głowę z poduszki. Rivet położył ręce na barkach Cody'ego i nacisnął. Cody opadł na łóżko, wydając z siebie dźwięk, który absolutnie nie był jęknięciem. 

— A to za co, do ciężkiej, pieprzonej cholery? — zapytał. 

— Cóż, gdyby pan się _znowu_ nie zdecydował na przyjmowanie leków na własną rękę, to bym nie musiał sprawdzać pańskich odruchów — powiedział Rivet — sir. 

— Nie przypominam sobie, żeby „popchnij swojego dowódcę, aż się przewróci” było częścią mojego kursu pierwszej pomocy — powiedział Cody. 

Rivet pociągnął nosem. — Było w zaawansowanym, sir. 

Cody zacisnął zęby i znowu podźwignął głowę do góry. — A zatem, co do cholery robię w tym łóżku? 

— Zasnąłeś w sali odpraw — powiedział Rex. 

Cody usłyszał stukot stóp uderzających o podłogę i popatrzył na prawo. Rex stał pomiędzy bio-łóżkiem Cody'ego a oddzieloną sekcją Medycznego. Miał na sobie pełną zbroję, nie licząc hełmu. Rex podniósł rękę i pomachał do niego datapadem. Uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko; jego posiniaczony policzek napiął się pod końcówką szerokiego pasa bandaża, który rozciągał się od boku jego twarzy do skroni. Nad lewą brwią miał ciemnofioletowego sińca. 

— Ja... — Cody przełknął to, co zamierzał powiedzieć. Rex nie wyglądał jak kawał _agol_ , nim skończył na tym cholernym łóżku. Sięgnął myślami w przeszłość, ale niczego sobie nie przypomniał poza odległą paniką, od której ścisnęło go w klatce piersiowej. 

— I właśnie _dlatego_ komandor Rex i żołnierz Attack tu pana zanieśli — powiedział Rivet szybko i trochę za głośno. — Bo pan spał. 

Cody odwrócił ostro wzrok od siniaków Reksa, by wpatrzyć się w twarz Riveta. Dotarły do niego ciche odgłosy ruchu: ktoś zakaszlał, jakieś krzesło szurnęło o podłogę. W Medycznym byli też inni ludzie. Czuł się otępiały, jakby tam, gdzie przedtem bolała go głowa, miał go przejść dreszcz. Spróbował usiąść wyżej na łóżku, przez co jego płuca zadrżały i Rivet popchnął go z powrotem na łóżko. 

— Powiedział ci, że woli, żeby mu mówić „Attie”. — Rex podszedł do bio-łóżka Cody'ego. Nachylił się do niego i Rivet ustąpił mu miejsca. 

— Trafiłeś mnie prosto w oko, kiedy próbowałem cię podnieść — powiedział szybko Rex. Skinął nieznacznie głową i dotknął dwukrotnie wierzchu dłoni Cody'ego; w sali były jeszcze dwie osoby. — Zapomniałem, jaki jesteś ciężki. 

— Ciężki — powtórzył Cody. Zacisnął ręce w pięści. 

— Tak, bracie. — Rex uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Ale nie było tak źle, nawet z tobą i twoją przeklętą zbroją. 

Spał. Drzemał sobie, kurwa. Zamachnął się na Reksa, to właśnie się stało. Poczuł, jak jakiś Jedi dotyka jego umysłu i przedarł się przez Reksa – i tego żołnierza – Attie'ego? – Attacka? – by dostać się do komandor Tano. Och, _stang_ , komandor Tano była na pokładzie, i to _żywa_. Cody nabrał powietrza, ale było tak suche, że prawie to sprawiło mu ból. Próbował ją, kurwa, zamordować. Dlaczego go nie skrępowano? 

— ...a potem też wyleczyliśmy panu kolano — mówił Rivet. Pojawił się ponownie po lewej Cody'ego. — W które się pan z pewnością zranił, drzemiąc. 

— Upuściłem cię — powiedział Rex. 

Położył dłoń na klatce piersiowej Cody'ego i Cody wypuścił powietrze, opierając się ciężko o ramę bio-łóżka. 

— Racja — powiedział Cody. Zamknął oczy i postarał się poczuć nacisk dłoni Reksa i materac pod sobą. Zrobił wdech i potem wydech. Jego barki zadrżały. Czymkolwiek był ten _stang_ , który Rivet mu podał, żeby rozjaśnić mu w głowie, zaczynał działać. 

Drzemanie; to był dopiero, kurwa, sposób, by to ująć. Może sobie spał przez cały ten czas, od momentu, w którym rozkazał zestrzelić swojego generała, aż do teraz. 

— Jak się ma twój żołnierz? — zapytał. 

— Attie'emu nic nie jest — powiedział Rex. — Takie drobnostki jak twoje chrapanie są dla niego niczym. Nam... _wszystkim_ do tej pory nic nie jest. 

Cody otworzył oczy i przełknął ślinę. — Cóż, to chociaż coś. 

Rex kiwnął głową. Odchylił się do tyłu, opierając się biodrem o bio-łóżko Cody'ego. Podniósł datapad, który trzymał w drugiej ręce i coś wstukał. Rivet położył Cody'emu rękę na ramieniu. 

— Jeszcze końcowa diagnostyka, sir — powiedział. — Podniesie pan dla mnie brodę? 

Cody zrobił, co mu powiedział i skrzywił się, kiedy Rivet aktywował czujniki łóżka. Aparatura diagnostyczna wygięła się w łuk ponad jego tułowiem i wyświetliła holograficzny odczyt nad jego twarzą. Cody otworzył i zamknął pięści. 

— Dziwnie mi w głowie — powiedział. — Co się działo? 

Ekran diagnostyczny piknął. Rivet zaznaczył kółkiem coś błyszczącego w prawym górnym rogu i powiększył obraz dwoma palcami. 

— Najzupełniej normalne po operacji, sir — powiedział. — Ja i sierżant Kix zaobserwowaliśmy to też u innych. Mógłby pan dla mnie odetchnąć głęboko? 

Cody rzucił mu spojrzenie. Odetchnął. Co mu się stało z kolanem? — Operacji? 

Rex chrząknął. — Cóż, już byłeś nieprzytomny — powiedział. 

— Przez jak długo? — Cody podniósł głowę; diagnostyka piknęła na niego. 

— Panie komandorze, proszę — powiedział Rivet. — Muszę jeszcze porównać pańskie ciśnienie krwi do ciśnienia w spoczynku— 

— Jest _wysokie_ , doktorze — warknął Cody. 

Zamierzali mówić wszystkim, że zasnął na służbie jak cholerny nowy, niech będzie. Nie chcieli go skrępować, niech będzie. Ale niech ich Moc pochłonie, jeśli zamierzali trzymać go w niewiedzy. Cody popatrzył gniewnie w przestrzeń pomiędzy Rivetem a Reksem. 

— Co się, kurwa, dzieje, Rex? 

Zaciągnął tu siebie i żołnierzy z pewnego pierdolonego powodu, a jeśli stanowił– stanowił zagrożenie, to wtedy by... To by się wtedy trzymał z dala od komandor; w ogóle by o niej nie myślał. Byłby przynajmniej w stanie usiąść i nikogo nie zabić. 

— Komandorze, pański puls właśnie skoczył, jest panu niedobrze? Coś nie tak z widzeniem? 

Cody wygramolił się wyżej do zagłówka bio-łóżka i skrzywił się, kiedy strzeliło mu w karku. Przeklęta aparatura zabraniała mu usiąść w pełni. Rivet sięgnął ponad wyświetlaczem diagnostycznym. 

— Komandorze Cody— 

— Daj nam chwilę, Rivet — powiedział Rex. 

Rivet zawahał się. Popatrzył po nich. Cody skinął głową i usta Riveta zacisnęły się. 

— Tak jest — powiedział, wyprostowując się. — Pomogę Kicksowi przepakować sprzęt chirurgiczny. 

Odsunął się, obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. 

— Medycy, co? — zapytał Rex. Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. — Pewnie potem za to zapłacisz — powiedział. 

Cody potrząsnął głową. Rex wyciągnął wolną dłoń i zamknął skan diagnostyczny. Aparatura wsunęła się chybotliwie z powrotem w bio-łóżko i Cody usiadł tak, by oprzeć się plecami o zagłówek. Poduszka zwinęła mu się za plecami. Zgiął kolano; nie bolało szczególnie bardziej, niż przedtem. Uszkodzenie nie mogło być zbyt poważne. 

— A więc — powiedział Cody — operacja. 

Rex kiwnął głową. — Przeskoczyłeś kolejkę o parę osób, ale Kix i sierżant Rivet zdołali zoperować wszystkich według planu. 

— Ile byłem nieprzytomny? 

Rex wzruszył ramionami. — Z twoją rekonwalescencją włącznie... dzień, półtora dnia. 

— _Półtora dnia?_ — Cody oparł się wyżej o zagłówek. — Generał mógłby być wszędzie! Czy my w ogóle mieliśmy wyznaczony kurs, kiedy ja— 

Rex uniósł brwi. Cody zacisnął zęby. — Kiedy _zasnąłem?_ — ciągnął. 

— Wykonaliśmy kilka szybkich skoków w kierunku Jądra – podobno teraz jest łatwiej, jako że szukamy kogoś konkretnego – ale wciąż _stang_ znaleźliśmy. Komandor umiałaby to w tej chwili lepiej wyjaśnić ode mnie. 

— Nie mogę w to, kurwa, uwierzyć. — Cody odchylił głowę w tył. Podniósł rękę do czoła i wyczuł palcami zimną, śliską krawędź przyklejonego plastra z bactą. Zamrugał. 

Rex przechylił głowę i zmarszczył brwi. Cody przeciągnął palcem wzdłuż krawędzi opatrunku i po czubku głowy. Zero włosów. Otworzył szerzej oczy. 

— Cody? 

Cody przełknął raz ślinę, wystarczająco ciężko, by poczuć, jak mięśnie gardła napinają się i rozluźniają. Wypuścił powietrze i zakrył dłonią opatrunek. 

— N... nie ma go? — zapytał. Śledził palcami wzdłuż przyklejonych, wilgotnych krawędzi i czuł, jak krótki zarost kłuje go w opuszki palców. 

Rex zerknął na zewnątrz w kierunku reszty Medycznego i z powrotem na Cody'ego. — Oczywiście, że go nie ma — powiedział. — Nie słyszałeś, co mówiliśmy ja i Rivet? 

— Wyleczyliście mi kolano — powiedział Cody, opuszczając rękę na uda. — Po tym, jak ja... 

Podniósł brodę do Reksa; jego wzrok zsunął się z siniaka na policzku Reksa. Rex prychnął. — _Echuta_ — powiedział. — To moja wina; zanim Rivet w ogóle otworzył usta, powinienem był ci wlać w gardło sześć kubków kaf. 

Nachylił się, odkładając swój datapad obok uda Cody'ego i zaczął popychać bark Cody'ego, aż ten, wiercąc się, zrobił mu miejsce. Cody siedział nieruchomo, a Rex usadowił się obok niego na łóżku, zderzając się z nim łokciami i zmuszając go do odsunięcia się, żeby uniknąć dekapitacji pieprzonym naramiennikiem Reksa. 

— Na pewno chcesz być tak blisko mnie? — wymamrotał Cody, krzyżując ramiona. Potrząsnął głową. — Może powinieneś tu trzymać nas wszystkich, aż możemy... jak się zachowują żołnierze? Poddałeś ich kwarantannie od ko— Cody odchrząknął. — Wszyscy cali? 

Była jego którą, drugą próbą morderstwa? Czy incydent na _Czujności_ liczył się jako jeden, czy powinien je numerować osobno? Żołnierz dowodzący był zawsze tak samo odpowiedzialny, jak żołnierze na polu. 

— Chipa już nie ma, bracie — powiedział Rex i wykręcił się, żeby mógł spojrzeć Cody'emu w oczy. Oparł się o niego, szorstka krawędź naramiennika zahaczyła się o cienki bawełniany materiał medycznej koszuli Cody'ego. 

Cody zrobił wdech ustami i poczuł smak suchego powietrza przedziału medycznego. Przełknął ślinę. Rex szturchnął go w ramię i Cody pokręcił głową. Ścisnął rękami koc na kolanach. 

Rex szturchnął go znowu. — _Cod'ika..._ — Ucichł powoli, jego usta drgnęły do góry w uśmiechu. 

Cody wywrócił oczami. — _Copaani mirshmure'cye?_ — wymamrotał i odepchnął rękę Reksa. Skrzywił się. — Przepraszam. 

Rex uniósł brwi i usiadł, opierając się o zagłówek. Położył ręce na udach. 

Cody wzruszył ramionami. 

— Nie czuję się... inaczej. 

Rex pokiwał głową. — Nikt się nie czuł — powiedział. — W każdym razie nie na początku. Zobaczysz. Już mi brzmisz inaczej. 

— Ja... — Rex wyprostował się i Cody skręcił w rękach koc na nogach. — Zejdź z łóżka, jest za małe na nas obu. 

Rex prychnął. — Jakby to nas kiedykolwiek powstrzymało. 

Cody czknął czymś, co zabrzmiało jak śmiech i odchrząknął ponownie. — Jeśli chodzi o kom... — Powstrzymał się. 

Rex uniósł brew. Cody spojrzał w dół na swoje dłonie i rozłożył je na udach. Zmrużył oczy. Zrobił wdech, a potem znowu wydech, i poczuł drapanie swojej medycznej koszuli, ciężar Reksa przy prawym boku i twardość materaca pod swoim pieprzonym tyłkiem. Powietrze chłodziło jego ogoloną głowę. 

— Komandor Tano — powiedział wolno i podniósł głowę. 

Zmrużył oczy. Nie wyglądało na to, że Rex pomyślał, że Cody powiedział cokolwiek, czego nie chciał powiedzieć; zwyczajnie kiwnął głową. — Czeka w sali odpraw — powiedział, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. — Większość twoich ludzi łazi za nią jak młodziki na ich pierwszej symulacji Znajdź i Zniszcz. 

W klatce piersiowej Cody'ego powoli nabrzmiał balon, bańka tak nieustępliwa, że prawie sprawiała mu ból, tak, jakby nagle poruszyły się mięśnie zgięte skurczem, z którego nigdy nie zdał sobie sprawy. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi. Oblizał usta. 

— Co? 

Rex wzruszył ramionami. — Po prostu trochę ich nosi — powiedział. — Kiedy moi chłopcy pozbyli się chipów, to aż się o siebie przewracali, próbując coś dla niej zrobić. Trochę tak, jakby znowu byli nowymi. Twój kapral Juri ciągle dolewa jej herbaty. 

Cody kaszlnął krótkim śmiechem. — _Fierfek_ — powiedział. — Robią wstyd całemu batalionowi. 

Kąciki jego ust drgnęły; przycisnął wargi do zębów. Cody popatrzył przez przedział medyczny tam, gdzie na na bio-łóżku w dalekim końcu sali leżał Dwadzieścia-Trzy, zwinięty na boku w kłębek. Rivet i Kix przystanęli daleko w kącie, rozmawiając. 

— Jesteś pewien? — zapytał, odwracając się do Reksa. 

Rex kiwnął głową i odchrząknął. — Przysięgam na życia Jedi — powiedział. — Sierżant Rivet powiedział, że zrobi z wszystkich chipów próbki, jako dowody. 

— W porządku — powiedział Cody i zawahał się. Prawdopodobne jak cholera, że kiedykolwiek by pokazali te próbki w sądzie. Kaszlnął. — Mamy zaplanowany następny ruch? 

— Jeszcze nie — powiedział Rex, mierząc go spojrzeniem. — Skoczyliśmy w nadprzestrzeń, kiedy byłeś nieprzytomny, ale komandor i mnie przydałby się twój wkład, jeśli masz dość spania. 

Cody wywrócił oczami. Zebrał mu się dreszcz w żołądku i przeszedł wyżej, aż do żeber. — Załatw mi jakąś pieprzoną zbroję, draniu. 

Rex szturchnął Cody'ego całym sobą, aż ten zachwiał się w bok, i wstał, podnosząc obie ręce i swojego datapada. — Obyś lubił niebieski — powiedział, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu. 

— To nie nasz kolor — powiedział Cody, kiedy Rex odszedł tam, gdzie stali medycy. Drzwi otworzyły i zamknęły się z sykiem. 

Przerzucił nogi na bok bio-łóżka. Koc zsunął się na podłogę. Sala zawirowała wokół niego, więc opuścił głowę. Przycisnął język do podniebienia i wyprostował plecy. Teraz już nie mógł się położyć. Usłyszał, jak Dwadzieścia-Trzy porusza się na swoim łóżku, i rozmawiającego szybko Riveta, ale zbyt cicho, by mógł rozróżnić słowa. 

Cody otworzył usta; ścisnęło go w gardle. Uzdrowicielka Jedi Yalyash Tan-Oshi. Padawan-komandor Anthonjo Nairisse. Pominęli ich tytuły na Godzinie Pamięci; nikt nie chciał powiedzieć niewłaściwych słów. — _Clon'ad draar digu_ — wymamrotał. 

Cody nabrał powietrza. Komandor Ahsoka Tano. 

Wypuścił powietrze. Po prostu to, kurwa, powiedz. 

— Generał Obi-Wan Kenobi. — Na wszelki wypadek to wyszeptał. Zawahał się. Te słowa nie brzmiały dziwnie. Dotknął znowu opatrunku z bactą na czole. 

Generał Mace Windu. Generał Aayla Secura. Generał Anakin Skywalker. 

— Generał Kahdah — powiedział i zmarszczył brwi. 

Ścisnęło go w brzuchu. Sama myśl o Trzeciej Armii Systemowej – o Dwieście Dwunastym samego Obi-Wana – pod tym przeklętym _naturalnie urodzonym_ i jego _mir'osik_ kadrą oficerów wystarczyła, by krew ścięła się Cody'emu w żyłach. Lepiej było zostawić armię klonom i Jedi; oni wiedzieli, jak nią dowodzić. Musiał być jakiś powód, że Kahdah miał wszystkie rozkazy przygotowane; do tego pieprzonego rozkazu nie dołączono żadnych informacji o łańcuchu dowodzenia. 

Cody prychnął i zatoczył koło nagle spiętymi barkami. Więc. Może to nie to samo wrażenie. Położył ręce na krawędzi bio-łóżka i zacisnął je. Zamknął oczy. 

— Generał Obi-Wan Kenobi — szepnął znowu. Zadrżał. Cody odchylił się w tył i objął twarz rękami. Jego wilgotny, ciepły oddech wypełnił mu wnętrze dłoni, kiedy przemówił. Wytężył mózg, szukając wszystkich tytułów, które Obi-Wan kiedykolwiek posiadał. 

— Mistrz _Jedi_ Obi-Wan Kenobi ze Świątyni Coruscant, w Świątyni Coruscant, Szósty Mistrz Najwyższej Rady Jedi. 

Cody przycisnął dłonie do twarzy. Opuścił je na kolana, zrobił szybki wdech i przełknął ślinę. Ciepło zalało mu klatkę piersiową i poczuł, jak wywraca mu się w żołądku. 

— Najwyższy Generał Jedi z Trzeciej Armii Systemowej. Generał Floty Otwartego Okręgu. 

Cody otworzył oczy. Brakowało mu ciężaru zbroi na barkach. Pomasował blizny palcami, śledząc każde wygięte cięcie na boku twarzy. _Stang_. Pomacał znowu górę czoła, dotykając ostrożnie opatrunku. Od suchego powietrza swędziała go skóra, tak jak zwykle go swędziała w Medycznym. 

Już go nie było. Naprawdę tego cholerstwa nie było; on nigdy... był zachipowany od samego początku – swojego _istnienia_ – i teraz już... nie był. Nic mu się też nie śniło; Cody zawsze pamiętał, i tracenie przytomności zawsze sprawiało, że jego sny były jeszcze gorsze, ale teraz, tym razem, w ogóle nie pamiętał, żeby coś mu się śniło. Pomasował tył karku. 

Naprzeciwko Cody'ego leżał Dwadzieścia-Trzy, odwrócony do niego plecami i zwinięty na boku w ciasny kłębek pod podwójnym kocem. Cody westchnął. Prawdopodobnie lepiej było pozwolić mu spać. W oddali, Rivet i Kix podawali sobie próbki nad otwartą torbą. 

Teraz mieli szansę. Może. Jeśli ten pieprzony chip w mózgu był jedyną rzeczą, która była z nim – z każdym z nich – nie tak. Jeśli nie zobaczy komandor Tano i nie przełączy mu się jakiś pieprzony przełącznik przez jakąś inną minę, którą zainstalowali mu w głowie. Cody zmarszczył czoło. Rex powiedział, że nic mu nie jest, ale co on mógł o tym wiedzieć? Jego chip był kurwa _stopiony_ , on nigdy... nie zrobił tego, co oni. _Stang_. Cody spojrzał w dół na swoje ręce i zazgrzytał zębami. W porządku, jeden pieprzony problem na raz, do cholery. Wstał, dotykając bosymi stopami kafelków podłogi. 

— Generał Kenobi — powiedział trochę głośniej. 

Teraz była różnica; czuł ją. Nie czuł... niczego. Żadnych błysków bólu wbijających mu paznokcie w skronie, żadnego drżenia w klatce piersiowej albo lepkiej kluchy w gardle. Spojrzał w dół na swoje puste ręce. Żadnego trzymania broni, której dobywania sobie nie przypominał. 

Drzwi do Medycznego otworzyły się, i Cody podniósł wzrok, kiedy wszedł Rex z walizką na zbroję w ręku. 

— Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze trochę wytrzymasz w zbroi zwiadowcy — powiedział, odkładając walizkę w nogach bio-łóżka Cody'ego. — Musieliśmy bawić się w mieszanie i dopasowywanie z paroma z naszych zapasowych, ale wyposażyliśmy wszystkich w sprzęt, który ma mniej dekoracyjnych dziur. 

Zlustrował Cody'ego kątem oka od stóp do głów i rzucił mu hełm. Cody złapał go obiema rękami za grubą dolną krawędź. 

— Przypuszczam, że wytrzymam już wszystko przez jeszcze trochę — powiedział, spoglądając w dół na niebieski rozbłysk namalowany sprejem na wizjerze. Dostrzegł na hełmie cienką linię żółtego wystającą z miejsca nad prawym okiem, które Ink przegapił. 

— Dobrze — powiedział Rex. Odblokował walizkę ze zbroją, podniósł pokrywę i obrócił walizkę do Cody'ego. — Komandor chce z tobą porozmawiać. 

  
  


***

  
  


Im bardziej się oddalał od Medycznego, tym łatwiej mu się szło, ale Kix nalegał na kręcenie się przy Codym przez całą drogę od windy na środkowym poziomie do windy na mostku na dziobie. 

— Sporo pustego miejsca — powiedział Cody, kiedy weszli do kabiny windy. 

— Technicznie mamy być statkiem towarowym — powiedział Rex. 

— Statkiem towarowym — mruknął Cody. Winda podniosła się i wyciągnął rękę, by oprzeć się dla równowagi o gładką, białą ścianę. Kix przesunął swoją małą torbę medyczną do przodu. 

— Kręci się panu w głowie, sir? — zapytał. — Niewyraźnie pan widzi? Vapor miał po operacji pewne problemy z orientacją przestrzenną; tylko przejściowo, ale trwało to parę godzin. Przez te wszystkie nowe ścieżki neuronowe, zgaduję. 

Cody wywrócił oczami, ale nie poruszył hełmem. — Po prostu nie lubię wind — powiedział. — Nie ma się czym martwić. 

Kix chwycił mocniej pasek od torby. — Tylko się upewniam, sir — powiedział. — Takie rzeczy lepiej wykrywać wcześnie. 

— Nie szkodzi — powiedział Cody. — Jestem pewien, że reszta moich ludzi też docenia tę troskę. 

— I zareagowali też naprawdę uprzejmie — powiedział Rex. — Chyba spędzasz za dużo czasu ze swoim generałem. 

Cody odchrząknął. Kix ustawił ciężar ciała na pięty i położył obie ręce na torbie; zataczał kciukami kółka na kostkach dłoni. Rex stanął pomiędzy nimi. 

— Gdzie są moi ludzie? — zapytał Cody. 

Rex pokręcił głową. — Potrzebowałem pożyczyć twojego żołnierza Snaga do pilotowania, żeby Del mógł się trochę przespać. Sierżant Boil jest na pokładzie z komandor Tano, ale nie licząc twojego medyka i nowego w przedziale medycznym, trzymają się głównie kwater załogi. 

Cody chrząknął. Światła windy przygasły. 

— Kiedy pan spał, komandorze, Osiemdziesiąt-Jeden i Zeer zabrali Trip-Sevensa i Juriego do zbrojowni — powiedział Kix. — Musieliśmy zamienić ich DC-piętnastki na moje brakujące wibroostrza. 

Cody skrzywił się i oparł się trochę mocniej o windę. — To tylko przyzwyczajenie. Trip-Sevens nie chce nic przez to powiedzieć. 

— Miał zdezaktywowany skalpel we włosach, sir. 

Rex chrząknął i Cody powstrzymał chęć szturchnięcia go łokciem w płyty zbroi. Ugiął kolana dla równowagi, kiedy winda zaczęła zwalniać i stanęła. Drzwi otworzyły się na krótki korytarz wyłożony po prawej mrugającymi, zewnętrznymi panelami systemowymi; na lewo rozgałęział się korytarz. Kix wyszedł pierwszy, obrócił się i, przechyliwszy głowę na bok i zmarszczywszy czoło, ponownie przyjrzał się Cody'emu. Cody opuścił rękę, na której opierał się o ścianę windy. Machnął ręką, dając Kicksowi znak, żeby poszedł. Nozdrza Kicksa rozszerzały się przy oddychaniu. Spojrzał ponad ramieniem Cody'ego i obrócił się na pięcie. Wbił krótki kod w zamek na progu i drzwi na mostek otworzyły się i potem zamknęły za nim. 

— Co mu wlazło w _shebs_ i zdechło? — zapytał Cody, kiedy wyszli z Reksem na korytarz. 

Rex zawahał się i barki Cody'ego uniosły się i spięły. Kix mógł „nalegać”, by do nich dołączyć, bo Rex mu wydał takie rozkazy; może kłamali, że jemu i reszcie nic nie było. Cody zacisnął powieki, a potem je otworzył. Pewnie, trochę mu się, kurwa, kręciło w głowie, ale ten stym, który mu wstrzyknął Rivet, wciąż działał, czymkolwiek on był. Ściągnął barki do tyłu i zauważył, że musi poprawić paski naramiennika. Nie bolała go głowa, nie czuł żadnych ukłuć bólu, ale co on o tym wiedział? Za pierwszym razem nie rozpoznał, o co chodziło. Podniósł ręce i chwycił nimi krawędź hełmu, a potem zmusił się, by się rozluźnić. Rex obserwował go, unosząc brwi i pocierając kciukiem policzek. Cody opuścił ręce. 

— Po prostu potrzebuje jakiegoś zadania — powiedział Rex. — Rivet zajął się monitorowaniem komandor Tano, a twój nowy ciągle zasypia, więc... wygląda na to, że ty nim się stałeś. 

Cody ruszył w kierunku drzwi na mostek, jego prawa ręka sięgnęła tam, gdzie powinien wisieć jego pistolet. — Powiedziałeś, że komandor nic nie jest. 

Rex przeszedł obok niego i położył na chwilę Cody'emu rękę na ramieniu, kiedy go minął. — Rivet ma kwalifikacje do zajmowania się Jedi, to wszystko, bracie — powiedział. 

— Ale nie jest ranna — powiedział Cody. 

Rex zatrzymał się z ręką podniesioną do keypada. Obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć w jego stronę. — Nic jej nie jest — powiedział. — Wiesz, jacy są Jedi. 

— Łatwiejsi do zabicia, niż myśleliśmy — powiedział Cody. 

Rex wzdrygnął się i znieruchomiał w miejscu. Cody zacisnął ręce w pięści. Przełknął z trudem ślinę i spojrzał przez Reksa na zamknięte drzwi, za którymi czekała na niego komandor Tano. 

— Nie jest ranna — powiedział szorstko Rex. Przesunął dłonią po głowie do przodu i z powrotem. — I nie ma tu nikogo, kto ją skrzywdzi, i druga połowa _tsad'iki_ Kicksa jest wciąż na Coruscant z resztą Pięćset Pierwszego, więc pozwól mu zmierzyć swoją cholerną temperaturę, jeśli tego chce, w porządku? 

_Blast_. Cody kiwnął głową. — Tak — powiedział. 

— Świetnie — powiedział Rex i podniósł rękę z powrotem do keypada. 

Cody złapał go za łokieć. — Rex, ja... 

Zamknął usta. Jego kciuk wbijał się prosto w zagięcie łokcia Reksa na krawędzi nałokietnika. Przez moment chciał zdjąć hełm i chodzić bez niego tak jak Rex, ale w pełnej zbroi było wygodniej, cieplej. 

— Dziękuję — powiedział Cody. — Wiem, że to było ryzykowne. 

Mógłby sam polecieć za Pięćset Pierwszym, od razu, jak by się dowiedział, co się działo, i zostawić Cody'ego w eterze. Samo sugerowanie, żeby Cody opuścił posterunek, było zdradą; mogliby pojawić się z _Czujnością_ zamiast z jednym maleńkim promem, i zestrzelić statek Reksa w próżnię. Wystarczyłoby, że Cody dałby flocie sygnał i byłby bohaterem, zanim Kahdah postawiłby stopę na jego statku; klonem, który załatwił całą załogę klonów-dezerterów. Taka pozycja byłaby znacznie lepsza dla uzupełnień Dwieście Dwunastego, zamiast bycia w czymkolwiek, w czym teraz byli. Cody chwycił mocniej łokieć Reksa. Wciąż byłby zachipowany. 

— _Dziękuję_ — powiedział znowu. 

Rex położył rękę na dłoni Cody'ego. Cody nawet nie zapytał, jak się trzymał. Zabolało go w brzuchu. Rex przebywał z dala od swoich ludzi znacznie dłużej, niż Cody; kurwa, na pewno musiał zabić część z nich. 

— Czy tobie, znaczy się, czy mogę coś zrobić? 

— Chodź — powiedział Rex, i Cody go puścił. — Porozmawiajmy z komandor. 

Wbił kod na keypadzie i drzwi się otworzyły; przeszedł przez nie, Cody za nim. Drzwi zasunęły się za nimi i Cody zobaczył, jak siedząca komandor Tano unosi się na pół metra w powietrzu na środku mostka. System optyczny w hełmie zarejestrował jakąś—jakąś pieprzoną fluktuację światła wokół jej ciała. 

— Kix, ja mam halucynacje — powiedział Cody. 

Rex prychnął. — Co, twój Jedi nigdy nie lewituje? — zapytał. — Naszej nawet nie posadzisz na krześle. 

Klepnął Cody'ego w ramię i poszedł, by stanąć tuż poza kokpitem, ale pochylił głowę, i Cody nie mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy. Cody poszedł za nim z rękami wzdłuż ciała. Jego język kliknął w zaschniętych ustach. Dłonie komandor Tano spoczywały na jej kolanach, a jej twarz była przechylona do sufitu; im bliżej mostka był Cody, tym bardziej rosła temperatura na jego wyświetlaczu HUD. Za nią stał Kix, pisząc jedną ręką na datapadzie. Dalej w kącie, Boil umilkł w trakcie rozmowy z jednym z ludzi Reksa; wyglądał na spiętego, ale Cody machnął na niego ręką. 

Podszedł bliżej komandor Tano z rękami przyciśniętymi do boków ciała. Skręciło go w żołądku, a na klatce piersiowej pojawił się ciężar, ale nie tak samo, jak przedtem. Zmarszczył czoło. Nie sądził, że tak było przedtem. Spojrzał w bok tam, gdzie Rex stał obok Snaga w fotelu pilota. Trzymał rękę na jednym z blasterów i Cody poczuł, jak jego mięśnie sie rozluźniają. Odwrócił się z powrotem do komandor Tano. 

Patrzyła na niego. Cody zesztywniał, ale jego ręce zostały po bokach, tak, jak chciał. 

— W tych salach do medytacji robi się tłoczno, Rex — powiedziała. Uśmiechnęła się i Cody dostrzegł ostre końcówki jej zębów. — W ten sposób nigdy nie musimy się martwić o miejsca do siedzenia. 

— Nie mogę powiedzieć, że pamiętam, żeby lewitacja była częścią jakichkolwiek lekcji medytacji na _Czujności_ , sir — powiedział Cody. 

Komandor straciła na wadze, poznał to po tym, jak ostro zakończony był jej podbródek i jak wystawały jej obojczyki. Drżała w swojej czerwonej wyściełanej kurtce do przebywania w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Parsknęła śmiechem, splotła przed sobą dłonie razem, wzięła głęboki oddech i opuściła głowę. Temperatura podskoczyła o kolejne dwa stopnie i powietrze stężało. Cody spojrzał znów na Reksa, ale rozmawiał ze Snagiem. Popatrzył znów na komandor Tano, która opuściła nogi na podłogę z cichym stuknięciem. Kix zanotował coś na datapadzie. Na odczycie Cody'ego temperatura zaczęła równo spadać. 

— Do tej pory nie robiłaś tego dłużej niż teraz — powiedział Kix. — Rivet chce kolejnej diagnostyki. 

Komandor Tano westchnęła. — Ciągle wam mówię, że teraz to _znacznie_ łatwiejsze, jako że teraz mam kogoś konkretnego, na kim naprawdę mogę się skoncentrować — powiedziała. 

— Równie dobrze może się pani zgodzić, sir — powiedział Boil. Podszedł, by stanąć obok Kicksa. — Rivet robi się wredny, kiedy nie przeprowadza diagnostyki co jakieś pół godziny. 

Podniósł wzrok na Cody'ego, podniósł dłoń i zgiął pierwsze dwa palce, a potem pokazał _jenth_ , _aruek_ , _osk_ na wysokości torsu. Cody wziął oddech. Czyli komandor wypiła sok, ale była w stanie gotowości i funkcjonalna do... czegokolwiek, co do cholery robiła. Mógłby zaplanować bitwę z myślą o zdolnościach Jedi, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozumiał stojących za nimi mechanizmów. Cody dostrzegł za Reksem żołnierza, który wykręcał sobie hełm w rękach; miał wydarty kawałek ucha i ciężkie barki brata, który maszerował w zbroi Katarna, odkąd go zdekantowali. 

Komandor westchnęła. — Niech będzie — powiedziała. — Ale nie będzie się niczym różnił od dwóch poprzednich. Czy któryś z was poświęcił chwilę, by przeczytać ten holokron, który wam dałam? 

Cody zamrugał. — Dała pani Rivetowi i Kicksowi _holokron_ , sir? — zapytał. 

Komandor zawahała się i potem kiwnęła głową. — Już nie jestem Jedi, komandorze — powiedziała. — Dam holokron, komu zechcę. 

Cody poczuł, że się chwieje, a może to pomieszczenie zawirowało? Zamknął oczy i zwalczył chęć wyciągnięcia ręki przed siebie. Wszystko było z nim, kurwa, _w porządku_ , po prostu potrzebował chwili, by odetchnąć. 

— Oczywiście, sir — powiedział. — Przepraszam. 

— Nie ma za co przepraszać, komandorze — powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się znowu, sprawiając, że jej białe znaki na policzkach się zniekształciły. — Dobrze cię znowu widzieć, choćby i w takich okolicznościach. 

Jej szaro-białe, pasiaste montrale zakołysały się jej na ramionach, kiedy poszła naprzód; brzeg górnego paska już zaczął wyrastać w ostro zakończone czubki. Cody splótł za sobą razem dłonie. Zatrzymała się mniej niż pół metra od niego i podniosła brodę. Teraz nie wyglądała tak źle—wyglądała na wyższą, może chudszą, ale nie przestała się trząść i jej pomarańczowa skóra wyglądała na suchą i przezroczystą, tak jak u każdego Jedi, który zbyt długo korzystał z Mocy. Stojący obok niej Kix wyjął czytnik diagnostyczny i wycelował niebieskim światełkiem w podstawę kręgosłupa komandor. 

— Pani komandor — powiedział Cody i rozejrzał się po ludziach. Zacisnął szczękę. Nie mógł, kurwa, przeprosić za to, że się _zdrzemnął_ , i nie mógł też przeprosić przed ludźmi, którzy się, kurwa, zachowywali, jakby po prostu zasnął, za—za to, że zaszarżował niczym Geonozjanin wystrzelony ze swojego ula Odchrząknął. — Dobrze tu być. 

— Kapral Juri właśnie nam opowiadał, jak się wydostaliście — powiedział Rex, odchodząc w końcu od kokpitu i przestając pouczać Snaga, jak ma latać. Zawsze tak robił. — Tak o tym mówił, że wychodzi na to, że jeśli się nie wydostaniemy z tego bałaganu, to masz przed sobą świetlaną karierę jako złodziejaszek. 

— Szczerze mówiąc, sir, Juri nigdy nie powiedział, że jest pan złodziejaszkiem! — zawołał żołnierz Reksa, odchodząc od ściany. — Szeregowy Osiemdziesiąt-Jeden, sir. Powiedział, że był pan jak Hylo Visz; bardzo to podkreślał. 

— Tego sobie nie przypominam — powiedział Boil. Spojrzał na Cody'ego i zacisnął szczękę. 

Komandor Tano pochyliła głowę i uśmiechnęła się. — Jestem pewna, że tak jest znacznie lepiej — wymamrotała. 

— Słynni łamacze blokady na bok — powiedział Boil i podszedł, by stanąć obok Cody'ego. Ktoś wreszcie zmusił go do zgolenia reszty jego bródki, Żywej Mocy niech będą dzięki, więc przynajmniej został jeden zwykły fragment skóry pod bandażami wokół głowy. — Kiedy usuwano panu chipa, starałem się uzupełnić część braków w informacjach wywiadowczych dla dowódców, sir. 

Rex kiwnął głową. — Starałem się być na bieżąco z wieściami z frontu od momentu, w którym zdjęli mnie z patrolu, ale Separańcy poszli tak ostro, że moje transmisje raportów nie nadążały. 

— A ja straciłam dostęp, kiedy odeszłam z Zakonu — powiedziała komandor. — Boil był pomocny, ale wolelibyśmy wysłuchać ciebie, komandorze Cody, jeśli czujesz się na siłach? 

Cody kiwnął głową i zacisnął za plecami ręce w pięści, kiedy sala zafalowała mu przed oczami. — Oczywiście, sir. 

Po twarzy komandor Tano przemknął uśmiech. — Straciłam też stopień — powiedziała. — Możesz mi mówić „Ahsoko”, wiesz. 

Cody zawahał się. 

Mówić komandor po imieniu? Nawet nie była jego Jedi. Zerknął na Reksa, który popatrzył na niego i uniósł brwi. Siniak na jego twarzy błyszczał pod ostrym światłami mostka. Cody odwrócił się do kom... Tano. 

— Tak — powiedział. 

Tano kiwnęła głową. — Popracujemy nad tym. — Postąpiła krok i straciła równowagę, przechylając się na prawo. Boil wyskoczył do przodu i złapał ją, podtrzymując ją za łokcie. 

— Sir! — powiedział. — Czy mogę—powinna pani usiąść. Kix! 

— O, Rivetowi się spodoba — mruknął Kix, wpychając swój czytnik diagnostyczny do torby. — Pani komandor, odczytuję, że ma pani obniżoną temperaturę, czuje pani jakieś mrowienie w montralach? 

Cody zrobił krok i Rex wepchnął się przed niego, zatrzymując go. Ponad jego ramieniem zobaczył, jak Tano kręci głową. 

— Nie, wszystko w porządku — powiedziała. — Zawsze trochę tracę równowagę po poszukiwaniu. To nic! 

— Rivet już musiał wychwycić ten skok, sir— 

— Ahsoko — powiedziała. 

— Sir Ahsoko, więc proszę tylko pozwolić mi spojrzeć. 

Kix uklęknął na jedno kolano i wygrzebał znowu skaner z torby; wskazał końcówką w środek klatki piersiowej Tano. Boil obejrzał się w tył na Cody'ego, a potem na komandor. 

— Sir, yyy, nic się nie stanie, jeśli puszczę? 

— Ona potrzebuje wody — powiedział Osiemdziesiąt-Jeden. — Gdzie my daliśmy wodę na tej cholernej łajbie? 

Tano odetchnęła głęboko i kiwnęła głową. Uśmiechnęła się. — Oczywiście — powiedziała. Podniosła głos. — Tak właściwie, czy moglibyście się trochę odsunąć? 

Cody wycofał się z resztą grupy i nawet Kix odsunął się na kolanie, drapiąc o pokład nakolannikiem, ale Rex został na miejscu. Cody zobaczył, jak jego barki podnoszą się i opadają w rytm oddychania; jego ręce zacisnęły się i rozluźniły wzdłuż ciała. Komandor Tano wyprostowała się i wzięła pełny, głęboki oddech. Spojrzała na Reksa i odsunęła ręce od ciała. 

— Widzisz? — zapytała. 

Rex zadrżał na całym ciele, i Cody odwrócił wzrok. Poszedł do kokpitu. Snag, już obrócony, by obserwować mostek, na dźwięk jego kroków spojrzał i zaczął się podnosić. Cody machnął ręką, żeby usiadł z powrotem. 

— Sir — powiedział Snag i Cody skinął głową. Snag obrócił się znowu twarzą do przedniego iluminatora. Na ogolonej głowie miał znajomy długi bandaż i prawdopodobnie nową bliznę do kompletu z tymi na podbródku. — Mam nadzieję, że to panu nie przeszkadza, yyy, Del—Kapral Del, znaczy się, musiał zejść ze służby i pomyślałem, że byłoby lepiej, jakbyśmy dotrzymali rytmu poszukiwań, który komandor Tano i kapitan Rex wyznaczyli aż do, yyy. 

— To nie problem — powiedział Cody. — Cieszę się, że kapitan Rex miał dla ciebie miejsce. 

— Jeszcze niczego nie znaleźliśmy, sir — powiedział Snag, pochylając głowę tak, że jego broda dotknęła ryngrafu zbroi. Znowu miał na sobie zbroję ciężkiej piechoty, ale na całym prawym boku miał wymalowane niebieskie błyskawice. — Przepraszam. 

— To nie twoja wina — powiedział Cody. Obejrzał się przez ramię. Kix przeprowadzał na komandor kolejną diagnostykę; trzymała ręce wyprostowane na boki i wywracała oczami. Wyglądała jak Obi-Wan, kiedy Cody zaciągał go na skan zamiast pozwolić mu ustąpić miejsca w kolejce „komuś bardziej w potrzebie”. Może była w gorszym stanie, niż twierdziła, i po prostu nie pamiętał uderzenia jej. Nie potrafił—niezupełnie potrafił sobie przypomnieć niektóre rzeczy, które zrobił przed swoją—swoją drzemką. Podłoga zachwiała się i Cody złapał się oparcia fotela Snaga. 

— Przepraszam! Przepraszam — powiedział Snag i Cody opuścił wzrok, by zobaczyć, jak poprawia współrzędne kursu na tablicy. 

— Cholera. — Usłyszał za sobą Kicksa. — Osiemdziesiąt-Jeden, nie torebki z wodą. Weź sok. 

— Snag, zobaczyłeś coś? — zapytał Rex. Odwrócił się od Tano i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. 

— Nie, to tylko grawitacja tej asteroidy, którą mijamy — powiedział Snag, wskazując na prawo przez iluminator. — Ma odchylenie o trzy stopnie i pulsuje. 

— Cóż, coś tam jest — powiedziała komandor Tano. — Przełączanie się między sposobami myślenia, których potrzebuję do Poszukiwania i do tego poziomu rzeczywistości może i sprawia, że tracę równowagę, ale nie sprawia, że się mylę. 

— Nie tak, jak z Vohai — powiedział Rex, odchrząkając. 

— Vohai była sensowną opcją — powiedziała Tano. 

— Tak myślałem — powiedział Cody. Odepchnął się od oparcia fotela Snaga. — Kom—Tano, zakładam, że ta piep—yyy, lewitacja ma coś wspólnego z... szukaniem? 

Rex prychnął i Tano popatrzyła na niego. Pokiwała głową. — Po tym, jak mistrz Plo... — Urwała i wzięła głęboki wdech, zanim kontynuowała. Cody unikał spojrzenia jej w oczy. Raport z Cato Neimoidii był bardzo jasny. 

— Po tym, jak mistrz Plo zaginął w systemie Abregado, byłam... pomyślałam, że potrzebujemy dokładniejszej metody odnajdywania zaginionych na polu żołnierzy — powiedziała. Popatrzyła na kokpit i z powrotem na Cody'ego. — Mistrz Obi-Wan się zgodził i przekonał Radę, by pozwoliła mi poszukać w zastrzeżonych archiwach. Pomógł mi przejrzeć bibliotekę w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co wyglądało na przydatne—nawet przejrzeliśmy prawdziwe rękopisy! Dużo wiedział—dużo _wie_ o historii, pomimo tego, że— 

— To nie jego dziedzina. — Cody chrząknął. 

Kiwnęła głową. — Tak — powiedziała, i potem pokręciła głową. — W każdym razie znaleźliśmy to, czego szukaliśmy, chociaż musieliśmy się cofnąć aż do oryginalnych zapisków mistrza Gnosta-Durala. Do tych niesprawdzonych. Chyba odkąd wyszłam ze żłobka się tyle nie uczyłam. 

— I używałaś tego, by szukać innych Jedi? — zapytał Cody. Zamrugał parę razy, próbując wyostrzyć swój system optyczny. Mocy niech będą dzięki, że nie zdjął hełmu. 

— Właściwie to kogokolwiek, komandorze. — Tano pokiwała głową na boki. — Okazuje się, że my—znaczy się, Jedi—podczas Wojen Mandaloriańskich kładli trochę większy nacisk na odzyskiwanie i ocalanie niż teraz. Skupiając się na czyjejś obecności w Mocy, potrafili... 

— Dopaść ich jak bantha na obiedzie? — zaproponował Rex. 

Tano wzruszyła ramionami. — Raczej tak, jak piloci w Korpusie Badawczym wytyczają swoje trasy lotów, ale w sumie tak. 

Wyjrzała przez przedni iluminator i wsadziła ręce do kieszeni. Cody rozejrzał się po mostku. — Dlaczego o tym przedtem nie słyszeliśmy? 

— Rada zdecydowała, że to niewystarczająco sprawdzone, by wykorzystywać to w polu — powiedziała Tano. HUD Cody'ego zarejestrował delikatny skok temperatury, który szybko się ustabilizował. — Powiedzieli, że trening zdjąłby z frontu zbyt wielu Jedi i że w ten sposób stracilibyśmy więcej ludzi, niż byśmy uratowali. 

— Ale skoro sam generał ci pomógł—i jeśli ponownie to odkryto, to nie jest nowe, prawda? — zapytał Boil. — Myślałem, że historia Jedi jest dla nich ważna. 

I gdyby Cody dostawał kredyta za każdym razem, kiedy Obi-Wan próbował przekonać Radę, by zmieniła swoje pieprzone zdanie i pozwoliła im wygrać tą pieprzoną wojnę, to dwukrotnie wykupiłby się ze swojego Długu i jeszcze by zostało na podatki Obi-Wana. Cody pokręcił głową i Boil zamknął usta. Spojrzał na Reksa, a potem na komandor. Tano przeniosła na niego wzrok i na jej czole pojawiły się linie, robiąc wgłębienia w dwóch białych krzywiznach ponad jej brwiami. 

— Mistrz Obi-Wan został przegłosowany — powiedziała i wydęła wargi. Dotknęła miejsca tuż poniżej czubka lewego montrala, gdzie kiedyś wisiały jej koraliki padawana. — Tak naprawdę łatwiej jest znaleźć jedną osobę niż po prostu kogokolwiek — powiedziała radośniejszym głosem. — To o wiele mniej męczące. Właściwie to prawie jak pusta medytacja, tylko że musisz być otwarty na Moc w bardzo specyficzny sposób. Mistrz Obi-Wan musiał mi z tym pomóc. Rycerzyk jest o wiele lepszy w dynamicznych formach. 

Cody zesztywniał. Pusta medytacja. Obi-Wan zawsze twierdził, że tylko w ten sposób mógł oczyścić umysł, ale potem otwierał oczy i spędzał godziny na dotykaniu własnych rzeczy tak, jakby musiał sobie przypomnieć, do czego służyły, i na patrzeniu na Cody'ego i jego ludzi w ten sam sposób. 

Jak ktokolwiek mógł cokolwiek znaleźć w medytacji o takich rezultatach? Zmrużył oczy, kiedy komandor Tano kontynuowała. Nie wyglądała, jakby zbytnio straciła kontakt z rzeczywistością; co dziwne, właściwie to wyglądała, jakby była sobą bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Wyglądała na skupioną. — ...Moc lubi się przemieszczać i skupia się we wszystkim, więc to tak naprawdę nie jest jak szukanie. Bardziej jak... przenoszenie się do miejsca, by znaleźć rzecz, którą już się znalazło. 

Cody zerknął na Reksa. Rex wzruszył ramionami. 

— Zbliżamy się do Cmentarzyska Włóczęgi, sir — powiedział Snag. 

Cody przekręcił tors tak, by wyjrzeć przez iluminator. — Cmentarzysko Włóczęgi? — powtórzył, odwracając się do Tano. — To nie w kierunku światów Jądra, to na zachód! Co my tu robimy tak daleko, do cholery? 

— Komandor Tano miała przeczucie — powiedział szeregowy Osiemdziesiąt-Jeden. Stanął u boku Tano, górując nad nią i podał jej kubek. — Sierżant Rivet mówi, że musi pani wypić taki co dwadzieścia minut albo podłączy panią do kroplówki w Medycznym i że może pani, yyy... — Kaszlnął. 

Tano westchnęła, ale wzięła kubek. — Po prostu wykrztuś to z siebie, Osiemdziesiąt-Jeden — powiedziała. 

Osiemdziesiąt-Jeden pociągnął się za ucho i spojrzał na swoje buty. — Może się pani „kurwa, wypalić na cudzej służbie” — wymamrotał pośpiesznie. — Sir. Pani komandor, znaczy się. Ahsoko? 

Rex zakrył ręką oczy. 

— Nie szkodzi. Powinieneś usłyszeć, co Kix ma do powiedzenia o kapitanie, tym tutaj. Czy to musi być niebieski? — zapytała, zaglądając do kubka. 

— Nie, sir — powiedział Osiemdziesiąt-Jeden. — Ale tylko ten smak mamy na pokładzie. 

Cody wyjrzał przez iluminator na gwiazdy i nachylił się w lewo, by spojrzeć na ekran obok konsolety pilota. Nic się nie pokazywało na trasie wpisanej w komputer nawigacyjny, ale to się mogło zmienić w każdej chwili. Cmentarzysko Włóczęgi leżało pomiędzy niczym a szerokim pasmem ledwie stabilnych planetoid nadających się do zamieszkania, pełnych niezarejestrowanych kolonii i nielegalnych kopalni, i poprzecinanych barkami kosmicznymi, które służyły też za przenośne czarne rynki. Cmentarzysko było mniej pilnowane od Nar Shaddaa w sezonie biesiadnym, i leżało oddalone o nie mniej niż trzygodzinny skok ze skrzyżowania w kierunku Jądra. Obi-Wan mógłby tu przybyć, gdyby chciał całkowicie zniknąć, ale nie żeby tylko zatankować. 

— Myślałem, że opieramy się na założeniu, że generał Kenobi — Cody umilkł i odchrząknął — że generał jest w drodze na Coruscant. 

— Bo się opieramy — powiedziała komandor Tano. — Ale kiedy szukałam jego sygnatury w Mocy, poczułam silną potrzebę, by wysłać statek do tych współrzędnych. Im więcej czasu spędzam zanurzona w Mocy, tym bardziej wyostrzają się moje zmysły. 

— Byle tylko było dokładniej niż z Vanquo — powiedział Rex. 

Komandor Tano pociągnęła nosem. — Vanquo się nie liczy — powiedziała. — Miałeś na sobie pelerynę do ziemi. 

— _Ba'vo_ —yyy, generał ma sygnaturę w Mocy? — zapytał Boil. 

— Każdy ma sygnaturę w Mocy — powiedział Cody, nie odwracając się. Wyciągnął rękę i przywołał program mapujący komputera nawigacyjnego i, przesuwając kciukiem i palcem wskazującym na centrum gwiezdnej mapy, rozszerzył ją. Widniał na niej mały księżyc w pełni od dwóch godzin, orbitujący wokół jakiegoś czerwonego słońca. — Myślisz, że jak Jedi nas rozróżniają? 

— To jeden ze sposobów — powiedziała Tano. — Ale lubię myśleć, że niektórzy z nas są tak dobrzy w rozpoznawaniu, kto jest kim, jak klony. 

Rex chrząknął. 

— Peleryna. Do. Ziemi — powtórzyła Tano. 

Cody podniósł wzrok znad odczytu komputera nawigacyjnego. — Czy to wystarczy, by wyznaczyć kurs, czy musimy się dalej zagłębić? 

Wyprostował się, odpychając się od boku fotela pilota, wstrząsając siedzącym w nim Snagiem. Tano napiła się ze swojego kubka i skrzywiła się. Wciąż drżała. Odkąd odeszła, jej znaki na twarzy przesunęły się i wydłużyły z wiekiem. Ponad jej ramieniem dostrzegł stojącego jakiś metr od niej Kicksa. Patrzył na swój datapad znad zmarszczonych brwi. 

— Rivet mówi, że komandor musi usiąść i coś zjeść — powiedział Kix. 

— Myślę, że możemy zaufać komandor Tano, że nam powie, kiedy będzie głodna, Kix — powiedział Rex i pokręcił głową. 

Kix podniósł wzrok z datapada. — Co? O, przepraszam, sir, miałem na myśli komandora Cody'ego. Rivet powiedział coś o Basscoghu i... — zerknął z powrotem na datapad i uniósł brwi — całym _cylindrze_ Pexerecy? 

— Właśnie, to ja przejmę nawigację, jeśli to nie problem, sir — powiedział Boil i minął Cody'ego, by wsunąć się w fotel obok Snaga. — Juri powiedział, że tutejszy kambuz ma najlepszy _scran_ w całej WAR. Poradzimy sobie z poszukiwaniami, jeśli komandor Tano nam wskaże we właściwym kierunku. 

Cody zesztywniał, a potem poczuł na plecach nacisk czyjejś ręki. Spojrzał przez ramię i zobaczył Reksa, który kiwnął głową w kierunku drzwi. 

— Trzech sierżantów na jednego komandora — powiedział cicho i uśmiechnął się szeroko. 

Cody zakołysał głową w hełmie i Tano zakaszlała w swój kubek, aż zadrżały jej barki. Rex pociągnął za płytę na lewym ramieniu Cody'ego i Cody pozwolił mu odciągnąć się od kokpitu. 

— No chodź — powiedział Rex. — Możemy się wymienić informacjami przy jedzeniu. 

  
  


***

  
  


Cody stuknął w panel w drzwiach i przestąpił przez próg prowadzący na kolejny korytarz, chociaż drzwi otwarły się za nim z sykiem. Szedł, patrząc na datapad. Dotknął dwukrotnie ikonki zapisu pliku o personelu _Igły_ i zamknął program. Załadował pliki, które ściągnął z _Czujności_ podczas odprawy, ale powstrzymał się aż do teraz od dodania do spisu personelu uzupełnień z Dwieście Dwunastego. Żeby miał się czym zająć w czasie oczekiwania na poszukiwanie. 

Czternaście klonów i jedna Jedi uganiających się za duchem; to brzmiało jak początek kiepskiego żartu. Pokręcił głową. A może puenta. 

Szukanie pod dowództwem komandor Tano było szybsze od przeczesywania galaktyki na własną rękę, ale skutkowało tym samym – szeregiem miejsc, w którym Obi-Wana nie było. Raz ścigali uzupełniający paliwo tankowiec, który przemierzał trasę ze Stacji Koda na Gerrenthum i kapitan przyznał, że zobaczył, jak na czujnikach migał jakiś prom. Potem tankowiec wycelował i wystrzelił w dziób _Igły_ , a potem uciekł hipernapędem z zasięgu. Według powiadomień, które Rex ciągle dodawał na ich sparowane datapady, Tano spędzała w Mocy na poszukiwaniu więcej czasu niż poza nią. Może i Cody nie był wrażliwy na przeklętą Moc, ale wiedział, że Obi-Wana nie było na Cmentarzysku Włóczęgi. 

Szukanie było jak każde oblężenie i bitwa, którą prowadził, zbite w jedną całość; tylko że gówno z tego wynikało. Skończy im się paliwo, zanim się w ogóle wydostaną z Zewnętrznych Rubieży. Według współrzędnych statku zdawali się podążać za jakąś trajektorią, ale to nie zadziałało. Nic nie zadziałało, i jedyne, co można było zrobić, to kurwa wskoczyć w nadprzestrzeń do następnego pustego miejsca. 

Cody miał parę cholernych opcji, jak spędzić czas. Mógłby zostać w kambuzie i patrzeć, jak Juri zdziera z Pięćset Pierwszego drobne kredyty i zapasową amunicję, albo przenieść uwagę na prawo i patrzeć, jak Trip-Sevens rozbiera i czyści swojego dece, albo mógłby dołączyć do Boila w ładowni i aktualizować inwentarz _Igły._ Mógłby znowu przeczytać raport Kicksa o Dwadzieścia-Trzy albo raport Riveta o komandor Tano, jako że podobno oboje potrzebowali więcej płynów. Mógłby też wrócić z powrotem na mostek i obserwować próżnię obok Reksa... tuż obok Jedi. 

Rex oddał mu jego pistolet; może i Tano nie sprawiła, że jego mózg wybuchnął jak zdetonowany lumapanel, ale to nie znaczyło, że to nie mogło się wydarzyć. Cody pokręcił głową i szedł dalej korytarzem o białych ścianach. Minął drzwi do kwater załogi. Datapad w jego prawej ręce piknął. Podniósł go i spojrzał na ekran — Dwadzieścia-Trzy się obudził. 

Zielone kółko w lewym górnym kącie w ekranu znowu się obracało; Rex nad czymś pracował, ale Cody był wyłączony z programu. O ile wiedział, to _Igła Kompasu_ nie była podłączona do Galaktycznej Sieci od momentu, w którym misja Reksa została ujawniona, ale za to datapad miał dostęp do intranetu WAR. Kciuk Cody'ego zawisł nad czerwoną ikonką rozbłysku. Mógłby spróbować wpisać kod Reksa; login by zadziałał. Moti i _Czujność_ nie mieli jak się z nim skontaktować, a szyfrator Obi-Wana tak daleko od Utapau nie miał wystarczająco dużo mocy, by się połączyć. Jeśli w ogóle Dwieście Dwunasty był wciąż na Utapau, rzecz jasna. Mogli już skoczyć z powrotem do systemu Both, tam, gdzie reszta Trzeciej Armii Systemowej prowadziła manewry. Kto miał pojęcie, co pieprzony Kahdah robił z jego ludźmi? 

Cody zerknął w górę na odsłonięte wsporniki, idąc środkiem korytarza prowadzącym pomiędzy pustymi, przymagnesowanymi do ładowni statku zbiornikami zapasowymi. Jego buty dzwoniły o kraty, kiedy szedł. Przechylił datapad do góry tak, by padło na niego światło. Rex przejął nawigację i ciągle wysyłał Cody'emu powiadomienia, żeby jeszcze sprawdził jego współrzędne kursu, co było trochę, kurwa, zbędne, jako że mieli od tego przeklęty komputer. 

Cody wpisał jednocyfrową poprawkę kursu i odesłał ją. Cofnął się o trzy kroki od sektora zapasów na dobrze oświetlony korytarz statku. Nagle odgłosy jego kroków zniknęły; prawdopodobnie był tak blisko silników, że włączyły się tłumiki dźwiękowe. 

Sprawdził znowu archiwum statku. Żadnych zgłoszonych incydentów do tej pory, i obaj Trip-Sevens i Juri byli na mostku, zastępując Snaga i żołnierza Reksa, Dela. Komandor Tano dalej była w gotowości. Zatrzymał się i zacisnął ręce na datapadzie. Była cała, po prostu zachowywał się jak pieprzony głupiec. Gdyby z ludźmi było coś nie tak, to by już wiedzieli. 

Zabolał go brzuch. Odetchnął głęboko i przywołał na datapadzie folder dowodzenia. Ekran przyciemnił się; na środku rozwinęło się ostrzeżenie. Skoczyli z powrotem na Jiroch. Jiroch? Gdzie to, do cholery, było? 

Dotknął dwukrotnie ekranu, by go wyczyścić i wtedy przywołał mapę. Ekran datapadu wyblakł i zresetował się: _Igła Kompasu_ była teraz wielkim frachtowcem towarowym, podróżującym z powrotem na Kinyen, by załadować ładunek zbożowy. Nigdzie. Jiroch było kompletną dziurą i najlepszym, co można było o niej powiedzieć, było to, że mieszkańcy byli tak prymitywni, że nie mogli, kurwa, ostrzelać statku przed powiedzeniem Reksowi, że nie widzieli, żeby ktoś przelatywał. Planeta leżała na Koreliańskiej Trasie Handlowej, ale ten był od trzech miesięcy zamknięty na Sektory Zewnętrznych Rubieży, jako że Separańcy wysadzili fabrykę Handironu na Bespinie. 

Cody zatrzymał się w połowie korytarza. Poczuł pod stopami grzmot silników; powinien wrócić na swoje miejsce i zapiąć pasy. Spojrzał znowu na datapad. Zanim ruszyli na Utapau, zarejestrowano aktualizację pozycji żołnierzy, WAR wyznaczyła reprezentację z Szesnastej Armii do patrolowania kordonu, ale żołnierze z formacji Biały Kieł byli tak cienko rozmieszczeni, że byli równie skuteczni, co mydło na Nar Shaddaa. Nie. Cody pokręcił głową. Nie, byli głupimi dupkami, ale nawet bracia z Szesnastej zauważyliby statek generała Grievousa, kiedy przemknąłby im przez czujniki. Obi-Wan... Cody skrzywił się. Może Obi-Wan był aż tak, kurwa, szalony. 

Podróż hipernapędem z KTH na Szlak Handlowy była szybsza od przeskakiwania po wewnętrznych trasach. Mógł porzucić prom w jednej z większych stoczni i zaszyć się na statku pasażerskim lecącym na Coruscant. Do cholery, nikt nigdy nie zatrzymywał tych wielkich jachtów z Kaal, nawet wtedy, kiedy wyskakiwały na wojskowe trasy lotów. Komandor Tano mogła być na tropie Obi-Wana. 

Cody przełknął z trudem ślinę i pokręcił głową. Przełknął znowu. Jego żołądek zacisnął się sam z siebie. Datapad przyciemnił się i wyskoczyło na nim ostrzeżenie. Cody wyciągnął wolną rękę i oparł się o ścianę. Przygotowywali się do następnego skoku. Poszedł jeszcze parę kroków do przodu. 

To mogło być nic. Zewnętrzne Rubieże były ogromne, a oni zbyt mali; mieli większe szanse na znalezienie cholernych zwłok Janga Fetta niż na znalezienie jakiegokolwiek Jedi, mimo korzystania z Mocy. Jego bracia za dobrze wykonali swoją pracę. 

Płyty zbroi kliknęły o siebie, kiedy poruszył barkami. Jego głowa opadła na sekundę, ale Cody podniósł ją znowu. Czuł się... dziwnie lekko. 

Statek zachybotał i poprawił w prawo, i Cody upadł na podłogę. Wepchnął się pod ścianę i przygotował, wbiwszy buty w podłogę, kiedy statek rzucił się w nadprzestrzeń. Zamknął oczy; pora zrobić swoje.  
  
  


***

  
  


W przedziale medycznym siedział tylko Dwadzieścia-Trzy na swoim łóżku i Kix przy swoim prowizorycznym biurku, które było zawalone otwartym medpakiem i mnóstwem powyjmowanych z torebek sanitarnych wibroskalpeli. Droid medyczny był dalej podpięty do swojej stacji ładowania przy ścianie. Panowała właściwie cisza, i Cody poczuł, jak sztywny, gorący węzeł między łopatkami rozluźnia się o parę stopni. Odłożył swój datapad w nogach bio-łóżka Dwadzieścia-Trzy. 

Dwadzieścia-Trzy siedział z bosymi stopami zwisającymi w powietrzu; jego dłonie ściskały krawędź łóżka po obu stronach ud. Miał na sobie tylko swój czarny kombinezon, ale pod pogniecionym kocem za nim Cody dostrzegł skrawek brązowego, szorstkiego materiału. Wydawało mu się, że Rivet zabrał tą szatę Jedi. 

Cody podchwycił spojrzenie Dwadzieścia-Trzy i przechylił hełm w prawo, żeby nowy pomyślał, że się uśmiechał. Dwadzieścia-Trzy odwrócił wzrok. Poskubał rękawy i pociągnął za lewy tak, żeby zakrył mu lewą dłoń. 

— Nieźle ci już włosy odrosły — powiedział Cody, podchodząc o krok. 

Głowa Dwadzieścia-Trzy pochyliła się. Jego skóra głowy i szczęka były już przyprószone czarnym zarostem; biedny nowy musiał się pewnie golić na _Czujności_ dwa razy dziennie, by być gładko ogolonym. 

Cody odchrząknął. — Jak się czujesz? — zapytał. 

— Kix mówi, że mogę tu być — powiedział Dwadzieścia-Trzy, zerkając w górę i z powrotem w dół. Oblizał usta i jego ręka powędrowała do leżącego za nim koca. — Powiedział, że mam wstrząśnienie mózgu po–po tym, co przedtem, i czasem kręci mi się w głowie, więc jeśli–jeśli mogę, sir? 

Cody podszedł krok bliżej do łóżka, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy Dwadzieścia-Trzy podniósł wzrok. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte; zamrugał i podniósł rękę, by potrzeć knykciami o policzek. Młody jeszcze nawet nie wybrał sobie tatuażu. 

Cody kiwnął głową. — Medyk ma zawsze rację — powiedział. — Założę się, że Rivet powiedział ci to samo. 

Dwadzieścia-Trzy dotknął sińca na głowie. — Tak, sir — szepnął. 

Filtry powietrza zabrzęczały wokół niego. Cody usłyszał, jak Kix zamyka pokrywę medpaka i otwiera następny. Dłoń Dwadzieścia-Trzy zniknęła pod kocem i zacisnęła się w pięść. Zadrżał. Cody przestąpił z nogi na nogę; bolały go barki. Położył Dwadzieścia-Trzy rękę na ramieniu. Dwadzieścia-Trzy zamarł. 

— I każdy wie, że sprzeciwianie się medykowi, a co dopiero Rivetowi, to zły pomysł — powiedział Cody. Dalej trzymał hełm przekrzywiony na prawo. — Możesz zostać w Medycznym na tak długo, ile potrzebujesz. 

Dwadzieścia-Trzy nabrał powietrza i szybko kiwnął drżąco głową parę razy. — Komandor Tano nie lubi siedzieć w Medycznym, sir — powiedział. — Prawda? 

Cody zawahał się i podszedł bliżej. Otoczył ramieniem barki Dwadzieścia-Trzy i zamknął oczy, kiedy Dwadzieścia-Trzy oparł się o jego tors. Ścisnęło go w gardle. 

— Nie, nie lubi — powiedział Cody. 

— Padawan Anthonjo lubiło — powiedział beznamiętnie Dwadzieścia-Trzy. Cody poczuł, jak uderza lekko głową o jego zbroję. 

— Nie rób tak — powiedział i położył na moment drugą rękę na głowie Dwadzieścia-Trzy. — Pogorszysz sobie wstrząs. 

Dwadzieścia-Trzy prychnął i ułożył głowę na boku Cody'ego. Cody objął go i poczekał, obserwując, jak Dwadzieścia-Trzy pociera udo dłonią i skubie czarny materiał swojego kombinezonu. 

— Kazało mi się przepytywać przed egzaminami — powiedział wreszcie Dwadzieścia-Trzy. — Znajdywało mnie, jak byłem na patrolach, żebym mógł je przepytać. 

— Nie wiedziałem o tym — powiedział Cody. 

Dwadzieścia-Trzy wzruszył ramionami w jego uścisku. — Powiedziało, że to nie będzie panu przeszkadzało, bo ciągle zmieniali mi przydziały. Byłem dobry w anatomii różnych ras, to znaczy... tak mówiło. 

Cody zacisnął usta. Poprawił rękę, którą obejmował Dwadzieścia-Trzy. — Cóż, więc to musi być prawda — powiedział. — Nikt tak się nie znał na ciele jak ono, co? 

— Zwłaszcza, jeśli to ciało klęło na nie po mandaloriańsku — powiedział Dwadzieścia-Trzy i czknął. — Kazało mi nauczyć je wszystkich słów, a potem sierżant Tor kazał mi za to przebiec dwadzieścia kółek wokół multi-siłowni. 

— To pamiętam — powiedział cicho Cody. Zamknął oczy i zobaczył obraz Dwadzieścia-Trzy z opuszczoną głową i malutkiego trajkoczącego przedstawiciela rasy Verpine, który dotrzymywał mu tempa u boku, a jego anteny podskakiwały w powietrzu. Anthonjo lubiło rozmawiać o wszystkim; gdyby się mu na to pozwoliło, samo ciągnęłoby rozmowę. Tan-Oshi mu pozwalała. Cody zazgrzytał zębami i przełknął ślinę. 

— Zrobiło mi herbatę — powiedział Dwadzieścia-Trzy. — Żeby mi podziękować. 

Dwadzieścia-Trzy poruszył się w jego uścisku, przysuwając się bliżej, chociaż płyty zbroi Cody'ego już musiały się w niego wbijać; jego leżące na udach dłonie zacisnęły się. Cody potrząsnął głową, ale powstrzymał się, zanim Dwadzieścia-Trzy zdążył to zauważyć. Spojrzał w górę na kafelki sufitu i potarł ramię Dwadzieścia-Trzy. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Co miał mu do powiedzenia? 

— Nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje — wykrztusił z siebie Dwadzieścia-Trzy i otrząsnął się raz, mocno. — Biegliśmy i–ono mówiło, że mo–że możemy przestać, ale nie mogliśmy i ciągle blokowało nasze strzały, a potem–byłem z tyłu, ale wtedy ono było w śluzie i wiedziałem, że mamy rozkazy, ale– 

— Naprawdę przepraszam, sir — szepnął Dwadzieścia-Trzy. — Ba'vodu będzie się bardzo gniewał. Tak mi przykro. 

— Nie, nie będzie — powiedział Cody i odchrząknął. — Nikt się na ciebie nie gniewa, dobrze? 

Otworzył oczy i popatrzył ponad ogoloną głową Dwadzieścia-Trzy; zobaczył, że Kix ich obserwuje. Jego ściągnięte ze smutku brwi żłobiły mu na czole podłużne zmarszczki. _Tsad'ika_ Kicksa była na Coruscant, co oznaczało, że jego partner był w Świątyni. Kix odwrócił wzrok. 

Cody'emu wywróciło się w żołądku. Zamordowano tysiące Jedi na tylu planetach, których Cody nawet nie umiał nazwać, i to nieważne, jak to się stało. Gdyby Cody był Jedi, to widząc żołnierza nie czekałby na wyjaśnienia, nieważne, czy byłby uzbrojony czy nie. 

Datapad zadźwięczał cicho gdzieś po prawej. Rex znowu chciał jego cholernej uwagi. 

— Zostań tu, żołnierzu — powiedział powoli Cody i potarł ramię Dwadzieścia-Trzy. — Oficjalnie zgadzam się z zaleceniami lekarskimi i przenoszę cię na zwolnienie lekarskie aż do odwołania. — Podniósł głos. — Kix będzie monitorował twoje postępy i będzie mi o nich meldować. 

Popatrzył przez Medyczny, dopóki nie zobaczył, jak Kix podnosi głowę i przytakuje. Dwadzieścia-Trzy zadrżał i odsunął się. Cody wypuścił go i Dwadzieścia-Trzy usiadł i podniósł głowę. Otarł twarz lewym rękawem i odchrząknął. 

— Może się jeszcze położysz — powiedział Cody. Odsunął się od bio-łóżka, dalej przekrzywiając głowę w hełmie na prawo. — Sen ci najlepiej zrobi. 

— Chyba już nie zasnę, sir — powiedział Dwadzieścia-Trzy. Jego nos zmarszczył się, kiedy się położył. — To... Nie podobały mi się tamte sny, ale to dziwne, już ich nie mieć. 

— Po prostu zamknij oczy — powiedział Cody, zniżając głos. 

Dwadzieścia-Trzy pokiwał głową i posłuchał go. Przykrył sobie nogi kocem i szatą Jedi. Jego ręce zacisnęły się na kocu. 

— Czy może mnie ktoś obudzić, kiedy znajdziecie generała? — zapytał Dwadzieścia-Trzy. 

Cody zawahał się. — Tak — powiedział w końcu. — Kiedy znajdziemy generała.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mandaloriański:  
>  _Agol_ [agol]: mięso.
> 
> _Cod'ika_ : [Ko-dika]: _dosł_. „mały” Cody, _przen. „ika”_ oznacza przyrostek zdrabniający, symbolizujący zażyłość/osobistą relację lub sympatię.
> 
> _Copaani mirshmure'cye?_ [ko-Pa-ni MIRSZ-mu-REJ-szej]: Chcesz dostać?
> 
> _Clon'ad draar digu._ [klon-ad drar digu]: Klony nigdy nie zapominają.
> 
> _Tsad'ika_ [tsad-ika]: _dosł._ „Mały Sojusz”. 
> 
> _Przen_. 1. Sojusz lub grupa składająca się z więzi rodzinnych lub uczuciowych poza obrębem lub w obrębie większego klanu. 
> 
> 2\. (kaminoański) Para lub ugrupowanie, często przywodzące na myśl związek o charakterze seksualnym, nieoficjalnie uznawany w większej strukturze dowodzenia złożonej z klonów Janga Fetta.
> 
> 3\. Uczuciowe sprzymierzenie.
> 
> _Scran_ [ska-ran]: jedzenie.
> 
>  
> 
> Aurebesh:
> 
> _Jenth_ [Dżent]: J.
> 
> _Aruek_ [Aur-ek]: A. 
> 
> _Osk_ [Osk]: O.  
>   
>   
> 
> 
> ///(can i get uhh some feedback? chociażby anonimową kropkę w komentarzach, dajcie mi znać, co myślicie. chyba, że naprawdę nie chcecie, to wtedy nie, luz)


	6. Chapter 6

Cody nie potrafił powstrzymać się od grymasu na stukot, jaki wydawały jego buty, kiedy szedł po płytach pokładu _Igły_. Odkąd wyszedł od Dwadzieścia-Trzy, Rex wysłał mu sygnał na tablet jeszcze dwa razy, czyli mniej więcej tyle, ile razy przeszedł przez poziom załogi i magazyn na środkowym poziomie. Spojrzał w dół na swój datapad i stuknął mocno w ekran. Jeśli Rex próbował go ściągnąć na mostek tylko po to, by był jego osobistym kalkulatorem, podczas gdy komandor Tano unosiła się w powietrzu na wysokość klatki piersiowej przed pustym iluminatorem, to zanosiła się kolejna pieprzona dyskusja o prawach i obowiązkach dotyczących dowództwa. Cody poczuł ciężar w klatce piersiowej. 

Rex znowu wysłał mu sygnał. Cody dziabnął palcem pasek powiadomienia w połowie mignięcia. Widział przed sobą szyb środkowej windy z rozgałęziającymi się w dwie strony korytarzami. Korytarz miał trzy nieoznaczone wejścia; jako że uzupełnienie załogi było zbyt małe, żeby zająć każdy cal wolnego miejsca, większość tej sekcji prawdopodobnie służyło za magazyn gospodarczy. Zerknął znowu na windę i postukał datapadem o udo. Zacisnął prawą rękę na kolbie swojego WESTARA–34 i poczuł, jak drży. Niech to szlag. 

Potrząsnął ostro głową i znowu ruszył przed siebie. W takim stanie nikomu się nie przyda, niech to Moc weźmie. Dobrze wiedział, że Rex potrzebuje go na mostku, ale zamiast tego Cody w kółko włóczył się po środkowych poziomach jak pieprzona droideka. Musiał się skupić. Będzie dobrze. Komandor Tano siedziała tam na górze i szukała, aż bolały ją montrale, a Rex potrzebował go w pełni sił. Może... może komandor wreszcie znalazła jego pieprzonego _di'kutla_ generała. Ścisnął mocniej pistolet, a jego okryte zbroją palce kliknęły o siebie. 

  
  


***

  
  


Datapad oznajmił, że wślizgnęli się na jeden z najbardziej zewnętrznych lokalnych szlaków handlowych w kierunku Kraal, kiedy Cody wyszedł z windy. Trzymał go przed sobą na wysokości klatki piersiowej, kiedy podszedł do drzwi prowadzących na mostek i przeszedł przez nie. Poczuł, jak ściągają mu się łopatki; miejsce pomiędzy nimi bolało. 

Komandor Tano lewitowała przed przednim iluminatorem, przez który widać było puste pole gwiazd. Jej środkowy pręgowany lek kołysał jej się na plecach w rytm oddychania. Stojący obok niej Rivet podniósł wzrok i zasalutował. Cody skinął mu głową. Obecni na pokładzie bracia z Pięćset Pierwszego stali plecami do niego, pracując cicho. Rex stał przy stacji komunikacyjnej, wskazując na coś ponad ramieniem Osiemdziesiąt-Jeden. Osiemdziesiąt-Jeden kiwnął głową i zakrył dłonią słuchawkę swojego hełmu. 

Cody postukał palcami o kaburę pistoletu, od kciuka do najmniejszego i z powrotem. Wszedł głębiej tak, żeby drzwi mogły się zamknąć. 

Rex poklepał Osiemdziesiąt-Jeden po ramieniu i odwrócił się, opierając ręce o swoje blastery. – Cody – powiedział i uśmiechnął się zaciśniętymi wargami. – Trochę ci zajęło. 

– Martwiły mnie twoje zdolności matematyczne. 

Cody przysunął się do Reksa, wciąż stojąc plecami do ściany mostka. Napiął bicepsy i wzruszył ramionami, by poprawić płyty zbroi na ciasno splecionym materiale kombinezonu. Zbroja zwiadowcy była o przynajmniej dziesięć kilogramów lżejsza od tej przydzielanej regulaminowo Korpusowi Powietrznemu i nie potrafił pozbyć się wrażenia, że zapiął ją zbyt luźno. 

Rex podszedł do niego, zatrzymując się tuż obok. Potarł kciukiem bliznę na policzku i przeniósł ciężar ciała na pięty. 

– Słuchaj, mam ci coś... – zaczął Rex. 

Ktoś tupnął o pokład na lewo od nich i Cody rozejrzał się szybko, zaciskając dłoń na pistolecie. Komandor Tano znowu stała na nogach; trzymała ręce wyprostowane na boki, a Rivet odznaczał pytania na swoim datapadzie. Pokręciła głową i wspięła się na palce, by się przeciągnąć. Temperatura na HUDzie Cody’ego spadła o dziesięć stopni. Komandor zadrżała. 

Rex odchrząknął. Cody odwrócił się z powrotem. – Martwiłem się, że popsułeś pieprzony komputer nawigacyjny – powiedział Cody. 

Podał Reksowi swój datapad. Rex wziął go, wywracając oczami i zakołysał głową na boki. Obecnie była porośnięta gęstą czarną szczeciną. Wyglądało na to, że skończył mu się rozjaśniacz, zanim wyjechał na... na co? Nigdy nie powiedział. 

– Sprawdzam, czy jesteś czujny – powiedział Rex. – Miło jest zobaczyć, że wciąż masz ten kalkulator na górnych poziomach. 

– Czy to dlatego pisałeś do mnie dwa razy, kiedy tylko chciałem się odlać? 

– Och, jakbyś nie umiał pisać jedną ręką. 

Cody prychnął. Rex zmrużył oczy. Otworzył usta, a potem rozejrzał się ukradkiem po mostku. – Nie za gorąco ci w tym kuble, _vod?_ – zapytał. 

Cody napiął szczękę. – Jest w sam raz, dzięki. 

Rex kiwnął głową; jego jabłko Adama poruszyło się, kiedy przełknął ślinę. Odwrócił się i poszedł, by odłożyć datapad Cody'ego na konsoletę komunikacyjną. Obrócił się z powrotem i wziął głęboki oddech. – Cieszę się, że teraz tu przyszedłeś, jest... 

– Zeer i kapral Juri podchodzą do lądowania, panie kapitanie – oznajmił Osiemdziesiąt-Jeden. – Raport powinien być za parę minut. 

– _Echuta_ – wymamrotał Rex. 

Cody spojrzał ponad ramieniem Reksa na Osiemdziesiąt-Jeden, a potem na przedni iluminator. Poszedł na środek mostka, bliżej do komandor. – Co się dzieje? 

– Do tego zmierzałem – powiedział Rex, podążając za nim. Położył Cody'emu rękę na ramieniu, zatrzymując ich obu i wyprostował się, kiedy komandor Tano obróciła się do nich. Cody założył ręce za plecami. 

– Osiemdziesiąt-Jeden, puść ich następny raport przez głośniki mostka – powiedział Rex. 

– Sir – powiedział Osiemdziesiąt-Jeden. 

Cody przekrzywił głowę. Komandor Tano patrzyła na datapad, który trzymał przed nią Rivet. Widział, jak drżą jej ręce. 

– Del, przywołaj sektor 3.5, _Cresh, Senth_ – zawołał Rex. 

– _Cresh, Senth_ , tak jest, sir – odpowiedział brat u sterów. Cody usłyszał, jak pisze na klawiaturze. 

Cody zmrużył oczy. – I co ja mam niby zobaczyć w tych współrzędnych? 

Rex westchnął. Popchnął Cody'ego trochę bliżej do frontalnego iluminatora, po czym zabrał rękę z jego naramiennika. Cody odchrząknął i zacisnął mocniej rękę na swojej drugiej. 

– Chciałem ci powiedzieć, zanim to się stało – powiedział cicho Rex – ale tutaj jesteśmy na widoku i nie mamy czasu do stracenia. 

Komunikatory zatrzeszczały na moment zakłóceniami. Cody ściągnął brwi. Popatrzył po Reksie i Tano i z powrotem przez iluminator. 

Ścisnęło go w żołądku. – O co chodzi? Co się stało? 

– Zeer do _Igły Kompasu_ – powiedział mężczyzna. Brzmiał na rozkojarzonego. – Przyczepiamy teraz okablowanie holownicze. 

– Widzę ślady po przypaleniu, co wskazuje na to, że nasze myśliwce przedarły się przez osłony... wygląda na to, że popękała od tego transparistal – powiedział Juri. Czknął, a potem odchrząknął. – Awaryjna pianka do uszczelniania zrobiła swoje, ale to nie znaczy, że mogę potwierdzić obecność _Ba'vodu_. 

– _Co?_ – warknął wściekle Cody. 

Te słowo przeszło przez pogrążony w ciszy mostek i odbiło się echem od ścian. Cody'emu wywróciło się w żołądku. 

– Przepraszam, panie komandorze – powiedział Juri. – Miałem na myśli generała Kenobiego. Nie powinno zająć dłużej niż parę minut, sir. 

– Osiemdziesiąt-Jeden, odetnij przekaz – powiedział Cody. Ręce opadły mu wzdłuż ciała i zacisnęły się w pięści. Zobaczył, jak Rex kiwa tuż obok głową. 

– Odcięty, sir – powiedział Osiemdziesiąt-Jeden. 

Cody wskazał na iluminator. – Do czego oni przyczepiają kable holownicze? – zapytał. 

Komandor Tano weszła w jego pole widzenia, zmuszając Cody'ego, by opuścił rękę z powrotem i podniosła obie ręce. – Znaleźliśmy prom generała Grievousa – powiedziała. 

Zgromił ją spojrzeniem; po bokach jej zaciśniętych ust utworzyły się linie. Przełknął ślinę i potrząsnął głową. 

– T...co? – kaszlnął. – Co zrobiliście? 

Komandor Tano stanęła po jego lewej stronie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Rivet przesunął się do przodu, ściskając w rękach swój datapad. Spojrzała ponad Codym na Reksa, i z powrotem na Cody'ego. Podniosła rozłożone ręce, pokazując wnętrza dłoni w rękawicach. 

– Znaleźliśmy prom, Cody – powiedziała trochę łagodniej. Jej brwi ściągnęły się. 

W porównaniu do niej iluminator wydawał się ogromny. Cody popatrzył na gwiazdy świecące przez transparistalowe panele, na wszystkie parseki kosmicznej pustki. Wzrok rozmył mu się na krawędziach pola widzenia i otworzył szerzej oczy. 

– Jak... – Odchrząknął. Filtry powietrza w hełmie zdawały się nie pracować. Było mu gorąco. – Od jak dawna wiedzieliście? Kiedy to znaleźliście? 

Rex wysłał mu te wszystkie kalkulacje, a Cody nigdy nie podejrzewał, że tak naprawdę podążają jakimś _śladem_. Obi-Wan był w tym promie. Przecisnął się między Reksem a Tano i podszedł do siedzenia pilota. 

Sektor obramowany zielenią na iluminatorze wciąż był zbyt daleko, by uzyskać czysty obraz. Znaki wywoławcze Juriego i Zeera zaznaczyły ich pozycje na nieboskłonie, a statek był czarną kropką o niebieskim konturze. Naruszyli kokpit promu generała. 

– Wyświetlić opis promu generała Kenobiego – powiedział Cody. 

– Tak jest, sir – powiedział... brat... Del. Kiwnął głową i światła lum odbiły się od jego wytatuowanej głowy. 

– Uch, komandorze Cody – powiedziała Tano. – Jest coś, o czym musimy z tobą porozmawiać, zanim... och, pieprzyć to. 

Sekcja wewnątrz uprzednio powiększonego obrazu na ekranie zaznaczyła się grubą niebieską linią i przybliżyła się do wewnątrz. Cody chwycił się oparcia siedzenia Dela. Przełknął ślinę i przygryzł dolną wargę. Powiększony krajobraz gwiezdny rósł, aż wypełnił połowę iluminatora. Komputer pokładowy wypluł z siebie falę współrzędnych i danych z bocznych czujników. 

– Co tam robi mój kapral? – zapytał Cody, nie odwracając się. Opis wymieniał listę pobranych przez statek informacji. 

– Zgłosił się na ochotnika – powiedział Rex. – _Vod,_ muszę cię poprosić, żebyś się odsunął. 

Na ekranie pojawił się odczyt danych z ostatniego rozpoznanego czujnika. Wzdłuż kręgosłupa Cody'ego popłynął zimny jak lód dreszcz. Zakołysał się na piętach. 

– Dryfuje – powiedział i usłyszał, jak ktoś wzdycha. – Dryfuje – powtórzył. – Dlaczego on... _osik_. Del, daj pełny opis. Ile my do tego lecieliśmy? – Wycelował ostro palec w kierunku iluminatora i obrócił się chwiejnie, by popatrzyć na Reksa i Tano. – Dlaczego nie zostałem poinformowany? 

– Wysyłałem ci powiadomienia na bieżąco – powiedział Rex z rękami podniesionymi do góry. – Próbowałem cię tu ściągnąć. 

– Chyba bym, kurwa, pamiętał, jakbyś mi powiedział, że znaleźliśmy jebany prom! 

Który dryfował w kosmosie na opustoszałym fragmencie pasa handlowego. Skanery pokazały, że silniki były zimniejsze od przeklętego nosa Talza. Niewiele statków zapuszczało się tak daleko, i żaden z nich nie zatrzymałby się na holowanie przez wojskowy prom, nie z taką ilością śladów węglowych na kadłubie. 

– Juri i Zeer meldują, że kable są przymocowane – powiedział cicho Osiemdziesiąt-Jeden. – Powinniśmy przyjmować... – Umilkł. 

– Aktywuję kable holownicze – powiedział Del, sięgając ponad swoim panelem pilota. 

Cody pokręcił głową. – Czy udało się wam skontaktować z generałem? 

To, że Juri nie widział Obi-Wana, niekoniecznie znaczyło, że go tam nie było; może medytował, może spał, może był... Na mostku znów zapadła cisza; Rex i Tano popatrzyli po sobie. Cody oparł rękę na pistolecie. Mięśnie wzdłuż kręgosłupa aż do karku spięły mu się tak szybko, że zabolał go tył głowy. Tano przygryzła dolną wargę. 

– Cody, nie podążałam za sygnaturą Mocy mistrza Obi-Wana, by tu dotrzeć – powiedziała Tano. 

Cody zacisnął szczękę. Wszystkie jego mięśnie pleców i klatki piersiowej zdawały się sztywnieć, a w żołądku pojawił mu się nowy ciężar. Zadrżał. 

Rex zamknął oczy i potarł twarz rękami. – Liczyłem na lepszy moment, by to powiedzieć, sir – powiedział. 

Tano westchnęła. Znaki na jej czole zmarszczyły się, kiedy jej brwi się ściągnęły. Stojący za nią Rivet trzymał kurczowo swój datapad i unikał wzroku Cody'ego. 

Cody wziął głęboki oddech. – Rivet, czy na tej _osik'la_ łajbie jest jakiś pieprzony wyciek gazu? 

– Sir, ja... – zaczął Rivet. Wystąpił do przodu, a potem zatrzymał się. Przełknął z trudem, przez co jego tatuaże się wybrzuszyły. – Komandor Tano Szuka od wielu godzin, sir. Cały czas ją obserwuję. 

– No to przeskanuj ją dokładniej – warknął Cody. – Bo wygląda na to, że kapitan i padawanka postradali rozumy! Pusta Medytacja, by znaleźć generała... Powinienem był wiedzieć, że to nic nie da. 

Oparł ręce na biodrach. Pusta Medytacja nigdy Obi-Wanowi nie pomogła, nigdy nie czuł się po niej lepiej, po niej po prostu _zapominał_. Zalewała go i topiła, aż czuł tylko nacisk napierającej Mocy. 

Tano zmarszczyła brwi. – Co o niej wiesz? – zapytała. 

– Cody, wystarczy – powiedział za nią Rex. – Przekraczasz granicę. 

– Czyżby – powiedział Cody i podszedł do niego. – Jeśli nie ścigamy mojego cholernego generała, to kogo my, kurwa, szukamy? 

– Generała Grievousa – powiedziała beznamiętnie Tano. 

Cody obrócił głowę. Tano wpatrywała się w niego. Końcówki jej montrali wibrowały. Oddychał tak gwałtownie, że czuł, jak jego ramiona unoszą się i opadają w miarę oddychania. 

Zamrugał. – Co? 

– To prom Grievousa – powiedziała i wskazała kciukiem w kierunku iluminatora. – Miał go od tak dawna, że... odcisnął ślad... czy coś podobnego... w Mocy. To niezbyt potężna sygnatura, jako że statek nie jest istotą żywą, ale wystarczyła, by nas tu zaprowadzić. 

– Po jakimś czasie – wymamrotał Rivet. 

– To dlaczego nie generał Kenobi? – zapytał Cody. – Bo on tam akurat, kurwa, _jest_. 

Wyjrzał przez iluminator. Obi-Wan był w tym promie. 

Tano wypuściła powietrze i Cody zdążył obrócić głowę w porę, by zauważyć, że też wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Cody poczuł się ciężki, jakby miał w stawach jakieś obciążniki, które przyciągały go do pokładu. Miał ochotę usiąść. Skrzywił się i wyprostował plecy, próbując zwalczyć w sobie tą chęć. 

Odchrząknęła. – Nie udało mi się znaleźć mistrza Obi-Wana w Mocy. 

Świat zatrzymał się, ale Cody oddychał dalej. Nie słyszał niczego poza świstem wciąganego przez siebie powietrza. Chłód popełzł mu w górę klatki piersiowej pajęczymi nićmi, żyłami i do serca. Tano coś powiedziała; nie usłyszał jej. 

Cofnął się, to samo zrobili Rex i Tano. Uderzył dłonią w swój kubeł i odgłosy na mostku wróciły z powrotem. 

– Co to znaczy? – zapytał ponad odgłosem pisania na klawiaturze i dobiegającą z komunikatorów przyciszoną rozmową braci spacerujących w kosmosie. 

– Może to nic nie znaczy – powiedział Rex. 

Cody pokręcił głową. Tano patrzyła ze zmarszczonym czołem. Wyciągnęła znów ręce przed siebie. 

– Przez to wszystko, co się dzieje... – Zrobiła pauzę i wzięła głęboki oddech. – Cody, Moc jest... jest jak zamieć śnieżna pośród burzy jonowej. – Popatrzyła prosto w wizjer jego hełmu. Widział, jak drżą jej ręce. – Mistrz Obi-Wan zawsze był ogromną obecnością w Mocy, ale w takim chaosie nie mogę zbyt dobrze wskazać niczyjego położenia z dużej odległości. 

Tano umilkła. Zamknęła oczy, wokół jej ust pojawiły się bruzdy i, mrugając, otworzyła je z powrotem. Zobaczył, jak owija się tym przeklętym spokojem Jedi jak kocem. 

– Ale mając twoje informacje – ciągnęła – byłam w stanie odnaleźć prom, i jeśli byliśmy na jego tropie i nie mogę go tu znaleźć... 

Wzruszyła ramionami i znowu spojrzała za siebie na iluminator. Cody poczuł nacisk na plecach; Rex go dotykał. 

– Holujemy prom bliżej, a wtedy będziemy mogli stwierdzić – powiedział Rex, jakby Cody był jakimś pieprzonym nowym. 

Cody popatrzył na zbliżenie obrazu na iluminatorze. Prom Grievousa dryfował w otwartej przestrzeni kosmicznej z zimnymi silnikami. 

Pokręcił głową. – Jest pusty. 

Poczuł, jak Rex ciągnie go za tył kirysu. – Cody. 

– Jest pusty – powtórzył Cody. – Musiał polecieć na gapę mijającym go frachtowcem. Porzuć komputer nawigacyjny i w drogę. 

– Komandorze Cody – powiedział Rivet. 

– Powiedziałem, w drogę. 

Rex znowu pociągnął go za kirys. – _Vod_ – powiedział i Cody przechylił się do tyłu. Rex otoczył jego plecy ramieniem. – Minie jeszcze pół godziny, zanim znajdzie się w zasięgu tamtych. Dajmy im trochę czasu na przygotowanie ściągnięcia. Chodź i... chodź i pomóż mi zaplanować następny krok. 

Którym byłoby śledzenie statku, na który przesiadł się Obi-Wan. Cody obejrzał się za siebie na kontur promu na tablicy skanerów. Del pochylał głowę nad swoją konsolą pilota. Tano patrzyła na Dela; jej usta były zaciśnięte tak mocno, że jej skóra w kącikach ust zrobiła się beżowa. Rivet spojrzał na swój datapad, marszcząc brwi. 

– Jest pusty – powiedział Cody. – Nie będzie go tam. 

Tano pokiwała wolno głową, obserwując go bacznie. 

– Wiedziałbym – powiedział Cody, nachylając się do niej. 

Ściągnęła brwi, a wtedy Rex go pociągnął do tyłu. Cody wyrwał się z jego uchwytu. Rex uniósł brwi i skłonił głowę do Tano. Cody zakołysał hełmem. O nim i Obi-Wanie prawie nikt nie wiedział, ale ona była cholerną padawanką generała Skywalkera; każdy, kto był w pobliżu niego i senator Amidali od razu wiedział, o co chodzi. 

– Cody, no chodź – powiedział Rex. 

Cody przechylił głowę na bok, żeby strzeliło mu w karku. – Racja – powiedział. 

Odszedł od Riveta i Tano, przepchnął się przez Reksa i walnął w przycisk przy wejściu, by otworzyć drzwi na korytarz wychodzący z mostka. Widział, że Osiemdziesiąt-Jeden go obserwuje, kiedy przechodził przez próg. Usłyszał kroki doganiającego go Reksa. 

Cody'emu buczało w uszach, jakby zarzucono na niego siatkę jonową. 

– _Gar liniba haalur,_ Cody – powiedział Rex. 

– Tion gar jurkadin ti ni, _Rex?_

Cody zacisnął zęby i przyspieszył, minął windę i wszedł na długi korytarz łączący beczkowaty dziób _Igły_ z resztą statku. Usłyszał, jak Rex śpieszy za nim, by dotrzymać mu kroku, i pochylił głowę. 

– Dokąd się wybierasz? – zawołał Rex. 

– Nie wiem! – powiedział Cody, wyrzucając ręce w górę. – Co, do kurwy nędzy... _stang!_

Obrócił się na pięcie i pomaszerował z powrotem w kierunku mostka; Rex zatrzymał się w miejscu i wyciągnął przed siebie ręce. Cody obrócił się i wrócił tą samą drogą. Uderzył otwartą prawą dłonią o zaokrągloną gródź nad sobą. 

– Po co komu padawanka, która nawet nie umie znaleźć mistrza Jedi? – krzyknął. Odwrócił się twarzą do Reksa. – Jaki to ma, kurwa, sens? 

– Nie masz prawa tak mówić o komandor Tano – prychnął Rex, zbliżając się do niego. – Robi, co może, tak jak my wszyscy! 

– Zatem to za mało! Ona... 

– Znalazła cholerny prom, którym generał uciekł po tym, jak _ty_ próbowałeś go zabić! – Rex dźgnął palcem wskazującym w pierś Cody’ego. – Jest naszym jedynym łącznikiem z Mocą, i jedynym powodem, przez który mamy jakąkolwiek nadzieję, że w ogóle zbliżymy się do jakiegoś Jedi, zanim zestrzeli nas w cholerę! I kiedy przedrzemy się przez kokpit i znajdziemy generała... 

Cody zrzucił z siebie rękę Reksa i zrobił krok naprzód. – On żyje – powiedział. 

Rex zmrużył oczy. – Jakbyś już raz nie zorganizował mu pogrzebu – powiedział. 

Cody’emu pociemniało mu w oczach. Odepchnął się od podłogi i ruszył prosto na Reksa, zderzając się z jego klatką piersiową. Uderzyli z hukiem o ścianę, i Rex złapał go obiema rękami za bicepsy. Jego noga wsunęła się pomiędzy nogi Cody’ego i naparła na tył jego lewego kolana, ale Cody oparł się o Reksa mocniej dla równowagi. 

– Mieliśmy – Cody cofnął się, by nabrać siły i pchnął Reksa z powrotem na ścianę. Przechylili się na bok i Rex odstawił nogę na pokład, żeby się nie przewrócić – o tym nie _rozmawiać!_

Zobaczył znów w głowie rozciągnięty w hangarze szereg braci recytujących Godzinę Pamięci. Cody był zbyt pijany, by mamrotać jej słowa, a Boil udawał, że nie podtrzymywał swojego dowódcy na nogach. Dwieście Dwunasty nie został wpuszczony na teren Świątyni, by zobaczyć, jak palą ciało. Cody'emu nawet nie pozwolono zobaczyć zwłok; został _poinformowany_ przez oficjalne pismo ze Świątyni. Ale to wszystko gówno znaczyło, bo Obi-Wan wrócił, i wszystko znowu było w porządku. Cody ścisnął mocniej, przesuwając ręce wyżej. 

– Przestań, po prostu przestań! – krzyknął Rex. Zaparł się i Cody poczuł, jak nacisk na płytach na ramionach się zwiększa. – Myślisz, że tylko ty straciłeś swojego Jedi? Myślisz, że nie wiem, że generał Skywalker tam jest _w tej chwili_ , a ja nie mogę go ochraniać? 

Oddech Cody'ego ogrzewał hełm od środka i Cody poczuł na ustach skroploną parę. Pokręcił głową. Rex obnażył zęby. 

– To, że się nie pieprzę z moim Jedi nie oznacza, że też nie chcę się schować na niższych poziomach, ale _nie mogę_. 

Cody prychnął. Zamrugał szybko, by jego wzrok nabrał ostrości i poczuł na policzkach jakby pot. Odepchnął się od Reksa i zatoczył się do tyłu. 

– Nie powiedzieliśmy ci, że znaleźliśmy prom, bo mieliśmy potwierdzenie dopiero po ostatnim skoku – powiedziała komandor Tano. 

Obaj zesztywnieli. Rex odepchnął się od ściany i Cody założył zaciśnięte dłonie w pięści za plecami. Przechylił głowę na lewo, kiedy komandor pojawiła się w polu widzenia. Jej podbródek był uniesiony, a idąc, dotykała opuszkami palców rękojeści swoich mieczy świetlnych. 

– Czy byłam jedyną osobą w Świątyni, która próbowała trzymać się Kodeksu? – zapytała i Cody drgnął, zaskoczony. _Słyszała._ Spojrzała mu w oczy i uśmiechnęła się tylko jednym kącikiem ust. 

Przełknął ślinę i odwrócił wzrok, próbując uspokoić drżący oddech. Gdzie się teraz podziała ta pieprzona wewnętrzna równowaga? Przełknął znowu. 

– Przepraszam, sir – powiedział zdrętwiałymi ustami. – Moja wina, sir. 

Komandor Tano pokręciła głową. Zatrzymała się przed nim i Reksem i wzruszyła ramionami, a Rex podszedł do niej tak blisko, że mogli się dotknąć. Miał założone ręce za plecami, tak jak Cody. 

– Raczej nie przewyższam cię stopniem – powiedziała w końcu. – Jestem po prostu Ahsoka Tano. I jest mi przykro, że nie potrafię ci znaleźć generała. 

Cody cofnął się krok. – To nie... Ja nie... – Umilkł. Nagle poczuł się ociężały; bolała go szczęka i musiał świadomie postarać się ją rozluźnić. Poczuł delikatny dotyk w umyśle, jakby go ktoś wziął za rękę. Podniósł wzrok i zdał sobie sprawę, że komandor Tano go obserwuje. 

– Wiesz, niewielu potrafi to wyczuć – powiedziała. – A jeśli potrafią, to nie wiedzą, co to. Ale zgaduję, że już masz z tym doświadczenie. 

Cody drgnął. Pokiwała głową. Rex popatrzył między nimi. 

– Wiesz, ja też się martwię o Rycerzyka – powiedziała łagodnie. – Jego też nie czuję. Ale musimy iść dalej, bo czuję za to, że tam, gdzie jest jeden irytujący i przemądrzały mistrz, to jest i drugi. 

– Wyczuwasz, że generał Kenobi i generał Skywalker są razem? – zapytał Rex. 

Tano pokręciła głową. – Myślę, że kiedy znajdziemy jednego, to nas zaprowadzi do drugiego – powiedziała. – Moc jest... prawie zbyt głośna, by dało się ją w tej chwili zrozumieć, ale nie muszę być w Radzie, by to czuć. Jeśli mistrza Obi-Wana nie ma na pokładzie promu Grievousa, to będziemy... 

Ucichła i spojrzała w bok. Spojrzała na płyty pokładu i zmrużyła oczy, a temperatura podniosła się o trzy stopnie. Cody popatrzył na Reksa, który zmarszczył brwi. 

Rex podszedł do niego. – Próbowałem cię ściągnąć na mostek, odkąd zaczęła podawać Delowi współrzędne – powiedział cicho. – Nie chciałem nic mówić przez głośniki, aż byliśmy odpowiednio blisko, by móc to potwierdzić. 

Cody kiwnął głową. 

– Zdejmij kubeł – powiedział Rex. 

– Nie. 

Rex spojrzał w dół na swoje stopy. Cody poczuł ucisk w gardle. 

Jaki to miało, kurwa, sens? Po jaką cholerę ściągał żołnierzy z _Czujności,_ skoro Obi-Wan był... znaczy się, skoro Obi-Wana nie było w tamtym promie. Pewnie już udało mu się dostać na pokład frachtowca z przyprawą; były wszędzie. Już był pewnie w połowie drogi na Kraal, tak, jak podejrzewał Cody. 

– Tracimy tylko czas – powiedział Cody. 

– Przykro mi – powiedział Rex. – Wciąż potrzebujemy dostępu do dziennika pokładowego promu. 

– Wiem o tym – warknął Cody. 

Dla niego to był żaden problem. Rex już _miał_ swojego Jedi, albo jednego z nich. A Cody... Cody zawiódł wszystkich swoich. Dotknął kolby pistoletu i Rex złapał go za nadgarstek. 

Cody odruchowo zacisnął rękę na pistolecie. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał Reksowi w oczy, po czym powoli rozluźnił rękę. Temperatura na jego HUDzie wzrosła. Podążył spojrzeniem i zobaczył, jak montrale komandor drgają, kiedy skupiała się na tym czymś, czym Moc zechciała zwrócić jej uwagę. Rex ścisnął mocniej. 

– Co wy w ogóle robiliście na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach? – wymamrotał Cody. 

– Rozkaz generała Skywalkera – powiedział Rex. – Nie wiem, jak sfinansował statek, ale powiedział mi tylko, że ma ważne wieści i że musi znaleźć Ahsokę. 

Cody'ego zapiekły oczy. Zamrugał szybko i kiwnął głową. – Jakie wieści? – zapytał głośniej. 

– Nie mam pieprzonego pojęcia – powiedział Rex. – Wyglądał na podekscytowanego, ale powiedział, że powie mi dopiero wtedy, kiedy zbierze wszystkich razem. 

Cody prychnął. Typowi Jedi. Wszystko to pieprzona tajemnica. 

Rex westchnął. – Może chodziło o jakiś jego sen. Wiesz, jacy są. 

Cody wzruszył ramionami. Obok niego Tano wzięła ogromny oddech i splotła palce razem przed sobą. Strzeliła knykciami i pokręciła głową. 

– Muszę się znaleźć w centralnej śluzie – powiedziała. – Czy Boil jest wciąż na dole w ładowni? 

– Kiedy ostatnim razem sprawdzałem, był dwa poziomy wyżej – powiedział Rex. 

Pokiwała szybko głową. – Dobrze – powiedziała. – Chyba... chyba muszę pobyć tam sama. 

Już się skupiała na czymś, czego Cody nie widział, z tą cierpliwą, rozkojarzoną aurą, którą roztaczał każdy Jedi, kiedy Moc ich ponaglała. Cody przełknął ślinę. Bolało go w klatce piersiowej. 

– Przepraszam, sir – powiedział. 

Tano uniosła na niego podbródek. – Wiesz, czego się tu nauczyłam, komandorze? – zapytała. – Gniew nie jest tak prosty, jak o nim uczą w Świątyni, i że nie zawsze jest skierowany na ludzi, którzy na niego zasługują, ale czucie go to nic złego. – Umilkła i położyła dłonie na biodrach, dotykając końców rękojeści mieczy świetlnych. – I co śmieszne, jestem całkiem zła w tej chwili. 

Zobaczył, jak Rex sztywnieje i podnosi rękę. Komandor Tano machnęła na niego; pokręciła nieznacznie głową. 

– Więc może oboje się pogniewamy – ciągnęła – i sobie teraz wybaczymy, żebyśmy mogli, jak tylko nadarzy się okazja, zrównać z ziemią tego drania, który to zrobił naszym ludziom. 

Uniosła brwi, marszcząc białe wydłużające się paski jej znaków na twarzy. Cody zacisnął szczękę i skinął głową, a ona zrobiła to samo. Stał nieruchomo obok Reksa, kiedy Tano odeszła, pewnie w kierunku windy na mostku. Kiedy zeszła im z oczu, Cody założył ręce za plecami i zacisnął lewą rękę na prawym nadgarstku. 

– Ja tylko myślałem... – powiedział wreszcie Rex. – Nic nie odpowiadałeś. 

– Więc mówisz to, kurwa, najpierw moim ludziom, a nie mi? – zapytał Cody. – To całkowicie nie na miejscu. 

– Wiedzą tylko ci, którzy byli na mostku, kiedy czujniki wykryły prom. Ty byłeś w Medycznym, co ja miałem zrobić? Wyciągnąć cię stamtąd? 

Cody zmarszczył brwi. 

– Jak się miewa Dwadzieścia-Trzy? – zapytał Rex. 

– Śpi – powiedział Cody. – Nic mu nie będzie. To mówisz, że Boil o tym nie wiedział? 

Rex prychnął. – Myślisz, że byłbym w stanie przekonać Boila, żeby ukrył przed tobą coś takiego? 

Cody zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko trzy razy, odliczając każdy w głowie. – Racja – powiedział wreszcie. – Muszę znaleźć mojego sierżanta. 

  
  


***

  
  


Cody przełknął z trudem ślinę, przechodząc przez próg kwater załogi. Boil, Trip-Sevens i Snag siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie na dwóch dolnych łóżkach na tyłach pomieszczenia. Wstali, kiedy podszedł do nich z Reksem i Boil stanął z przodu. 

– Komandorze? – zapytał. 

– Spocznij – powiedział Cody. 

Popatrzył na nich. Celem misji było odnalezienie generała, a póki co był najbliżej znalezienia jego zwłok. Nie podżegał do buntu w tej sprawie. Obi-Wan nie mógł umrzeć. Jego bracia, którzy nawet nie mogli ufać własnym umysłom, mordowali Jedi w całej galaktyce. Jedi i klony mieli maszerować razem. Cody zacisnął ręce za plecami. Cała sytuacja przypominała jakieś chore lustrzane odbicie koszmaru, jakim była kampania na Umbarze. 

Boil wyszedł do przodu i odchrząknął. – Tak właściwie, sir – powiedział – to właśnie miałem się z panem skontaktować. Liczyłem, że z panem porozmawiam. 

– Trip-Sevens nam powiedział, że Dwadzieścia-Trzy o pana pytał – powiedział Snag. 

– Widziałem się z nim, kiedy Rivet zmusił mnie, żebym oddał Kicksowi narzędzia – dodał Trip-Sevens. 

Trip-Sevens żuł końcówkę zdezaktywowanego wibroskalpela, a Snag opierał się o jego ramię. Cody przekrzywił głowę w lewo, marszcząc brwi, a Trip-Sevens błyskawicznym ruchem wyjął sobie wibroskalpel z ust i schował go za plecami. Snag stanął prosto i potarł ręką blizny, które biegły od podbródka przez usta i kończyły się pod nosem. Wyglądali na zmęczonych. 

– A Juri powiedział, że musi iść, ale to go gryzło, odkąd opuściliśmy _Czujność,_ więc... 

– Więc pomyśleliśmy, że powinien pan wiedzieć, w razie gdyby usunięcie chipa wypaliło mu te komórki mózgowe, które mu jeszcze zostały – powiedział Trip-Sevens. 

Snag szturchnął go łokciem. – Vod. Mieliśmy zachować to dla siebie! 

Boil chrząknął. – Komandorze Cody, _vod'e_ próbują przez to powiedzieć, że wszyscy chcielibyśmy, żeby pan wiedział... 

Przestał mówić i odchrząknął znowu. Drgnęły mu barki. – Proszę posłuchać, sir, to nie był mój pomysł – powiedział. – I doceniłbym, gdybyśmy potem już nigdy nie słuchali Juriego. 

Cody poprawił sobie hełm. – A co Juri... nie, mniejsza z tym. Boil, poczekaj z tym chwilę – powiedział. Zacisnął powieki i otworzył je z powrotem. – Są nowe wieści. 

Boil przestał się garbić. – Sir? 

Cody spojrzał na Snaga i Trip-Sevensa ponad ramieniem Boila, a potem pozwolił sobie podnieść wzrok na sufit. Usłyszał, jak Rex przestępuje z nogi na nogę i sam stanął pewniej. Czuł się trochę oszołomiony, jakby gniew na Reksa i komandor pozbawił go resztek energii; mógł tylko zwalczać w sobie chęć zwinięcia się w kłębek na jednym z łóżek załogi i przespania roku albo trzech. Bolała go głowa. 

– Sierżancie – powiedział Snag, wciąż szepcząc za głośno. – Rivet powiedział... 

– Wiem, co on powiedział, do cholery – powiedział Boil i rzucił im spojrzenie przez ramię. Westchnął. – Proszę posłuchać, komandorze, przepraszam za to... i na wszelki wypadek chcę, żeby było jasne, że zostałem oficjalnie przegłosowany... 

– Rivet krzyknął – przerwał Trip-Sevens. Znowu opierali się o siebie ze Snagiem. 

– Oficjalnie _przegłosowany_ – powtórzył głośniej Boil. – Czy te wieści mogą poczekać pięć minut, sir, bo to, co mam do powiedzenia, nie jest związane z pracą, ale to... delikatna sprawa. – Skrzywił się. – I jako najstarszy stopniem podoficer Dwieście Dwunastego na pokładzie _Igły Kompasu,_ wnoszę prośbę o wysłuchanie mnie. 

Cody zerknął na Reksa, który wzruszył ramionami. Cody zrobił to samo. Kaszlnął, by sprawdzić, czy pozbędzie się wrażenia ucisku w klatce piersiowej. – W porządku. 

I tak jeszcze holowali statek generała do ładowni. Mógł sobie pozwolić na skupienie się na czymś innym. Może to będzie coś, co się da naprawić. 

– Panie komandorze – zaczął Boil, patrząc przed siebie. 

– Boil – powiedział Cody. Uniósł brwi i odchylił hełm do tyłu. 

– Nie zapominaj, co Rivet powiedział o jego stanie psychicznym – powiedział Snag. 

– _Co?_ – zapytał Cody. 

– Dobrze! – powiedział Boil i wyrzucił ręce w powietrze. – Komandorze Cody, czy mogę porozmawiać z panem na korytarzu? 

– Och, małpo-jaszczurki – wymamrotał Trip–Sevens. 

Rex wszedł głębiej do pomieszczenia. – To może ja dotrzymam im towarzystwa, kiedy będziesz rozmawiał z Boilem? – zapytał. – Poczekamy na was. 

Cody kiwnął wolno głową. – Niech będzie. 

Obrócił się i wyszedł drzwiami na korytarz. Boil wyszedł za nim. Cody patrzył, jak podnosi rękę do opatrunków na twarzy. 

– Nie drap – powiedział automatycznie. 

Boil opuścił rękę z powrotem. – Trochę drapania nie zaszkodzi – powiedział. 

– Ale też nie pomoże – powiedział Cody. – Wolałbym, żebyś mi się tu teraz nie przekręcił na zakażenie krwi, dzięki. Co niby jest tak, kurwa, ważne, że musisz się martwić moim „stanem psychicznym"? 

Boil skrzywił się. – Przepraszam za to, sir – powiedział. – Wie pan, jak Snag się wypowiada. 

– Już lepiej, kiedy wali prosto z mostu. 

Boil prychnął i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Spojrzał Cody'emu w oczy, a potem odwrócił wzrok. – Ja tylko powiem, sir, że nie chciałem poruszać tego tematu, ale jako najstarszy podoficer... 

– Nie jesteś najstarszy. 

– Rivet jest o trzy miesiące młodszy – powiedział Boil. – Ma ten cały... – zatoczył koło lewą ręką w powietrzu – łeb medyka, jakkolwiek to nazwać. 

– Jestem pewien, że Kaminoanie też tak na to mówią – powiedział Cody. 

Boil wzruszył ramionami. – Mi tego nie dali, sir – powiedział. – Jestem tylko starym zwiadowcą. Tacy jak ja mają szczęście, nie łeb. 

Cody westchnął. – Boil, po co ja tu jestem? – zapytał. 

Płyty pokładu zadrżały pod ich stopami tak delikatnie, że prawie niewyczuwalnie. Cody przestąpił z lewej nogi na prawą. Otwierali już śluzę kadłuba? Jak szybko pracowali? 

Boil wziął głęboki oddech i wzruszył ostro ramionami. Jęknął. – Przepraszam, sir, to przez tą cholerną pożyczoną zbroję. Ciągle myślę, że zapomniałem czegoś założyć. – Rozejrzał się po pustym korytarzu. – Niech pan posłucha, Kix powiedział Rivetowi, że Dwadzieścia-Trzy nie śpi i wypytuje o pana, podczas gdy Rivet siedział na mostku z Jurim, a wie pan, jaki jest Juri, sir. Jak sobie coś pomyśli, to nie daje mu to spokoju. A potem podekscytował młodszych i wyszło, jak wyszło. 

Cody zacisnął lewą rękę w pięść i ostrożnie przycisnął ją do ochraniacza na udzie. – Co ci dokładnie mówił Juri? 

Boil zmarszczył brwi. – Niewiele więcej od tego, co powiedział Dwadzieścia-Trzy, sir – powiedział. – Ale trochę minęło, odkąd rozmawiałem z nim po raz ostatni. 

Cody pokiwał wolną głową. – Więc od jak dawna to planujecie, cokolwiek to jest? 

– To bardziej oni próbowali zdecydować, czy mi o tym powiedzieć czy nie, a potem przekonać mnie, że warto o tym powiedzieć panu. Zamierzałem dać temu spokój, jako że żaden z nas nie był wtedy sobą, nie tylko nowy, ale ja... planowałem sprawdzić, czy mógłbym zamienić słówko, zanim Rivet wyśle _vod'e,_ by mnie znaleźli w ładowni. 

– I o co chodzi? 

Boil skrzywił się. – Panie komandorze. – Stanął na baczność, poprawił naramienniki i zakołysał się na piętach do przodu i do tyłu. – Sir, nasi ludzie chcą, żeby pan wiedział, że liczą, że nie bierze pan tego, co Dwadzieścia-Trzy powiedział na _Czujności,_ do... wie pan... – Zatoczył koło ręką w powietrzu. – Do serca. 

Cody odchylił się i poprawił sobie hełm. – Czego? 

Tamten nowy praktycznie siedział skulony pod łóżkiem zamiast na nim, a Cody miał się martwić, że ktoś na niego nakrzyczał w chwili, gdy cała WAR się rozpadała, a prom _generała Grievousa_ holowano w tym momencie do ładowni _Igły?_

Boil podrapał krawędź opatrunku na policzku. 

– Przestań – powiedział Cody. – Co powiedział Dwadzieścia-Trzy? 

Boil zmarszczył czoło i opuścił znów rękę. – Yyy... – Zakaszlał. – _Stang,_ yyy, właściwie to... sir, ja nie lubię takich rozmów, ale utknęliśmy, bo jak wrócę za wcześnie, to Trip-Sevens chlapnie Rivetowi, że nie pomagam, cokolwiek to, kurwa, znaczy, więc po prostu powiem to, co zaplanowałem... 

– Boil, nie jestem w nastroju na żadne urojenia, które drużyna Adenn zmyśliła sobie z nudów. 

Cody pokręcił głową, ale Boil wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął: – Ja... my, tak właściwie... chcemy, żeby pan wiedział, że jesteśmy po pana stronie. I po stronie generała, kiedy go znajdziemy. Dwadzieścia-Trzy po prostu próbował pana sprowokować, krzycząc o pańskim Długu Stworzenia. Nikt tak naprawdę nie uważa, że Kenobi jest takim Jedi, który wymaga czegoś takiego od żołnierza, albo że pan jest z tych, co by na to pozwolił, nieważne, czy to Jedi czy nie. 

Och. To. Cody westchnął i patrzył, jak Boil zaczyna się wiercić. Jakby miał, kurwa, czas na myślenie o zdesperowanych nowych próbujących go wyprowadzić z równowagi sprośnymi komentarzami. 

– Nie, nie jest taki – powiedział Cody. 

Spodziewał się przyjmować rozkazy, służyć Republice, być prowadzonym przez istoty, które stąpały jedną stopą po świecie, który Cody mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać. Nie oczekiwał, że będzie wysłuchiwany, że będzie uczestniczył w dyskusjach, jakby jego umysł liczył się w wojnie na równi z jego ciałem. Obi-Wan był piękny, kiedy dyskutował; to było pierwsze nieregulaminowe wrażenie, które zrobił na nim jego Jedi. 

– Generał to świetny człowiek – powiedział. Mówienie z zaschniętym gardłem sprawiało mu ból. – A ja... 

Sama możliwość, że Obi-Wan mógłby wykorzystać sytuację, sprawiła, że prawie skończyli, zanim zaczęli. Obi-Wan był taki niepewny, a Cody w żaden sposób nie chciał zniszczyć jego reputacji. 

– Mylisz się, Boil – powiedział sztywno Cody. – Nie masz za co przepraszać. 

– Sir, jak na oficera jest pan całkiem mądry, ale _dar'iduura_ pan nie oszuka – powiedział Boil. Chrząknął, spojrzawszy za siebie. – Jakby co, to Waxer myślał, że do siebie pasujecie. 

Boil spojrzał pewnie Cody'emu w oczy, jakby mógł przejrzeć przez wizjer jego hełmu. Cody otworzył usta, zawahał się i zamknął je z powrotem. Poprawił hełm i poczuł, jak po ogolonej głowie spływa mu strużka potu. Lumapanele rozjarzyły mu się ostro przed oczami, zanim wróciły do poprzedniej jasności. Płyty pokładowe korytarza wibrowały mu pod stopami. 

– Tak, no cóż – powiedział. 

– Pomyślałem, że umrę, kiedy nie wrócił z tego wypadu na Umbarę – ciągnął Boil. – Pomyślałem, że skoro Jedi mówią, że wszyscy wracamy i jednoczymy się z Mocą, to lepiej, żebym się pospieszył i go tam spotkał, zanim poczuje się samotny. 

Cody nabrał gwałtownie powietrza. – Boil, to nie... 

– Wiem, wiem, komandorze – powiedział Boil. Wzruszył ramionami. – Tak tylko sobie pomyślałem. A potem uczynił mnie pan dowódcą jego drużyny i co ja miałem zrobić? Rzucałby się jak gundark z bólem zęba, gdybym pozwolił chodzić Trip-Sevensowi bez nadzoru. 

– To był pomysł generała – powiedział Cody. Potrząsnął głową i poczuł, jak drętwieją mu usta. Obi-Wan wspomniał mu o tym na statku podczas przeszukiwań w pobliżu systemu Mandalore. 

Boil pokiwał głową. – Waxer kazał mi ciągnąć przez pole bitwy twi'lekańską dziewczynkę – powiedział nagle, wciąż się w niego, cholera, _wpatrując._ Trochę za bardzo błyszczały mu oczy. – Pamięta to pan? To wtedy wiedziałem, że to ja i Waxer, razem aż do końca. Jakby, kiedy musiałem się kiedykolwiek tłumaczyć z tego, co wyprawiam w obszarze operacyjnym, chyba że przez niego zachowywałem się jak pieprzony _di'kut_? 

Pamiętał dzień, w którym Boil i Waxer przyszli do jego biura, by oficjalnie złożyć prośbę, by jeden mógł zostać upoważniony do informacji o stanie drugiego, gdyby coś się stało. Był w barakach, kiedy Print wytatuował im wzajemnie ich numery seryjne i informacje o przydziale na statku. Na plecach Cody'ego były tylko jego własne dane identyfikacyjne, nigdy nie znalazłyby się tam dane Obi-Wana. Napiął szczękę i poczuł, jak trzaska. 

– Zawsze starał się ocalić każdą cholerną istotę, którą, kurwa, zauważyliśmy – ciągnął Boil. – Nie wiem, dlaczego go dali do piechoty. Powinien był być medykiem. Takim wymyślnym z orbitalnych szpitali. 

– Pomocnikiem chirurga – powiedział Cody. – Nazywają ich pomocnikami chirurga. 

– Taa, tymi – powiedział Boil. Oparł się o ścianę najbliżej drzwi do kwater załogi i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. 

Stali obok siebie w ciszy. Cody poczuł ból w barkach, jakby były zbyt zmęczone, by utrzymywać właściwą pozycję. Mimo to ściągnął je do tyłu, czując, jak stawiają opór. Boil spojrzał w dół na swoje stopy. Pewnie już musieli wrócić do Reksa i żołnierzy. Wciąż... wciąż musiał im powiedzieć o promie. 

– Ja... – powiedział Cody. Umilkł. 

Boil podniósł głowę. – Sir? 

– Wiedziałeś, że... – zapytał Cody. Odchrząknął; jego głos wybrzmiał z trudem, a nie gładko, jak przystawało komandorowi. – ...że nasza pierwsza prawdziwa rozmowa była o rachunkach? 

Nie mówił o _nich_ za wiele. Właściwie to wcale. To miało być tajemnicą, a nawet jeśli ktoś wiedział, to udawał, że nie wiedział, jak w przypadku generała Skywalkera i pani senator. Cody poczuł potrzebę zniżenia głosu do szeptu. 

– Nie, sir, nie wiedziałem – powiedział Boil. 

– Utknęliśmy na tamtej grani podczas oblężenia na Culatorze – powiedział Cody i oblizał usta. – Wszędzie błoto. Grzyb był nie tylko toksyczny. Wszystko _brudził_ , a Separańcy zniszczyli każdą wieżę komunikacyjną poza tymi przenośnymi awaryjnymi. Wiesz, te, które trzymają baterię przez trzy godziny, a potem ładują się przez dziesięć. 

Boil prychnął. – Taa, pamiętam je. Wydaje mi się, że Trip-Sevens przerobił swoją na podgrzewacz do kaf. 

Cody zachichotał i od razu przestał; zabrzmiało trochę za głośno. – Więc siedzimy tam z generałem nad jednym datapadem i próbujemy pobrać raporty z każdego sektora, z którym wciąż mogliśmy się skontaktować, a wtedy światełko wieży komunikacyjnej zaczyna migać, odliczając do wyładowania, kiedy pieprzona Parjai się rozłącza. Mieliśmy z pięć, może sześć minut na jakieś prywatne sprawy, a generał podaje mi pada i mnie pyta, czy muszę sprawdzić wiadomości, czy może kapitan Rex coś pisał. 

Boil uśmiechnął się. – To w jego stylu. 

Cody przechylił głowę w hełmie na prawo. – Tak – powiedział. – To próbuję odmówić, wyższy stopień ma swoje priorytety i w ogóle, a on nalega i on... siedzieliśmy w błocie, wysmarowani tym _osik_ od stóp do głów, ale... – Zamrugał. Pot spływał mu prosto do oczu. Ręce były jedynym, co Obi-Wan miał czyste; wciąż widział, jak te eleganckie palce poruszały się w tamtym namiocie. – W każdym razie sprawdziłem swoją skrzynkę i rzuciłem jakimś komentarzem o wysłanej spłacie części długu, a generał mówi: „och, tak, dziękuję ci, Cody. Powinienem sprawdzić także swój. Obawiam się, że go powiększę, jak się wydostaniemy z tej przeklętej planety”. 

– Nigdy pan nie myśli, że Jedi muszą płacić za siebie, prawda, sir? – zapytał Boil. Przekrzywił głowę, zacisnął usta i obserwował Cody'ego. 

– Nie – powiedział Cody. – I też tak powiedziałem, albo coś podobnego, i po prostu... zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Okazuje się, że nasze i jego nawet mają tego samego adresata. Są w większości takie same. 

Boil kiwnął głową. – Oczywiście, sir. To ma sens, tak myślę. 

– Racja – powiedział Cody i przełknął ślinę. – Cóż, od tego zaczęła się rozmowa. Był... jest interesującym Jedi. 

Boil odepchnął się od ściany i opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała. – To prawda, sir – powiedział Boil. – Najlepszy Jedi w całej WAR. 

– Nigdy nie mów tak przy kapitanie Reksie – powiedział Cody z pewnym naciskiem. 

Boil uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Pięćset Jedynka to tylko wybuchy i wrzaski, sir. A Dwieście Dwunasty załatwia robotę. Więc myślę, że my... 

Pokład zadrżał mocno i Boil urwał. Spojrzał na podłogę, a potem z powrotem na Cody'ego. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte. – Coś czuję, że przyszedł pan tu z kapitanem, by nam powiedzieć coś ważnego, komandorze – powiedział. 

Cody zacisnął zęby i przełknął ślinę. Kiwnął głową. – Tak – powiedział i cofnął się o krok. Oczami umysłu zobaczył znowu dłonie Obi-Wana, cienkie jak włos blizny na jego knykciach, i jak je krzyżował w nadgarstkach, kiedy podnosił ręce nad głowę. Cody potrząsnął raz głową i przeciął ręką powietrze między sobą a Boilem. – Racja, wracajmy. Jest sprawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mandaloriański:
> 
> _Dar'iduur_ [DAR–i–du–er]: _dosł._ już nie małżonek/małżonka. _Przen._ wdowa/wdowiec.
> 
> _Osik_ (wulg.) [O–s–ik]: _dosł._ gnój. _Przen._ gówno.
> 
> _Osik'la_ (wulg.) [O–sik–la]: Gówniany.
> 
> _Gar liniba haalur._ [Gar Li–ni–ba ha–LUR]: Oddychaj.
> 
> _Tion gar jurkadin ti ni?_ [Szjon gar DŻUR–kad–in ti–ni]: _przen._ Żartujesz sobie?
> 
> _Vod_ [wod]: _dosł. rodzeństwo_ lub _towarzysz. Przen._ może być rozumiany jako „siostra", „brat" lub „bliski przyjaciel/drugi członek klanu", zależny od kontekstu i tłumaczenia językowego.
> 
> _Vod'e_ [wod–e]: _mn._ rodzeństwo.
> 
>  
> 
> Aurebesh:
> 
> _Cresh_ [Ka–re–sz]: C. 
> 
> _Senth_ [Se–nt]: S.


End file.
